


I Will Fall Again

by Ashleyparker2815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Child Abuse, Hurt Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is scared, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mays new boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 79,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: When May brings a new boyfriend home one day, Peter soon learns the hard way that May’s new boyfriend isn’t who he pretends to be when others are around. Things start to take a turn for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t gonna write anything as dark as this will eventually be but I literally inspired myself last night to write this so here it goes.
> 
> I know there are a lot of fics where May gets a boyfriend and he verbally, physically and/or sexually abuses Peter but this is my fic about it so I hope you guys like it:) 
> 
> I tagged as rape/ non-con because I haven’t figured out exactly what’s gonna happen yet but I just want to put the warning out there because it will get bad in the next chapters and I’ll be adding tags as I go

Peter had been in a great mood. 

Tony had picked him up from school to surprise Peter since it was a Friday meaning they had all weekend to work together in the lab or just hang out together and watch a movie which they had been doing more often. 

Ever since Peter had declined a spot on the avengers team their relationship had grown into something more than just a mentor and a mentee. 

Peter didn’t want to say anything to anyone because he didn’t want to admit it to even himself but he sometimes thought of Tony as a father sort of thing. Peter was scared to admit that to himself because he always had the worst of luck when it came to things like fathers. Peter didn’t want to ruin what he had with Tony, also because he was certain that Tony didn’t see him as a son or anything other than what Peter was, which was a mentee. 

Tony however, did see Peter as his own kid and he always wanted to protect him and make sure that he’s safe whether he’s out as Spider-Man or Peter Parker. Tony cared for Peter more than he liked to admit it. 

That’s why after Peter came down and sat in his chair in the lab after taking a short break to go to the bathroom and to get something to eat, Tony noticed that he seemed off. 

Peter hadn’t said a word to him in at least ten minutes since he arrived back in the lab and it was unusual for Peter considering how much he talked. Peter could talk about anything and everything for as long as possible without getting tired of speaking. 

Tony found it kinda annoying at first because the kid would not shut up about anything but Tony eventually got used to Peter’s constant chattering with his high pitched voice and when he didn’t hear it he actually missed it. 

So now Tony was confused as to why Peter was so quiet. He was fine before he went upstairs but now it was as if Peter was a different person in those short twenty minutes that he was gone. 

By spending so much time with Peter in these past few months Tony had gotten used to seeing almost every emotion that came from Peter and in the span of only a few minutes Peter could go from happy to sad to excited just like that so right now Tony wasn’t really surprised that Peter was... sad as he looked but something didn’t feel right so Tony wanted to know what was wrong with his kid. 

Tony looked up at Peter one more time before kicking off his desk and rolling his chair over to where Peter was with his head in his hands. 

Tony poked Peter in the side which caused Peter to stiffen up as he looked at Tony with a pout on his face. 

“Hey-“ Peter said annoyed and tried to slap Tony’s hand away. 

Tony stopped trying to poke Peter in the side and leaned against the desk “Whats up?”

Peter shook his head and tried to force a smile but Tony could see right through him. He knew practically everything about Peter so he could tell when something was wrong “Nothing’s wrong, Tony”

Tony smiled “Ah, I didn’t ask what was wrong I asked what’s up and now I know that something is wrong so tell me” 

Peter smiled back and Tony could tell it was less forced “That’s the same thing”

“Not with you it isn’t” Tony poked Peter in the side again which caused Peter to try and slap his hand away again “Just tell me” 

Peter sighed. He looked away from Tony and started to pretend to be busy as he played with wires on the desk. Tony watched Peter for a few seconds then he put his hand over Peter’s to stop him from trying to avoid the subject “Talk to me, Pete”

Peter snapped “Nothing’s wrong, Mr. Stark”

Tony shook his head “You’re a horrible liar, Peter. I know that because you never call me ‘Mr. Stark’ anymore, so tell me what’s bugging you”

Peter looked up at Tony and then down at his lap, shrugging his shoulders before speaking “I just, May texted me.”

When Peter didn’t continue Tony nudged him to do so. 

“She-She said that I can’t stay over with you tonight” Peter paused looking up at Tony checking for his response before looking back down at his lap “She said that she wants me to meet her new boyfriend or something”

Tony sat back in surprise. A boyfriend? Tony had no idea May had a boyfriend. And the way that Peter said ‘boyfriend’ was like he knew for some time and he hated it. 

“Did you know about this?” Tony asked curiously. 

Peter nodded looking back up at Tony again “Yeah, I guess. She mentioned to me before that she was seeing someone or something”

Okay so maybe Tony didn’t know Peter as well as he thought he did “Why didn’t you tell me, bud?”

Peter shrugged his shoulders and turned away “I guess I didn’t wanna say anything until it was like... official or whatever”

Tony could see how much this bugged Peter. Tony knew that Peter just lost his Uncle just over a year ago and it had been really hard on both May and Peter and still was hard. Tony also knew that May would eventually move on and find someone else but he didn’t know if Peter knew that May would move on one day. It was probably really hard for Peter to have to see his Aunt with another man that isn’t his Uncle. 

“I know it’s hard, Peter, but just give the guy a chance” Tony tried “Maybe he’s really cool and you guys will get along”

Peter crossed his arms in a pout “Or maybe he’s a stupid guy that is gonna hog Aunt May all for himself” 

Tony had to bite his lip to try and not laugh “Don’t put those bad thoughts out there, bud. It’ll be fine. And you can sleep over next Friday night if you want”

Peter smiled at that last part which Tony was grateful for. 

“Let’s get going. I’ll drive you home” Tony was a bit sad at the fact that Peter was leaving after he was looking so forward to a movie night with Peter but he knew Peter had to go home and be with his Aunt and this new boyfriend.

The ride back home was spent with Peter’s chattering for the first half. He was back to his normal self talking to Tony about new suit design ideas for himself and for the Iron Man which Tony actually took into consideration because Peter was a very smart kid. 

As they got closer to Peter’s apartment, Peter started to get quiet again but this time Tony knew what the problem was.

He didn’t say anything until he was parked outside the apartment and turned to look at Peter sitting in the passenger seat looking like he was about to cry. 

“Hey, bud,” When Peter looked at Tony he continued “Don’t worry, it’ll be okay, I’m sure he’s a nice person”

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and Tony wanted to drive away with Peter and spend the night with him watching movies but he couldn’t do that. 

“If you need me for any reason just call me but I’m sure it’ll be okay” Tony gave Peter a smile and Peter returned with a fake one but Tony didn’t call him out on it. 

“I’ll see you... later I guess” Peter said sadly as he reached in the back seat to get his backpack. 

“Yeah, ask your Aunt if I can come pick you up in the morning tomorrow” Tony said. He really wanted to spend some time with Peter. 

“Yeah, I’ll ask” Peter slid out of the car and shut the door before waving bye to Tony and turning to walk into his apartment building.

The elevator was broken but it was no surprise to Peter plus he didn’t really mind because he wanted to take as much time as possible to get upstairs to his apartment. 

He didn’t know if it was because it was something so new to him or maybe because he was scared that May was gonna replace Uncle Ben with this new guy but Peter just got a really bad feeling about this whole thing and it got worse as he started getting closer and closer till he was at his door. 

When Peter arrived he took a breath before he knocked on the door and waited until it opened up. 

When it did Peter was met with Aunt May. She was dressed in a nice red dress top with tight black jeans. Peter noticed that her hair was done up in a half up half down hairstyle and Peter didn’t like the idea of her dressing up for anyone other than Uncle Ben. 

“Peter, you’re here.” Aunt May grabbed Peter by the arm not noticing how mad Peter was as she dragged him into the apartment and locking the door behind him “Go wash up quickly and then come out and I’ll introduce you to someone important to me”

Peter wanted to gag at that. He wanted to rip his arm out of May’s grip and chase down Tony’s car. He didn’t though, he let May push him into the bathroom and shut the door leaving Peter in there. 

Peter didn’t bother to wash up. He didn’t know why he had to. It wasn’t like he was even dirty. Yeah sure he came from the lab with Tony but he had already washed his hands there. Peter looked at himself in the mirror not caring how he looked because he had no one to impress as he stood there in the bathroom for a few minutes before taking a few breaths and leaving. 

When he stepped out of the bathroom his spidey sense tingled. Peter ignored it and blamed it on the fact that he was just annoyed and tired. He would much rather be watching a movie at the tower with Tony right now. 

Peter rounded the corner and saw a man leaning against the kitchen counter. May was nowhere in sight and Peter panicked at that because he didn’t want to talk to this man without May there. 

Just then, May walked into the kitchen from around the corner “Peter, I would like you to meet Dan. Dan, Peter, my nephew”

Peter slowly stepped forward and looked at Dan. Dan stepped towards Peter and held his hand out with a smile on his face. Peter was able to spot a fake smile when he sees one. He was pretty good at faking them and fooling people, well, anyone but Tony it would seem. 

Dan held his hand out towards Peter “It’s so nice to finally meet you, Peter. I heard so much about you”

Peter shook Dans hand back “Nice to meet you too”

Peter wanted to let go right away but Dan seemed to hang on a little longer. When Dan finally let go after what felt like forever Peter put his hands behind his back as he looked up at him. 

Dan was a very tall man, at least 6’1. He had huge muscles and broad shoulders which made him look even bigger. He had short blonde hair with a neatly shaved beard. Peter didn’t understand why May was with him because he didn’t look anything like Uncle Ben which Peter just assumed that was May’s type. 

May stepped forwards and leaned into Dans side which made Peter’s stomach get a weird feeling in it. He didn’t like to see May with a new guy like this and it was really killing him to watch. 

“How about you guys talk and try to get to know each other a little bit while I run to the lobby to get the pizza” May explained grabbing her purse and making her way towards the front door before Peter could even protest or offer to get it instead. 

May was gone and when Peter turned back to Dan he was smiling at Peter like he was a robot programmed to be happy. 

“So,” Dan began “How old are you, Peter?”

Peter thought that question was a bit odd. He would have guessed that May would have told Dan his age already but he guessed that Dan was just being nice and trying to start a conversation. 

“I’m Uh, I’m fifteen. My birthday is in August so I just turned fifteen” Peter said. He mentally shook his head for explaining too much and being weird. 

“That’s nice” Dan crossed his arms and looked down at Peter as he spoke “So, what are fifteen year olds into nowadays?”

Peter felt himself relax a bit. He didn’t feel so off anymore and Dan seemed like a nice guy who was trying to start a conversation with Peter. 

“Well, I like science and building things but I don’t think many kids my age like that stuff” Peter looked at his feet expecting Dan to make fun of him for not liking sports or something but he didn’t. 

“Ah, that’s actually really neat. So you like to blow things up or something, is that it?” 

Peter shook his head at what Dan said. He didn’t really want to explain to Dan what kind of science that he was into “No, just-just like chemistry and stuff, yeah”

Dan just nodded his head. It was silent for a few seconds and it was extremely awkward until Dan spoke up again “We should set the table”

Peter nodded. They spent the rest of the time until May came back with the pizza just setting the table without talking very much. Peter was very thankful to see May return. 

“How about we watch a movie while we eat the pizza” May offered “It’s a Friday night”

“That’s a great idea! Any ideas on what to watch?” Dan said and Peter wanted to roll his eyes at what seemed like such fake excitement. 

They settled on watching Grownups 2 even though Peter and May had already seen it a bunch of times. Peter was watching more of Aunt May and Dan the whole time instead of the movie because it was bugging him so much that Dan was here. 

He felt so bad for feeling how he does but he can’t stop how he feels or change it. It made him sick to watch May cuddle up to another man that wasn’t Ben. Peter knew he should be happy for Aunt May because she looked happy but it was still really hard for Peter. It was something so new to him and he didn’t like it. 

When the movie was over Peter went into the kitchen to help put away the plates and cups and May followed him in. 

She bumped into his hip “So, how do you like Dan?”

Peter decided if he should lie or be honest. May looked so happy right now and he didn’t want to break her heart “I like him. He seems really cool”

Peter felt horrible for lying but at least May was happy. 

May smiled and pressed a kiss to Peter’s head “I’m so glad, honey. I really like Dan and I think he’s gonna become a huge part of our lives”

Peter faked a smile thankful that it wasn’t Tony because he would be able to see right through him. Peter wondered when May stopped being able to see right through him. 

“Is he staying the night?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to sound like he was trying to get Dan out of the apartment but that’s exactly what he was trying to do. 

“No, he will be leaving in an hour or two” May touched Peter’s cheek gently with her hand and Peter leaned into the touch. He was grateful that Dan wasn’t staying the night but he wanted him gone right now. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with Dan in the apartment. 

Dan took that moment to walk into the kitchen. Both May and Peter looked at him with May smiling and Peter trying to look the other way. 

“Are we Okay in here?” Dan asked once again with too much excitement. 

May nodded “Yeah, I think it’s time for Peter to go to bed anyways. It’s getting late, Pete”

Peter nodded. He didn’t care if it was only 8pm he wanted any excuse to get out of there. 

“I’ll come tuck you in soon, Pete” May called out as Peter left the kitchen. 

“You don’t have to, May, it’s fine” Peter called out already half way to his bedroom. He hated saying that because he wanted May to come and tuck him into bed like she does every night that she gets the chance but Peter didn’t want to risk Dan coming in too. 

Peter went into his bedroom to try and get some sleep but he knew he would be getting none, at least until Dan left. 

May and Dan finished cleaning up the kitchen with both May and Peter completely oblivious as to how Dan was looking at Peter with a sick look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been soooo long since I updated this fic and I honestly don’t know what happened, I just stopped writing it because I had no motivation to write and I was writing all my other fics but now I’m back so I’m gonna start posting updates weekly:)

Peter got no sleep that night.

He heard Dan leave at around two in the morning which was three hours after Peter went to bed. Peter debated if he should tell Tony everything by calling him but he didn’t want to bug the man with his stupid little problems.

Something about Dan just made Peter feel weird. It was an odd feeling that he couldn’t quite determine what it meant or why he was feeling that way about Dan but he didn’t like it. He wanted so badly to trust Dan but that didn’t seem to be working out too well so far. 

Peter wanted so badly to text Tony and tell him how the visit went and ask him why he thought he was feeling this way about Dan but Peter knew he shouldn’t. He knew Tony probably wouldn’t care about his stupid little kid problems and would probably see him as a child rather than a super hero. 

He was Spider-Man. He could deal with this. 

.  
.  
.

The next morning, Peter wakes up to his alarm on his phone going off. 

His head was killing him because he barely got any sleep last night and he was up practically all night worrying about Dan and what to do about him. Not to mention his eyes were burning from the light coming into his room through the window and the fact that he somehow managed to fall asleep with his socks on which he hated and now his feet were all sweaty. 

Horrible start to the morning. 

Peter slipped out of his bed and stood on shaky legs, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. 

It didn’t take that long for him to get ready because he wanted out of the apartment as soon as possible because something about being in that environment right now was making him feel uneasy and he wanted out. 

Once Peter was dressed and finished in the bathroom, he went outside his bedroom and was surprised to see May sitting at the kitchen table drinking a coffee in her hand. He thought she had the night shift tonight and wasn’t gonna be awake so early. 

“Hi May. I gotta get to school before I’m late” Peter said quickly “I already woke up late and I don’t wanna be late again for school” 

May turned towards where he was standing by his doorway and patted the chair next to her. “I don’t want you going to school on an empty stomach, baby. Come sit and eat something for five minutes” 

Peter wanted to argue and say no but he was hungry and it was only five minutes so he made his way over to the chair next to May and sat down. She pulled a plate out for him and piled up eggs and toast. 

“I wanted to see if you were free tonight because Dan wanted to take us out for dinner around six?” May asked straight away. Peter could tell she was really nervous to ask him and he knew that was because she probably thought that he hated Dan. Maybe it was true but he wasn’t so sure yet. 

Peter slowly took a giant bite out of his toast and shoved some eggs in there as well as he thought about what to say. He didn’t necessarily like Dan but only because it was probably because he was a little bit jealous of having to share May with someone else when he liked all of most of her attention on him. He also wanted May to be happy though and she seems happy with Dan. 

There was also the fact that he was supposed to hang out with Tony tonight. Today was their movie and take-out day and it was Peter’s turn to pick! 

“Um, I was supposed to go with Tony after school” Peter felt bad for saying that but he didn’t want to cancel on the man again. “I don’t want to cancel on him again, May, and tonight is my turn to pick the movie and the take-out” 

May bit her cheek like she usually did when she was thinking of something to say “Peter, you saw Tony last night and this is the only night this week that Dan has off. Can’t you just reschedule your day with Tony?”

“What?! Why? Can’t you reschedule the dinner with Dan?” Peter shot back. He didn’t like how May was making him cancel his time with Tony “Plus I also saw Dan last night too. Actually after I saw Tony so technically I should be seeing Tony before I see Dan” 

“I don’t want to fight with you, Peter, I’m not gonna ask you” May stood up and began to clear the plates from the table “You are going to cancel on Tony tonight and you’re coming to dinner with Dan and I” 

“That’s not fair! How is that fair to me. Or Tony?” 

May sighed. “It’s not gonna be fair to Dan if you don’t come to this dinner. Tony can wait” 

Peter stood up angrily and had never wanted to leave for school so badly than this moment. He didn’t want to fight with May but she wasn’t being fair. 

“Why can’t I go to Tony’s after school and he can drop me off at the dinner place at six?” 

“I want us to all leave for dinner together” May explained, clearly losing her patience but Peter wasn’t gonna stop here. 

“Then he can drop me off here at six” Peter begged. He just wanted to have his movie night. 

“Peter, no” May shook her head, trying not to freak out on him. “You are coming home straight after school. Do you understand me? There will be no movie night with Tony tonight. I don’t want to fight with you right now so please just go to school” 

“Fine” Peter grabbed his backpack and quickly put his shoes on. When he shut the door to leave his apartment he couldn’t help but slam it because May was only doing what Dan wanted and he didn’t like that. 

He pulled out his phone on the elevator to text Tony. 

Peter: Heyy! Are you still picking me up after school today for movie night?¿

Tony didn’t text him back until about twenty minutes later when he was just getting off the train and walking up to his school. 

Tony: Yep! Same spot. Don’t you think about picking some cheesy Disney movie

Peter: Hey that’s rude! You like Disney movies and I don’t care what anyone saids

Tony: If I do actually like them that’s all your fault. I’m going into a meeting now, kid but study hard!

Peter: Bye!!!!!!!

Peter had a huge smile on his face by the time he walked into school because for some reason Tony always had a way to make him feel happy no matter what. He especially needed that after the bad morning he had with May. 

He only hoped he would still be this happy after school when Tony picks him up. 

.  
.  
.

As soon as the last bell rang, Peter was already out the front doors of the school and was looking for Tony’s particular black Audi car. Peter loved that one the best because it had a really good speaker system on the inside but he wasn’t ever really into cars and sports as much as other boys were. He loved science and books. 

Once he spotted the familiar black car he ran over to it and felt his face break out into a huge smile as he got closer to it. 

“Hi Tony!” Peter said excitedly, jumping into the front passenger seat and throwing his backpack into the back. 

“Hey, Pete” Tony said, pulling the car out of park and driving away towards the tower “How was school?” 

“It was good. I was thinking about our movie night and I wanna watch Transformers. It’s not a Disney movie by the way” Peter explained. The rest of the car ride to the tower was spent with the two talking about movies that eventually led to food and then talk about Spider-Man upgrades. 

Peter was feeling extremely guilty by the time they arrived at the tower because Aunt May had told him to come straight home after school and especially not to go with Tony for movie night and Peter was disobeying all of her demands so he felt awful but he also really didn’t want to go to dinner with Dan tonight and not see Tony at all. 

The two of them were tucked into their usual movie positions that actually took a long time to find. At first Peter wanted to cuddle into Tony’s side the first time they watched a movie on the couch together but he wasn’t sure if Tony wanted him to be that close so he slowly started moving towards him on the couch and Tony found out what he was doing and pulled him into his side. 

Ever since then their usual sleeping positions were with Tony at the end of the couch and Peter tucked under his arm pressed against his side with their food over both of their laps. 

Today however, there was no food on their laps because Peter was feeling extremely guilty about ditching May after she told him to come straight home. 

Tony seemed to notice this as well because there was a rough hand being pressed against his forehead “What’s up, Pete?” 

“Huh?” Peter turned his attention up at Tony who still had his hand on his forehead and was looking at him with a concerned look. 

“You’re not yourself” Tony noticed “Every time we watch movies, I always have to tell you to be quiet because you’re talking so much” 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders and Tony removed his hand from his forehead. 

“What’s wrong, Pete? Something happen at school?” Tony asked but Peter shook his head. 

Peter knew he was a horrible person for lying to Tony and putting him in the line of May’s fire once she finds out where he is but also because he lied to May as well and did what he wasn’t supposed to do but he was too far in now that he couldn’t get out of it now even if he came clean and told Tony. 

Before Tony had the chance to say anything else his phone was ringing in his pocket against Peter’s side so Peter moved out of the way so To y could grab his phone. 

“Oh, it’s May” Tony said before answering and Peter felt his heart drop but before he could stop Tony he was already answering the phone. “Hey May-“ 

“Is Peter with you?!” May asked through the phone and Peter could hear her clearly. 

Tony looked at Peter confused before answering. “Yeah, he is but I’m guessing he isn’t supposed to be” 

“Oh my god” Peter heard May take a breath over the line “I’m so done! I’m done! I can’t do this with him anymore! He isn’t fucking listening to me!” 

Peter sat back a bit on the couch from Tony because just hearing how angry May was over the phone had him terrified for his angry she was gonna be in person. 

Tony still looked really confused but he now looked down at Peter with a look of disappointment and Peter felt tears burn his eyes now. “I’m sorry, May. I didn’t know he wasn’t supposed to come to the tower tonight. I can drive him home right now-“ 

“No, we’re coming to get him right now!” May took a breath “He was supposed to tell you that he couldn’t have his movie night tonight because we have plans but he didn’t listen to me!” 

Tony saw how scared Peter seemed to be at Mays yelling over the phone so he put a gentle hand on his knee to try and calm him. “I didn’t know. Just calm down and talk to him when you get here-“ 

“Don’t you tell me to calm down, Tony! He didn’t listen to me and he knows damn well he’s gonna get in trouble when I get there! Put him on the phone!” May practically screamed into the phone and Peter shook his head. There was no way he was talking to May right now. 

Tony held the phone to him but Peter shook his head with wide wet eyes and moved away a bit. “I think you should just talk to him when you get here-“ 

May cut Tony off again “Oh I’m gonna be doing more than just talking to him! He’s not listening to me anymore and I’m not gonna have this!” 

Before Tony could say anything else, May was hanging up the phone, leaving the two males to just stare at each other. Tony spoke first “Why didn’t you tell me you couldn’t come over today, buddy? I would have understood” 

Peter didn’t say anything but look down at his lap and play with a string on the blanket. Tony tilted his head up forwards “Look at me, Pete” 

Peter did so reluctantly so Tony asked again. “Why didn’t you tell me, bud?” 

Peter shook his head “I-I don’t know. I-May wanted m-me to um, have dinner with her and her b-boyfriend and-and I didn’t wanna cancel on you and I didn’t even want to eat dinner with him” 

Tony sighed sadly “Pete, if you Aunt planned a dinner with you and her new boyfriend then you have to. I can wait” 

Peter shook his head and looked at Tony desperately “No! I didn’t want to cancel on you. I didn’t want to go for dinner” 

“Do you not like her new boyfriend?” Tony asked curiously. 

Peter shrugged “No. I don’t know. Maybe… it’s just I get a weird vibe around him and I-I don’t like it” 

Tony thought about it for a moment. “A weird vibe? As in a bad one?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe” Peter said “Maybe-maybe I’m just mad or something at him for no reason. I don’t know” 

Tony stood up and pulled Peter to his feet “You need to trust your gut feelings but if you do feel something off it bad about him then you tell me. Or May. Just tell someone, Pete, okay?” 

Peter nodded his head letting Tony pull him towards the elevator so they could meet May in the lobby. He was not ready to deal with an angry Aunt May right now. He knows he messed up bad. 

Peter felt more tears burn his eyes again and he shuffled more towards Tony in the elevator to find some comfort despite what he knows is about to happen once May gets here. 

“Don’t worry, buddy” Tony comforted. He ran his hand through Peter’s hair to try and calm him. 

“She’s gonna be mad at me” Peter thought out loud. 

“Yeah, probably” Tony said which caused Peter to give him a dirty look “Because you didn’t listen to her, Pete” 

Peter knew Tony was right so he didn’t say anything to him. He decided to stay quiet until May got here to yell at him and maybe even after that as well. 

The elevator doors opened and not even a minute later May was walking into the lobby of the tower looking mad followed by Dan who looked annoyed. 

Peter had to fight the urge to hide behind Tony as May spotted him and immediately started walking towards him with her eyes burning a hole through Peter’s head. Once she was close enough to them she started yelling. 

“What is wrong with you, Peter?! I tell you to come straight home after school and that you are not allowed to see Tony tonight because we are busy and you go and do both of those things!” May yelled “And on top of all that you don’t answer your phone so I thought that you were kidnapped! I thought someone had taken you, Peter! You have no idea how much stress you have just put us all through!” 

May stepped forward and grabbed Peter’s wrist and tugged him forwards roughly “May, I-I’m sorry-“ 

“I don’t want to hear it, Peter. Dan gets one night off this week that I made very clear to you this morning and he just wasted it on trying to look for you because you decided to run away!”

“I didn’t run away-“ 

“I said I don’t want to hear it, Peter!” May tugged on his wrist again and that almost caused Peter to trip over his feet and fall over. 

“May, don’t yell at him,” Tony said. He couldn’t stand there and watch Peter get yelled at and so close to tears. “I should have known and-“

May turned and faced Tony now “No! Don’t you try and stand up for him.”

“May, you’re hurting me.” Peter said with May’s hand tightly around his wrist. 

May just ignored him and started walking away from Tony “Say goodbye to Tony, Peter because you’re not gonna be seeing him for awhile” 

At that Peter broke out into tears and let May tightly pull him away from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this!! Next chapter will be up soon:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote practically this whole fic while I was in Cuba which I think is pretty cool because it was written in a different country, anyways I hope you guys like this one:)

In the car on the way back from the tower, Peter was sitting in the backseat trying to stop silently crying but it wasn’t working. He doesn’t even know why he’s silently carrying to begin with because both May and Dan knows that he’s crying so there’s no point in stopping it now. 

May surprisingly isn’t yelling at him in the car like the way he thought she was going to be. She hasn’t even said a word to anyone since they started driving. 

Peter guesses that that only means that he’s gonna get yelled at even more when they get home. He just hopes Dan isn’t there anymore. 

He spent the rest of the car ride with his forehead pressed up against the car window because it was cold and it felt really good on his skin right now and helped calm him down a bit. 

Peter knew that as soon as they got to the apartment that May was gonna start yelling at him and probably ground him but it wouldn’t matter anyways because he was already not allowed to see Tony and that means no lab time, no movie nights and ordering in food together or laughing with each other until he felt sick to his stomach in a good way. 

Peter had no idea where Dan lived but he was pretty sure that the man didn’t live anywhere near his apartment building meaning that he was probably gonna come up and yell at him along with May since she was parking the car. 

The whole way up in the elevator was awkward and quiet. Dan was whispering something to May but Peter couldn’t care to use his spidey sense to listen in. When they arrived on their floor, Peter made sure that he was the last one out of the elevator because he wanted to delay the inevitable as much as possible. 

“Peter, please go to your room and I’ll be there to talk to you soon” May said placing her purse down and sounding really tired. Peter felt horrible even more than he did before for making May feel so bad. Part of him also wanted to argue and talk to her about what had happened but he already knew he was in deep so he just walked into his bedroom and sat down on his desk chair. 

May watched Peter leave the room and once he was gone she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. “I don’t know what to do with him” 

Dan sat beside May and placed his hand on her back to try and comfort her “He’s a teenage boy, May, he’s gonna act out sometimes” 

May shook her head “No. you don’t understand, this isn’t my Peter. Peter never acts out like this, he just wouldn’t do something like this unless something was really nothing him and if I did something to him then I need to talk to him and find out” 

Dan nodded along “Alright. So we’ll go talk to him right now” 

“No” May started “ I need to talk to him alone. Without you. He won’t open up to me if you’re there” 

Dan stood up off the couch and he suddenly seemed really angry “What do you mean he won’t open up? If he doesn’t then you force him to talk” 

May stood up as well because she was not having Dan say he was gonna force her nephew into talking if he wasn’t ready. Especially with a stranger that he just met a few days ago. 

“I’ve been raising Peter since he was four years old. I know him better than anyone else in his life so don’t you tell me that I need to force him into opening up to me because it’s not gonna happen” May walked towards the front door “I need to talk to my nephew so I think it would be best if you leave for tonight, Dan” 

Dan took a few steps towards May and towered over her “May, I can get through to him. Make to male, that’s what he needs more of in his life and he doesn’t have that and I’m more than willing to give it to him” 

May took a step back in shock “Peter has been doing just fine without any male figures in his life but he has Tony that has stepped up to be there for him so maybe I made a mistake by not letting Peter see him” 

“Tony Stark? Tony Stark.” Dan asked like it was a joke “Are you seriously gonna trust that man with your nephew, May, you did the right thing today and not letting Peter see that man ever again” 

“What are you talking about?” May asked confused “I’m not letting Peter never see Tony again I just wanted to distance them a bit but now I think I made a mistake saying that” 

“Why? Peter snuck out today and you didn’t know where he was when all along he was up in Stark Tower doing only god knows what and it’s all Tony Stark's fault” Dan was getting really angry as he spoke and May was needing to get him out of the apartment now. 

“This has nothing to do with Tony” May defended him “Peter didn’t tell me where he was going because we had a fight before he left for school this morning and of course I’m going to talk to him about that but Tony is wonderful with Peter so I’m not gonna take them away from each other” 

“May, Peter was supposed to come out for dinner with us today and he didn’t” Dan explained angrily as if May didn’t know what went on tonight. “This was the one night of the week that I had off and your nephew ruined it by running away with Stark” 

“You don’t know the full story, Dan so stop acting like you do-“ 

“Oh and you do? You know what’s going on in that kids mind right now?” Dan interrupted. 

May wanted to start screaming at him but she didn’t want Peter to bear any of this “I’m trying to figure that out but in order to do that you need to leave” 

Dan looked between the door and May for a few seconds before finally deciding to leave “Alright. Whatever. Talk to him and figure him out and I’ll talk to you once you do that” 

May didn’t wait to say goodbye before she was shutting the front door and locking it. She has no idea why Dan was acting like such an asshole but she realizes that she has been one to Peter today so she needs to talk to him. 

After May took a few calming breaths she went to Peter’s bedroom door and knocked “Peter, can I come in?” 

“Yeah” 

May opened the door and saw Peter sitting in his desk chair looking like he had just finished crying. She felt horrible that she was the reason for that. 

As she sat on his bed she spoke “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry for freaking out on you this morning and a few hours ago”

Peter didn’t say anything so May continued “You just really scared me today after school. When you weren’t home and you weren’t answering your phone my first thought was that someone had kidnapped you on your way home from school and that our last conversation was gonna be me yelling at you and I’m sorry” 

Now that Peter had May’s side of the story, he felt horrible. The whole time he was only thinking about himself when he had no idea how worried and scared May had been. 

“I’m sorry. I should have called you or texted you” Peter said sadly as he looked at his feet like they were the most interesting things in the world. 

“No, you should have come home like I told you to” May said firmly “Why didn’t you?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and wasn’t gonna explain why but May had really surprised him because she wasn’t yelling at him and instead was actually talking to him. He had to say something. 

“I just wanted to see Tony because I like our movie nights and-and I’d rather go do that than dinner with Dan” Peter explained and May laughed weakly at the way Peter said Dans name. 

“I know, baby, but you have to make time for both” May explained. She knew how much Peter looked up to Tony as a father figure and that it was probably hard for him to see her with another man that wasn’t Ben but May wanted Peter to be okay with it. 

Peter didn’t want to argue anymore. He felt bad enough for worrying May so much and making her think that he got kidnapped on the street walking home from school but that guilt was already punishment enough for him because he knew he wasn’t gonna be doing that ever again. 

“I know and I’m sorry” Peter said looking down at his hands. May stood up and pressed a kiss to his hair and brushed his hair off his face. 

“We still have to talk about the dinner you ditched on today, Honey” Peter sighed and May continued “Dan really wants to try to get to know you better so please let him. That being said, I’m thinking we can go for dinner all together the night after tomorrow” 

“Can I go over to the tower tomorrow after school?” Peter asked hopefully. He didn’t think May would say yes after everything that happened but it was worth a shot. 

“I don’t know, Peter. You really scared me today and you lied to me. That’s not okay” May sat back down on Peter’s bed as she continued “I want you to understand that you can’t do this ever again, Peter. Do you understand me? I want you to keep me updated on where you are and who you’re with” 

Peter nodded his head. He was totally okay with updating May on everything that he was doing when he was out because it sounded like he was gonna be able to see Tony again soon. 

“Yes. I promise, May. I’ll text you or call you when I leave school and get home or wherever I am” Peter looked at her with his best puppy dog eyes “So? Can I go to Tony’s after school tomorrow?” 

“Yes, only if he can pick you up and drop you off tomorrow at nine and no later than nine, okay? I’ll be home from work at about nine as well then straight to bed for you” Peter excitedly got off his desk chair and went to hug May before getting ready for bed now. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” Peter hugged May and then rushed off towards the bathroom to start getting ready for bed. 

Everything actually turned out better than he could have ever imagined it would be tonight. He thought May was gonna yell at him until she lost her voice and then ground him from doing anything for a month. 

So everything turned out better than he thought. 

.  
.  
.

“Why do you eat your Oreos like that?” Tony asked Peter. He was leaning against the kitchen counter opposite Peter who jumped up on the counter so he could hand his legs over the side. 

Tony picked Peter up from school in their usual spot and drove to the tower. Tony was surprised when Peter called him at lunch and asked to come over to the tower after school because Tony thought that May had grounded him from coming to the tower any time soon but after Peter explained everything that happened last night after May took him back home all made a little bit more sense but he could tell that Peter was leaving some stuff out. 

Peter answered Tony’s question with a shrug and a cheeky grin “It tastes better when you lick all the icing off first” 

“You’re a strange kid, you know that?” Tony joked. He secretly loved how unique and innocent Peter always was. 

“I think you’re strange if you don’t eat Oreos this way” Peter joked back. He had a fun time hanging out at the tower for a few hours and he wished he could stay longer but it was almost 8:30pm and he had to be home at nine. 

“Next time you come over I’ll try it, alright?” Tony asked but he was secretly trying to ask if Peter was gonna be coming over again soon. 

“Yeah, then you’ll see what you’ve been missing out on this whole time” Peter laughed and shoved another Oreo in his mouth after he licked all the icing off. 

“We should get going so you make it back home for nine, kid” Tony saw the way Peter’s face fell and he hated seeing the kid look so sad but in a way it was a good thing because that meant that Peter didn’t want to go home and wanted to stay with him and that Peter wasn’t sick of him yet. 

“Can we just wait and eat one more Oreo?” Peter asked. He didn’t want to leave yet. He was with Tony for almost five hours but he still didn’t want to leave him. “Maybe two more?” 

Tony laughed “Bring them with us and we’ll eat them in the car” 

As much as Peter didn’t want to leave he was excited about eating Oreos in the car on the way home but that excitement only lasted a little bit because he knew he was going to be going home when he wanted so badly to stay at the tower. 

It was like ever since May announced that she had a boyfriend and Peter met him he felt like he never wanted to go home just in case he was there even though he only met him a few days prior there was just something about him that he didn’t like. 

The car ride back to Peter’s apartment was spent with them both eating Oreos and talking non stop but as soon as they got closer to the apartment Peter stopped talking because his mood changed and he no longer felt happy. 

Tony seemed to sense that as well because instead of just parking the car outside of Peter’s apartment he parked it and shut it off. “I’ll come up with you, kid” 

“You don’t have to do that, Tony. I-I can walk up by myself” Peter felt bad for making Tony feel like he needed to walk him to his room but at the same time he really didn’t want to complain because he wanted Tony to walk him up. 

“I don’t have to but I want to” Tony said as he began to get out of the car “There’s a difference so grab your Oreos and let’s go” 

Peter grabbed the half eaten pack of Oreos and got out of the car. Inside the building they took the elevator because it was finally fixed which was really great because it was tiring walking up all those stairs all the time. 

“Is your Aunt home yet?” Tony asked. He wouldn’t mind staying with Peter until May got home if she wasn’t already home. 

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe. She said she’ll be home around nine so she might be” 

Peter unlocked his front door and walked in with Tony shutting the door behind them. “May? Are you home?” 

Peter waited for an answer but there was none so he threw his backpack by the door and jumped over the couch with his Oreos so he could eat them. “I’ll stay until she gets here. We can continue eating our Oreos until she gets here” 

Peter liked that idea so he agreed with Tony and made room for him on the couch. 

Less than five minutes later the front door was being opened and both Peter and Tony shot their heads to look towards the door. 

“Hi May! Me and Tony are eating- oh” Peter saw Dan walk in the door and he was surprised to see him and not May but he was even more surprised to see him shut the door behind him meaning that May was not behind him. “Dan? W-what are you doing here?” 

Dan stumbled in looking clearly drunk and walked into the kitchen so Peter followed him “Dan? Where’s May and how did you even get in?” 

Tony followed Peter as well because he immediately didn’t like this guy and he hasn’t even been in the same room with him for a minute yet. 

“Your Aunt is working late” Dan mumbled then turned back towards Peter and stepped towards him “Told me to put you to bed so let’s go” 

Dan grabbed Peter’s arm and went to pull him out of the kitchen but Tony pulled him back and pulled Peter against his chest. “Don’t touch him” 

Dan let go of Peter after Tony told him not to touch him and leaned against the kitchen counter to hold himself up “Hmm? You must be Tony. Tony Stark. I’m Dan and May’s boyfriend” 

Dan held his hand out for Tony to shake so the hand that was over Peter’s chest he held out to give Dan a hand shake but Dan was way too drunk to give him a proper one. 

“Your Aunt told me to make sure you sleep so come on” Dan went to grab Peter’s arm again but when Tony pushed him away he stumbled a bit and grabbed onto the counter for support. 

“What the fuck man” Dan said and tried to reach for Tony’s arm but he was too drunk and Tony was too quick. 

“You’re not staying here tonight, Peter, we’re leaving” Tony held onto Peter as he turned around to leave. There was absolutely no way he was gonna leave Peter here with this drunk man. 

Peter was reluctant to follow Tony out because he was confused by the whole situation happening in front of him. He didn’t know where Aunt May was and it was almost 9:30pm and for some reason Dan was able to let himself into the apartment. It didn’t make any sense but there was also no way he wasn’t gonna not leave with Tony. 

“You can’t just leave, Peter” Dan started to say. “You know how mad your Aunt got last time at you” 

Peter felt like crying again because Dan seemed to know all the right things to say to him to get him to feel bad and guilty about what he did. Tony seemed to notice this because he gently put a hand on his shoulder and started leading him towards the door. 

“We can call May in the car, buddy, and you can sleep at the tower tonight” Tony said as he continued to pull Peter towards the door so they could leave. He didn’t want the kid staying here with this man that could be capable of anything and hurt Peter while he was drunk. The man was definitely a violent and angry drunk. 

Dan started mumbling some stuff as they shut the door and Tony continued to pull Peter towards the elevator to get him out of there. Now he understood why Peter got such a weird feeling around this guy. 

They quickly got to the car and Tony drove away before they even got their seatbelts on properly. He just wanted to get Peter out of there and deal with everything later. Before Tony met Peter he would have never really cared about this sort of thing but Peter came into his life and made him soft. Peter made him care about things like this. 

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and handed it towards Peter “Call your Aunt and tell her that Dan is drunk and I’m not leaving you there with him alone so you’re staying with me” 

Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes as he slowly took the phone from him. He didn’t understand what had just happened but he was glad that he was getting out of his apartment where Dan was. 

“Um, okay” Peter pulled up Mays contact and hit the call button. She picked up on the fourth ring. 

“Tony? Is everything okay?” May said into the phone. 

“Uh, it’s me, May. Tony dropped me off at home at nine and you weren’t there so he came in to wait with me but then Dan walked in and I thought it was you but it wasn’t and he was really drunk so Tony said I can stay at the tower tonight” Peter explained. He was looking at Tony the whole time he explained so he didn’t start freaking out. 

“What do you mean he came into the apartment drunk, Peter? He was at work” May sounded confused and it also sounded like she was still at work. 

“I don’t know he was just drunk. He smelt bad too” Peter had never been drunk or even taken a sip of any kind of alcohol in his life but he still knew what drunk meant. Ben got drunk almost every Friday night with his friends but he was never violent with anyone especially Peter. He would come home on Friday nights drunk and if Peter was still up he would pull him into a bear hug and squeeze him until Peter said he couldn’t breathe anymore. That was the type of drunk that Peter was used to, not angry aggressive Dan. 

“He must have had a bad day at work. I’m sorry for sending him to check up on you” May sighed “I just wanted to make sure you got in okay after you texted me, baby. I’ll be home soon though” 

“You could have asked Tony to check up on me if you were scared because I was already with him and I don’t want Dan to do that” Peter was a bit mad and annoyed that May didn’t even ask Tony or call him to do that. “And I’m sleeping at Tony’s house tonight so I’m not gonna go back home” 

May sighed again but it wasn’t her tired sigh, it was her annoyed and mad sigh “Peter, you can’t just sleep over at Tony’s without even asking me. It’s a school night anyways” 

Peter threw his head back in annoyance “May, we’re not gonna be staying up all night in the lab, I’m just gonna sleep and I don’t wanna go back home if Dan is there” 

“I’ll call him and tell him to leave then I’ll be home soon, I’m just finishing up at work here” Peter could hear May shuffling papers in the background as she talked so he knew she would probably leave work soon and be home but he didn’t want to go back. 

“No, May, just… Tony said I can stay with him so please?” Peter begged but he knew May wouldn’t cave. She was really strict on what time he went to bed on school nights and never let him stay over at his friends houses or Tony’s house for that matter. 

There was only one time where he has slept over at Tony’s on a school night and that was because May was sick and she didn’t want to get Peter sick before his big test so he stayed over. 

“Peter, no” Peter made of noise of annoyance and kicked his foot on the floor mat. Tony saw how frustrated he was getting so he held his hand out for the phone so he could talk to May. 

“Hey, May” Tony said “I know Pete’s not allowed to sleep over on school nights but I promise I’ll make sure he goes straight to bed and I’ll wake him up and get him to school on time tomorrow. You don’t need to worry about him here” 

Tony waited for May to say something and he could see Peter watching him anxiously on the corner of his eye. May sighed “Alright, fine. But as soon as you get there I want Peter in bed and asleep, no watching tv no eating candy or drinking hot chocolate. In bed and asleep and I can tell if he actually went to bed tomorrow when I see him” 

“Yes. I promise I’ll make sure he goes to bed” Tony smiled to himself because he loved hanging out with Peter because he was this breath of fresh air with his childlike ways and his innocence that was really different for Tony to be around. 

“Let me talk to my kid now so I can say goodnight” 

Tony handed the phone back over to Peter who was smiling bright because he obviously listened to the phone call with his spidey sense to hear May. “Thank you, May!” 

“I meant what I said, Peter. Listen to Tony and go to bed when he tells you to. I love you, baby” May blew kisses into the phone and Peter laughed. 

“I love you, May. Goodnight!” Peter hung up the phone after and handed it back to Tony. 

Peter felt safer now that he was gonna be spending the night at Tony’s and not with Dan in the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was your guys’ Halloween? What did you do and dress up as? 
> 
> I spent the whole day and night watching greys anatomy and then read a scary Halloween Iron dad fic so mine was fun:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! I’m so sorry I somehow forgot to post this fic for some reason and I just had the chapter sitting there so I hope you like it:)

School was okay for Peter for the most part. 

Tony made sure he went to bed early and when he woke up today Tony had attempted to make him pancakes but he ended up burning them so on the way to school he went through McDonald’s drive through to get him some breakfast which Peter was really excited about because he’s never had McDonald’s breakfast in a really long time. 

May had texted Peter during the day and told him that she was off work and that he had to come home right after school and that there would be no seeing Tony today. As much as he wanted to protest that and beg May to go over to the tower he knew he couldn’t because May wouldn’t give in this time, he had already spent the night at the tower and he couldn’t ask for more right now. 

After school Peter went straight home. The whole train ride home and basically ever since May texted him to go straight home after school he was really scared that Dan was gonna be there. 

Thankfully he wasn’t there and it was just May. 

“How was school, Petey?” May asked. She was sitting on the couch reading a book but she put the book down when he walked in. 

“It was good” Peter said as he sat down next to May and pulled his legs up on the couch. 

May closed her book and moved it on the table in front of them so she could give her full attention to Peter. “How was your night? Did you sleep well?” 

Peter nodded his head “Yeah. I was in bed by ten and I had to wake up like six which sucked but I got McDonald’s” 

“Tony fed you McDonald’s for breakfast?” May always wanted her nephew to eat healthy so she was a little annoyed that Tony fed him McDonald’s. 

“Yeah but only because he burnt the pancakes” Peter laughed at the memory of this morning and waking up to the smell of burnt pancakes coming from the kitchen. 

“At least he tried” She said. “We need to talk about something, Petey” 

Peter always hated when May said that. It was never followed by anything good and it always made him get anxiety but he did know that it was most likely about Dan and last night. He just didn’t know if he would be getting in trouble or not. 

Peter leaned towards a bit to show May that he was listening. May began “When I got home last night Dan was already gone but he called me and wanted to apologize to me and to you for how he acted. He said he had a really bad day at work and when I called him he was already drunk but he wanted to make sure you were still okay so he came over anyways. I didn’t know he was drunk when I called him, Pete” 

“Well, he was rude and he grabbed my wrist hard and it hurt” Peter held onto his wrist like Dan did the night before but not as hard. 

“He didn’t mean to hurt you, baby, he’s a good guy and he only came because I told him to” Peter didn’t think May was right about that but he didn’t say anything. 

“How did he even get in?” Peter just assumed that May gave him a key or something and if that’s the case then he’s gonna be really mad. 

“I told the front desk to let him in” May said before continuing “I know it’s hard for you, Peter and you probably don’t like him too much but I want you to at least give him a chance, okay? Just try and talk to him without being mean” 

Peter wasn’t sure that he could do that but if May wanted him to then he would try for her “Fine but only if you call Tony next time to check up on me and not him because I’m mad that you didn’t call Tony and you called Dan instead. When I was with Tony to begin with” 

“Alright. You’re right, I should have but I thought if I called Dan instead then maybe you guys could have talked a bit before I got home” May patted his knee and reached over to grab her book again. “You’re free to go, Mr” 

Peter stood up and skipped to his bedroom because he knew exactly what he was gonna do. 

Inside his bedroom he shut the door and grabbed his bag where he put his Spider-Man suit in from a few nights ago when he last went out. May still didn’t know he was Spider-Man so he had to hide that from her so he would have to lie to get out of the apartment. 

Grabbing his bag, Peter left his bedroom and went to go leave “I’m gonna go to Neds house for a bit” 

“Alright. Be home before dinner” May said to him without even looking up from her book. 

“Okay! Bye May!” 

.  
.  
.

Peter has been swinging around Queens for a few hours now. 

He’s stopped two robberies and helped a cat cross the road by himself so he didn’t get hit by a car. He did all that and he still had about an hour before he had to be home at seven for dinner and he still wanted to stay out late but the streets have been really quiet for the past hour or so. 

Peter leaped off the high building that he was on and shot a web so he could swing to the next building. He decided to swing his way to the tower so he could see Tony for a bit and maybe eat some of his food. 

It didn’t take him long to swing there because he was already halfway there to begin with and when he got there he crawled up to Tony’s floor and hoped he would find him in the living room. 

Thankfully Tony was in the living room looking like he was on his phone and eating something. Peter knocked on the window, causing Tony to quickly look towards him looking scared. 

He walked over to the window once he saw it was Peter and asked FRIDAY to open it. “Hey Tony!”

Peter jumped in and pulled his mask off walking to where Tony was just sitting on the couch so he could see what he was eating. Tony followed him holding his heart because Peter was up way too high even if he did have spidey powers. 

“Next time please use the elevator. It’s there for a reason” Tony followed Peter into the living room. 

“It’s not as fun. What’re you eating?” Peter jumped onto the couch on his stomach and faced Tony who sat down in the spot he was sitting on before. 

“I’m eating-“ 

Peter cut Tony off and grabbed the sandwich that was on the plate and took a bite “Mmm! This is really good” 

“Isn’t it. I make the best sandwiches” Tony leaned back on the couch “So what brings you here?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders and took another bite “I was patrolling then I got bored so I came to say hi. And to see if you have any good food” 

Tony laughed as Peter got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen to find some food. Tony made himself comfortable in his spot and went back on his phone as Peter dug through his cabinet. 

“You are everything last time you were here so I didn’t have a chance to go grocery shopping yet,” Tony said. 

“You don’t go grocery shopping” Peter teased but it was true. Tony had FRIDAY order everything. 

“Fine then. I’ll order what you want just tell FRIDAY” Tony looked up at Peter to give him a dirty look as he walked back in with a fruit gushers in one hand and Tony’s sandwich in the other hand. 

“You ate all my gushers?” Peter accused looking mad. 

Tony shrugged “They’re good and I never them before you started eating all my food. They’re not exactly adult foods, kid” 

Peter jumped back onto the couch and laid on his stomach “They can be any age food. But I guess you never had them around when you were a kid because you’re too old” 

“Hey!” Tony grabbed the fruit gushers out of Peter’s hand “Watch it because I can eat the rest right now” 

“No! I’m joking!” Peter sat up and tried to grab the snack from Tony’s hand but he held it out too far to reach “I’m just joking. You’re young. So young, I’m the old one here so please give me back my gushers” 

Tony laughed and eyed Peter for a few seconds before giving Peter back his gushers. That kid loved his gushers. 

“What me to order some actual food for you to eat?” Tony asked. He wouldn’t mind ordering in some pizza and having a movie night with the kid. 

“I can’t” Peter said sadly “I have to be home before seven or else May’s gonna be mad” 

Tony was also a little sad about that because he loved hanging out with the kid but Peter couldn’t so now Tony was probably gonna past time in his lab until he passes out. “Want me to drive you home then?” 

Peter seemed to think about it for a few seconds before shaking his head and standing up “It’s okay. I’ll just swing back I told her I went to Neds anyways so it’s fine” 

“So you have to change into your clothes before you go home?” Tony asked. He didn’t like how Peter changed in alley ways because it was dangerous, especially now when it was dark out and getting darker. If someone saw him change in an ally way they could hurt him, if they didn’t see him change out of his Spider-Man suit first. 

“Yeah, May can’t see me walk in looking like this” For someone who was Spider-Man and saw how evil and dangerous some people in this world could be, Peter was sometimes too young and nïeve to see how someone could easily take advantage of him and hurt him in the ally way when he was changing at night and that scared Tony a lot. 

“It’s dark out, Pete” Tony pointed out “Do you really think it’s safe getting naked in an alleyway right now?” 

“What? I’m not naked!” Peter flushed red “I wear underwear under my suit. Why would I get naked in a dirty alleyway?” 

“Close enough, kid” Tony stood up already prepared to drive Peter home “It’s dangerous. Especially for you” 

Peter crossed his arms at Tony because he didn’t know what he meant by that “What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Tony thought about the best way to explain this to Peter “I mean that you’re fifteen years old and some evil people might take advantage of your age and hurt you” 

Tony waited for Peter to understand what he was saying but he still didn’t seem to get it so Tony sighed. Peter uncrossed his arms and eyed Tony “Well then I’ll fight them and run away” 

Tony really didn’t want to have the stranger danger talk with Peter right now and he really thought that Peter already knew that talk. Maybe not. “I don’t just mean people who want to fight you, Pete” 

Peter now looked more confused as ever “Then if they don’t want to fight me then I’ll just walk away and go home” 

Tony pintched the bridge of his nose because he really didn’t want to say it but it looked like he had to “I mean people that would see you change and want to rape you, Peter” 

Peter took a step back and looked scared. He didn’t say anything for a few seconds and Tony could see that he was trying to think about something but he still looked confused “How?” 

Tony didn’t know what he was asking but he wasn’t prepared to give Peter that talk right now… or ever, maybe that was May’s job when the time came. 

“Some pervert walks by the ally way and sees some young boy in the ally way in nothing but his underwear” Tony explained “What do you think he’s gonna do next? A case of bad timing, being in the wrong place at the wrong time” 

Peter started following Tony towards the elevator because he was still really confused and he wanted to ask more questions but now he was also scared. 

“Wait! Someone might see me in the car with you without my mask on” Peter said and Tony only sighed because Peter was more concerned about someone seeing him than what Tony just said about him making sure not to change in an alleyway so he doesn’t get raped. 

“I’ll make sure no one sees you” 

They went down to Tony’s car garage and got into his car that had tinted windows so no one could see them inside. 

He pulled out of the garage and started to drive Peter home and it was already extremely dark outside for 7:00pm so he was kinda glad that Tony was driving him home. 

“Where’s your bag?” Tony asked. He didn’t know what alleyway Peter had been changing in. 

“What?” 

“Your bag? With your clothes. What alleyway is it in?” Tony asked again. 

“Oh, um, it’s the one next to the train station” Peter explained and Tony sighed again. 

“Pete, that’s the worst place to keep it never mind changing in there” Tony looked over at Peter to looked so small in the seat next to him. It was weird but Peter always looked younger in his Spider-Man suit. The way his hair was always messy and his small frame showed. Tony hated him being Spider-Man sometimes. 

“I didn’t know” 

“I don’t want you changing in alleyways anymore” Tony could not have Peter doing that again. He knew the kid was changing there to begin with but he didn’t know he was doing that so late at night and that Peter was so nïeve about it. 

“Why? Where am I supposed to change then?” Peter asked annoyed. 

“Did you hear what I just said about pervert men and women in this world, Kid. This is just another Spider-Man rule that I’m setting for you and if you can’t follow it then I’m taking the suit” 

Peter turned towards Tony and looked mad “You can’t do that! Where else am I gonna change?” 

“Change in your room and if May’s home then you can come to the tower and change there” Tony knew Peter would hate doing that but if it would keep him safe then he would. 

“That’s so annoying” Peter whined. He hated some of Tonys Spider-Man rules. Stupid!

“Well that’s too bad, Pete but you’re gonna listen to them” Tony didn’t really care whether or not Peter liked that rule or the other rules he set up for him but Peter was a child and had to listen to an adult if that adult told him to do something out of his best interests. 

Tony learned that not long after he met Peter. He could tell Peter what to do because he was a child but it wasn’t like he could tell Steve or Natasha what to do. They were adults and could take care of themselves. 

Peter on the other hand needed guidance and needed someone to tell him what to do at times which is what Tony’s doing. 

Peter obviously didn’t like those rules “That’s so stupid! Why can’t I just change in the alleyway? I’m only in my underwear for like five seconds! Ugh” 

Tony wasn’t used to dealing with a teenager so Peter sometimes acted a certain way that he wasn’t really sure how to handle him. 

“I’m only doing this because I care about you and I don’t want that to happen to you, buddy” Tony admitted but Peter didn’t seem to care because he looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but the car right now. 

“Why do you and Aunt May always tell me what to do?! Why can’t I tell you guys what to do or you guys have to ask me if you want to go somewhere?” Peter whined and he knew the answer but he was still really mad. 

Tony laughed because Peter was being ridiculous “That’s not how this works, bud. Wait till you have kids then you can tell them what to do” 

Tony suddenly realized that he just referred to Peter as his kid but thankfully Peter was too annoyed to realize. “Ew I’m never having kids” 

Tony laughed again but it was because Peter was too cute even when he wasn’t trying to be. He pulled up to the alleyway beside the train station and put the car in park. 

Peter went to get out but Tony stopped him “Stay here while I go get it” 

Peter didn’t protest because he knew Tony would be getting out of the car anyways so he waited for Tony to come back with his backpack and handed it to him. 

“I’m surprised this is still here” Tony said as he started the car up again. 

Peter pressed the button on his suit to make it fall off of him so he could change into his clothes. He had no problem doing this in front of Tony because he trusted the man and he didn’t really have any other options. 

“Oh Pete, you really do just change in front of anyone” Tony said because he expected Peter to hop into the backseat or at least wait until he pulled over so Peter could tell him to close his eyes so he could change. 

Peter put his shirt on and looked at Tony confused “What? You’re not just anyone, Tony” 

Peter didn’t want to tell Tony that he thought of him as a father figure so he didn’t say that. Tony on the other hand thought that that was adorable and he wanted so badly to tell Peter what he really thought of him as his kid and referred to him that way to other people. 

Tony just ruffled Peter’s hair but Peter gave him a dirty look which wasn’t possible for Peter to do. 

“You just touched all my sweat” Peter laughed and stuck his tongue out at Tony. 

“You’re gross. Get your pants on and get out” Tony joked. He was about to pull up to Peter’s apartment but he really didn’t want the kid to leave. 

Peter got his pants and shoes on just in time for Tony to pull up in front of his apartment but he didn’t want to leave just yet either. “I’ll ask May if I can come over after school tomorrow” 

At least Tony had something to look forward to “Ask her if you can stay the weekend and I’ll drop you off at school on Monday” 

Peter’s smile widened. If May said no he would probably get down on his knees and beg her because he wants to spend the whole weekend at the tower so badly.

“I’ll ask her tonight and I’ll text you! Bye!” Peter grabbed his bag out of the car and waved bye to Tony before walking up to his apartment. 

May was in the kitchen getting plates ready when Peter walked in “Peter? Is that you?” 

Peter walked into the kitchen and threw his bag down “Yeah. Did you thought I was Dan? Is he coming?” 

May looked at him questionably before turning back to the plates “No, he’s not coming tonight. He’s working late” 

“Were you gonna invite him over?” Peter asked. If May said yes than he was gonna be really angry. 

“No, Petey” May walked into the dining room and placed the plates down “Tonight is supposed to be just you and me” 

Peter liked the sound of that so he washed his hands and helped May finish setting the table then they sat down.

May started talking first “How was Tony’s?” 

Peter shoved a spoon full of corn into his mouth as he answered, “It was fun. He wanted me to stay for- wait. How did you know I was with Tony?” 

Peter stopped chewing and eyed May. He told her he was going to Neds but actually went out as Spider-Man and then to the tower so how did she know. 

“I just know” May took a sip of her whine but Peter wanted to know how she knew. 

“How did you know I was with Tony?” He asked again. Peter was a bit scared that he was gonna get in trouble for going. 

“I know because every time you’re with him you always come back a little happier and a little less… tense” May explained. She noticed earlier that Peter would be in a bad mood or not feeling the best and then he would hang out with Tony and come back really happy and more relaxed. It would be hard for anyone to notice but May knew Peter so well so she noticed every time. “Also the fact that you smell like him. And I looked out the window to see if I could see you walking but I saw an Audi pull up and there’s only one person who would pull up here in an Audi” 

Peter looked down at his plate and moved his food around. He didn’t know he came back happier when he was with Tony. He also didn’t know he smelt like him “What do you mean I smell like him?” 

May laughed “You smell like his aftershave and cologne and I know you wear neither so…” 

Peter didn’t even noticed that Tony’s smell could rub off on him just after being in his living room and car for less than an hour. He liked the smell though because it reminded him of Tony. 

They were silent for a few minutes and Peter was thinking about what May said “Is it true that I come back happier after hanging out with him?” 

May smiled warmly and nodded her head “Yeah, it is” 

“Oh” Peter didn’t exactly know what to say about that.

“Can I ask you something?” May stopped eating and looked at Peter. 

Peter hated that question as much as he hated the other question “Um, yeah?” 

“Do you think of Tony as a father figure?” May asked like she already knew the answer and Peter felt his cheeks heat up. 

He thought of Tony as a father figure ever since the time he threw up in the lab and instead of yelling at him and standing him home, Tony helped him into the bathroom and sat with him until he felt better while he gently rubbed his back. Peter knew that Tony could have easily said he didn’t want to deal with it and sent him home but instead he kept him at the tower until he felt better. That’s the day he started thinking of him as a father figure but he didn’t tell anyone that. Not even May. 

Peter didn’t know how to answer this question so he just shrugged his shoulders. May reached out and touched his hand “I’m not gonna be mad if you do, Petey” 

“Yeah but it’s weird” Peter said “I don’t want Tony to think of me as some stupid little kid who only wants to hang out with him because I see him as my dad” 

May nodded along showing Peter that she was listening and Peter continued “I know if he found out he would be like what’s this stupid kids problem I’m not gonna hang out with him anymore and then I’m not gonna be happy again” 

“Oh baby, he’s not gonna say that” May reassured him “I can tell that he feels the same way about you because you mean a lot to him, he told me” 

Peter’s eyes widened and he looked up at May “What? When did he tell you that?” 

“He told me that a few weeks ago” May didn’t want to tell Peter because she didn’t know if it should come from her or Tony but she’s pretty sure Peter needs to hear this right now “I decided to come pick you up one day from the tower after work and it was late at night, maybe around eleven or twelve and Tony told me to come up in the elevator and I did and when I got there I saw you fast asleep half on his lap. You had your arm above your head and your other hand fisted in his shirt the exact same way I would come home from work and find you asleep on top of Ben” 

Peter blushed red because he didn’t remember falling asleep on Tony , but he remembers the pictures of him sleeping on Ben like that and it was embarrassing. 

May continued, “He told me that he didn’t want to wake you up and asked if you could sleep there that night and I wasn’t so sure and I remember the sad look on his face so he managed to get you off of him enough so he could stand up and then he just carried you in his arms and was about to carry you down to the car but I agreed to let you sleep over, he was so happy and told me that he really cares about you and he wants you to be safe and if that’s with him then he’s more than happy to let you stay there” 

Peter didn’t really know what to say after May explained everything but he did know that he wanted nothing more than to sleep over at Tony’s again and maybe tell him that he thinks of him as a father figure. 

“That’s embarrassing that I fell asleep on him like that” Peter admitted “I remember doing that with Ben all the time” 

May laughed at the memory because she remembers that so clearly and seeing Peter and Tony like that a few weeks ago brought back some really strong memories. She knew how close Peter and Ben were and now she can see how close Peter and Tony are. 

“Don’t be embarrassed, Petey, I think he probably liked you falling asleep on him anyways just like Ben did” May thought back to how Ben would struggle to pick Peter up and carry him to bed with all his limbs dangling everywhere and how Ben struggled to do that but Tony picked him up no problem as if Peter fit there perfectly. 

Peter nodded feeling a bit sad and missing Ben a little bit but then he remembered what Tony wanted him to ask May “Um, Tony wanted to know if I could go over to the tower after school tomorrow and stay the weekend” 

“Tony wanted to know, Hmm?” May smiled at Peter but he wasn’t making any eye contact. Peter nodded his head “Alright, I’ll let you go but Saturday night we’re going out for dinner with Dan so you have to come home for four until about nine and then you can go back with him, okay?” 

Peter didn’t even care about the dinner with Dan because he got to spend the weekend with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting the next chapter probably either next Friday or Saturday so I’ll see you then:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys!! Here’s a new chapter that I just couldn’t stop writing so I had to leave it here until next chapter:)

“We should get going, kid, so I can get you back at home for four” Tony called out to Peter who was piled under a bunch of blankets on the couch. 

Peter only groaned in response because he didn’t want to go to this stupid dinner with Dan. 

Tony picked him up on Friday after school and Peter didn’t have to worry about going to bed early or waking up early because it was the weekend and he was at the tower so it was gonna be the best weekend besides for the stupid dinner with Dan on Saturday. 

Now here Peter was having to go to this stupid dinner and he really didn’t wanna go. Tony clearly didn’t want him to go either but he had to be the responsible one and get Peter ready to go. 

“Let’s go, bud” Tony walked over to him and started to take the blankets away from Peter but Peter fought for it “Get up” 

“No” Peter tugged the blankets back but Tony was actually really strong so he had to use some of his spidey strength to grab them back. 

“Peter, it’s six fourty-five so we gotta leave now if you want to come back tonight” Tony didn’t want to bring Peter back late but Peter was making it really difficult. 

“I don’t want to go” Peter whined. 

“I don’t want you to go either but you’ll be back in a few hours and I’ll pick you up when you text me” Tony tried to pull the blankets off of Peter again and this time he let go. “Good boy, now let’s go” 

Peter reluctantly got off the couch from his comfy spot and followed Tony into the elevator. 

Peter didn’t say anything the whole car ride besides for saying I don’t want to go occasionally which Tony ignored after the first five times because he didn’t really know what to say to Peter anymore to make him feel better. 

They pulled up in front of the apartment building with five minutes to spare so five more minutes for Peter to whine and complain about not wanting to go before he actually goes “I don’t want to go” 

“It’s gonna be fun and it’ll go by fast, Peter, I’ll pick you up right after and we can watch a movie” Peter still didn’t look happy but he did take his seatbelt off and move to get out of the car. 

Tony waited until Peter was in the apartment to drive away. He felt bad for the kid because he knew that Peter didn’t seem to like May’s new boyfriend that much. Tony would be lying if that fact made him somewhat happy. For some reason he was jealous of Dan, not because the man was dating May but because he had a bigger role in Peter’s life. If May and Dan got married or even if he moved into the Parker’s apartment that would mean that Peter would be spending more time with Dan than he would with Tony and Tony wasn’t so sure he liked that. 

He would be counting down the hours until he got the text from Peter to go and pick him up. 

.  
.  
.

Peter was dreading every step he had to take to get up to his apartment. He wanted to spend as little time with Dan that he could because he just didn’t like the man for whatever reason. 

Eventually Peter got to his apartment door and knocked on it. He expected May to be the one to open it but it was Dan. Peter tried to fake a smile the best he could as he greeted him. 

“Hi Dan” Peter faked his excitement and walked into his apartment. He was about to walk into his bedroom but Dan grabbed his arm aggressively and swung him back. 

“How was your time in Stark Tower?” Dan asked. Peter didn’t like the tone of the man's voice very much. It was like Dan was making fun of him or something. 

Peter tried to move his arm away without using any real strength. “Let go of me-“ 

Dan immediately let go of Peter as soon as May walked into the room. Peter went stumbling back a bit but was able to catch himself before he fell onto the floor. 

May looked Peter up and down and shook her head, “Peter, why aren’t you changed? Hurry up” 

“I didn’t know we had to wear something nice…” Peter thought this was going to be a casual dinner but now that he looks at May’s nice dress and high heels as well as Dans dress pants and pull over fancy sweater, Peter suddenly realizes that this dinner is going to be a lot longer than he originally thought. 

“Yes, Peter,” May went to push Peter towards his bedroom “I’ll help you find something nice to wear” 

Peter sighed but let May push him towards his bedroom. He just wanted this stupid dinner to be over. Peter was caught off guard when Dan spoke up and started walking towards the two of them. 

“Hey, May. Let me help him pick out some clothes” Dan smiled at May and Peter could tell it was a fake smile. Just as Peter was about to speak up and say that it was unnecessary that Dan had to pick out his fancy clothes when May could do it, May stepped in. 

“That sounds like a good idea, maybe some boy bonding time” May patted Peter on the back and walked away. Peter wanted to yell at her but he decided against it because if he did that would just cause a fight then no one would be happy so Peter would do this to make May happy. 

Dan pushed Peter not so gently into his bedroom and shut his bedroom door then walked over to his dresser and started opening the drawers. He looked at a few tops then pulled out a white button up. 

“This one’s good enough,” Dan said mostly to himself as he started looking for some pants. Peter didn’t know what to do or what to say, so he decided to just stand there and wait until Dan picks out his clothes and leaves. “There. Put this shirt on with these pants” 

Peter stepped forwards to grab the clothes from Dan's hands when suddenly Dan was grabbing him by the waistband of his pants and tugged him forwards until Peter had to put his hands on Dans shoulders to keep his balance. 

“Ow-Hey!” Peter caught his balance and tried to back away from Dan but he already had a tight grip on the front of Peter’s pants. “Wha-what are you doing?” 

Dan acted like what he was doing was okay. “We don’t have much time so I’m helping you get changed” 

Peter tried to push Dans hands away again but it was no use because he couldn’t use his spidey powers and without that, Dan was overpowering him with his strength. “I don’t need help getting dressed. I can do that myself” 

“Peter, we don’t have time for this right now” Dan said tiredly then sounded undoing Peter’s pant buckles so Peter used some of his spidey strength to push Dan away from him. 

“Don’t touch me. I-I don’t need help getting dressed so can you-can you leave now” Peter grabbed the front of his pants and pointed towards his bedroom door. He felt his whole body shaking and he just wanted Dan out of his bedroom. 

Dan eyed Peter for a few seconds. The room was silent but Peter was pretty sure he could hear his own heart beating in his chest. “Fine. Hurry up though, we leave in five minutes” 

Peter waited until Dan was out of his room then he quickly shut his bedroom door and locked it. He let out a shaky breath he didn’t even know he was holding them quickly got dressed and met with May and Dan in the living room. 

May looked at Peter and smiled at how cute her nephew looked. “Looking adorable, Petey. Dan picked out a nice outfit for you” 

“Y-yeah” Peter said. He smiled up at his Aunt while she looked at him, both oblivious to the hungry sick look on Dans face when he looked at Peter. 

.  
.  
.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Dan put his hand on Peter’s waist to steer him into the restaurant which sent shivers up Peter’s spine. 

It was weird because Tony often did that to him whenever they went out in public together. Tony would put his hand on either Peter’s shoulders or his waist to guide him away from the paparazzi and Peter was totally okay with that. He actually liked it and leaned in closer to Tony when he did that because he knew that he was safe with Tony and that the man would protect him from anyone or anything. 

Dan is different. His touch doesn’t make Peter feel safe or protected. It makes him feel uncomfortable and scared so when he went to move out of Dans touch, Dan gripped his jacket and made sure to hold him close to his chest so Peter couldn’t get away. 

The waiter led them to a far table in the corner of the restaurant. Dan held Peter close to him the entire walk to the table and only let go of him to slide into his own side of the booth. 

So that it was Dan and May on one side of the booth and Peter on the other side. 

Peter looked at the menu to try and pretend to think about what he wants even though he knows he’s gonna get the same thing he does every time; Chicken fingers and French fries with chocolate milk. He just didn’t want to join in on the conversation with May and Dan. Peter could care less what they’re talking about right now because all he wanted to do was to go back to the tower and watch a movie with Tony. 

“I’ll be right back” May announced. She stood up and Peter watched her walk towards the bathrooms. That annoyed Peter because how could May just leave him here with Dan like that. Doesn’t she know that he doesn’t like Dan and Dan most definitely doesn’t like him. 

Peter continued to look down at his menu as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He refused to look up at Dan or even acknowledge that the man was sitting right in front of him but it seemed like Dan had other plans. 

“You know, Peter-” Dan was cut off by the waitress coming up to their table. 

“Are you guys ready to order or do you need more time?” The waitress asked. Peter slowly lowered his menu, thankful for the interruption. 

“Yes, were ready” Dan answered “what will you be getting, Peter?” 

“Um, I’ll um, I’ll have chicken fingers and French fries please” Peter was about to ask for chocolate milk but Dan cut him off. 

“Absolutely not! You’re a growing boy, Peter, there’s no way I’m gonna let you eat that shit. He’ll have a steak with this- French onion soup” Dan ordered for Peter with a slight smirk on his face. “Don’t you think he needs to eat more? Isn’t he a little skinny, definitely got some baby fat on him still but this will get rid of that” 

Peter felt his face immediately go red. He felt tears burn his eyes and he didn’t know if it is because Dan was embarrassing him or said that he still had baby fat on him. Like Dan would ever know that anyways. 

Peter didn’t look at the waitress but he could see her shifting uncomfortably on the corner of his eye. “Um, I think he’s a good um weight for his size, sir. Is there anything else I can get for you?” 

“Oh yes, I’ll have Prime Rib and my girlfriend, she’s in the bathroom, she’ll have New York Striploin” Dan passed the menus further across the table and Peter could tell that the man's eyes are on him but he couldn’t figure out why he ordered for May too. Peter’s sure that May would never get that at a restaurant. 

Just as the waitress was about to walk away, Dan grabbed her wrist and pulled her back “Oh, could you also bring me two beers please?” 

Peter didn’t like the sounds of that. He hated being around people that are drunk and that especially includes Dan. 

Peter looked down at his hands as he spoke “I don’t like steak” 

“What was that?” Dan asked a little louder. 

“I said I don’t like steak or-or the other thing” Peter looked up from his hands in his lap and up at Dan's eyes. He hated the way Dan looks at him, as if Dan was a dog and Peter was the piece of meat. 

“Pathetic. You’re fifteen years old, Peter. You need to eat foods that will add a little weight to your arms and legs” Dan roller his eyes but Peter didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what else to say so he decided to sit quietly and wait for May to come back. 

May arrived a few minutes later at the same time that the waitress came back with the beers. 

“Oh, I don’t want to drink, Dan. You know that” May pushed one of the beers away, looking at Dan confused. 

“I know, babe. The other ones not for you” Dan took a big sip out of one of the beers but May looked more angrier. 

“For Peter?! He’s a child! He’s fifteen years old, there’s no way he’s drinking any alcohol” May spat out. Dan grabbed both of the beers and held them in his hands protectively. 

“No, they’re both mine. You think I’d waste a perfectly good beer on him when we both know he’s just gonna spit it out” Dan looked at Peter as he said that which caused Peter to shrink down in his seat. He knew it was true because he’s never even had a sip of alcohol before and doesn’t want to but still. The way Dan said it makes him feel like he’s wrong for not having been drunk before. 

May continued to look at Dan as if she was debating if she should pick a fight with him or not but then decided against it. “Did you guys order yet?” 

“Yep” Dan answered dryly. 

They sat in silence until the food came and when it did May was extremely surprised to see what her nephew ordered. She knew that Peter only ever got chicken fingers and French fries because he loves that and he hates to try anything different. 

“Peter, you didn’t want your normal order this time?” May asked confused. 

“Um, I did but Dan said-”

“What Peter is trying to say is that he wants to gain a little weight and grow some more and he asked me what he should get and I suggested this” Dan smiled at Peter but Peter could see right through it. 

May’s smile softened as she looked at Peter. “Oh baby, I didn’t know you weren’t happy with the way your body is” 

Peter wanted to vomit. He is happy with his body and he doesn’t want to gain any weight or grow anymore, well he does but he wants to grow when the time comes. Not like this. 

“I just Um, I don’t know” Peter looked down at his food and started to move it around a bit. He absolutely hates steak and whatever this soup is. 

Peter tried to pull out his phone secretly to text Tony saying that he’s gonna be a little bit longer than they originally planned on being. 

Peter: Hey Tony! I think I’m gonna be a little longer because dan wanted to go to some stupid restaurant 

Tony texted back almost immediately as if he was waiting for Peter’s text the whole time. 

Tony: that’s fine, Pete. Just call or text me when you want me to come pick you up

Peter was about to text back but Dan spotted him and immediately reached forwards to grab the phone out of Peter’s hands. “Hey! That’s my phone!”

“This is extremely rude, Peter. There is no texting at the dinner table. We are trying to have a family meal at this restaurant but you think it’s more entertaining to be on your phone” Dan practically yelled across the table. Usually Peter would have shut up and let Dan yell at him but he was texting Tony and he just wanted to be at the tower right now but Dan was keeping him from doing that. 

“We aren’t a family! So I don’t care if I’m on my phone or not” Peter shot back. He didn’t realize he actually said that until May looked at him in surprise and so did Dan. As if they didn’t expect him to say anything and just take it all. 

“Peter! Say sorry” May said in shock. She knew her boy did not act like this. 

“No. He’s right” Dan said. He slowly got out of his side of the booth and made his way over to Peter’s side. Peter didn’t know what was about to happen so he sunk in on himself, “You are absolutely right, Peter. But I want to be a family. I want to be your family if you’ll let me, I know this might be a lot of information for you to take in right now, Peter but maybe someday you can think of me as your dad” 

Peter wanted to vomit. No, absolutely no way. If anyone was gonna be his dad it was gonna be Tony. Not this drunk asshole who is literally pushing him into a corner right now. 

Peter went to shake his head but Dan stopped him. “Just think about it, Peter. No rush, I’m not going anywhere” 

Dan held his arm out for Peter as an invitation for Peter to be held by him and Peter’s first reaction was to let Dan hold him so he leaned towards Dan but then stopped himself. He hated how that was his first reaction every time someone offers him comfort. 

Dan saw that he was hesitant so he picked up Peter’s knife and fork and cut a piece of steak off for him then held it to Peter’s mouth as if he was a toddler being fed by their mom or dad. 

Peter shook his head and tried to push away Dans hand but Dan only forced it more. 

“Dan, Stop. He doesn’t want to be fed” May stopped Dan. She liked how Dan was trying but she knew that Peter was fully capable of feeding himself. 

“May, he hasn’t taken one bite” Dan argued “I just want him to try it” 

Dan went to try to get Peter to eat the piece of steak by grabbing him by the waist to bring him closer to himself but May stopped him. 

“Dan! Stop it! He doesn’t want to eat it so let him do what he wants” May looked at the now three empty beers and sighed. Dan was drunk. 

“Fine. Fine. Kid doesn’t wanna eat. I tried” Dan held up his hands in defence and went to go sit down next to May. 

Peter just wanted to leave. He was hungry but not hungry enough to eat his steak or nasty soup. “I’m going to the bathroom” 

Peter said then got out of his seat and quickly made his way to the bathroom that was on the other side of the restaurant. Once inside he checked to see if anyone else was in there and thankfully no one was. Peter let out a shaky breath then moved to one of the urinals to relieve himself. 

He was about half way through his pee when the door was pushed open rather aggressively. Peter didn’t have to turn around to see that it was Dan because his Spidey tingle was telling him that Dan was here. 

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” Dan mumbled, walking closer to Peter. Peter panicked and tried to finish peeing so he could lift his underwear and pants back up. “What are we gonna do with you” 

Peter turned his back towards Dan so he wouldn’t see anything but Dan put his arm around Peter’s shoulders causing Peter to quickly yank his underwear and pants back up even if he wasn’t fully down peeing yet which was a little bit uncomfortable. 

Dan grabbed his wrist and pulled Peter back towards him so that Peter couldn’t get away. “You are not gonna tell anyone about this, do you understand me?” 

Peter shakily nodded his head then used some of his spidey strength to get out of Dans grip. It sent Dan falling back a little bit but Peter didn’t care. He just wanted Tony to pick him up now. 

When Peter got back to the table May was just getting off the phone. “That was Tony. I called him and told him to come and get you right now because Dan is drunk” 

Peter was relieved that Tony was coming to get him now but he was worried about May. “But-but what about you?” 

“It’s okay, Peter. This isn’t the first time that he’s gotten drunk at a restaurant” May said sadly “I’m gonna drive him home and then I’m gonna go back home and have a girls night with Anna from next door” 

Peter nodded. He felt a lot better now that Dan was going home, May was gonna hang out with her friend and he was going to Tony’s. 

Dan came back out if the bathrooms then a few minutes later Tony texted May to let her know that he was at the restaurant. 

“Tony’s here to get you, Pete, but stay here because I’m gonna quickly go talk to him” May left no room for arguing as she got up and walked to the front of the restaurant where Tony had actually walked in to come get Peter which she was not expecting but not surprised. 

“Tony” May called out to get the man's attention. May immediately noticed that Tony noticed a lack of Peter following May so he looked around for him. “Pete’s still at the table, I told him to stay because I wanted to talk to you first.” 

Tony looked slightly worried but nodded along anyways. “Yeah, go for it”

“Peter didn’t eat anything because I think Dan ordered food for him that he doesn’t like so can you make sure he eats before he goes to bed tonight. Also, Dan made a comment about him being Peter’s new dad and Peter freaked out so just know that he’s in a bad mood” May sighed. She didn’t know why she felt the need to let Tony know all this as if Tony was Peter’s dad and they were doing a restaurant switch between weekends. “Dan’s also really drunk right now so Peter’s mad about that as well” 

Tony didn’t like hearing all this stuff about Peter. He felt like it was his fault because he knew that Peter didn’t want to go but he pushed him to go anyways and he told him it would be okay which it obviously wasn’t. 

“Thanks for telling me, poor kid” Tony sighed. He just wanted to see Peter now but he was worried for May “Want me to drive Dan home instead so you don’t have to deal with him? I’ll come back to get you and Pete” 

May brushed his offer off “No, it’s okay. I told the same thing to, Peter. I’m dropping him off then I’m going home to spend the evening with my friend for a girls night while you and Peter have your boys night doing whatever it is you two get up to” 

Tony laughed thinking about all the late lab nights. “Well tonight we’ll probably just watch a movie until he falls asleep twenty minutes into it” 

“Sounds about right” May laughed along. She knew how Peter got during movies after you put your arm around him and let him cuddle into you. He couldn’t stay awake longer than twenty minutes after you initiate the cuddles. 

May led Tony towards the table where a Peter immediately looked up at Tony and raced to the man's side, throwing himself into his chest. “Oh, hey, Pete. You ready to go?” 

Peter nodded his head into Tony's chest and made a move to walk away but Tony wasn’t walking anywhere so Peter looked up at him. 

“Hey, Stark. How nice of you to join us” Dan mumbled. Tony didn’t expect anyone to really spot him here because it was late and the restaurant was practically empty except for some old people. 

“I’m actually just taking Peter here and leaving, nice to see you again” Tony wrapped a protective arm around Peter’s shoulders. He hated Dan. He hated very few people but Dan was one of those people, just something about him. Maybe it was jealousy because he could potentially be Peter’s legal step dad if him and May marry. But Tony felt a little better because he was the one who’s side Peter was clinging onto and he got to take his kid home tonight for a movie night. 

“Aw sucks. See you, Pete!” Dan smiled at Peter but he didn’t see it because his face was pressed against Tony’s chest still. 

“Let go, bud” Tony said but this time Peter stopped him. 

“Wait, my phone. Dan took my phone” Peter looked towards May who suddenly remembered and grabbed Peter’s phone back from Dans pocket then handed back to Peter. 

“Text be if you need me, love you baby” May pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek as Peter hugged her back. 

“I love you, May. I will” 

Tony watched the little interaction between the two of them then pulled Peter back to his side and began leading him out of the restaurant away from Dan. He wanted to get Peter far away as possible from the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this! I’m debating on how far Dan should take it with Peter but I just can’t stand my baby Peter to get hurt so Tony needs to come in and rescue him soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii guys!! I hope you enjoy!!

“Don’t let him get to you, Pete” Tony said once they had been driving for ten minutes and Peter had yet to say anything. He remembered what May had said to him about Dan making Peter upset by drinking and he didn’t want Peter to let that upset their weekend together. “He’s just a drunk so don’t let it upset you, bud” 

Peter leaned his head against the cool car window as he watched the street lights pass by. 

He knew Tony was right and that he shouldn’t be letting Dan get to him but he couldn’t help it. Dan just gives him these really bad vibes and Peter isn’t so sure what he should do about that. He doesn’t want to let that man get to him but he just can’t help it. 

Tony could sense that Peter was still worked up about it so he reached over and gently patted his knee. “We can go back to the tower and watch a movie if you want. Sound good?” 

Peter lifted his head up from the window and smiled weakly at Tony. “Yeah. I just want to forget about that stupid dinner” 

Tony then remembered what May had also told him. “What did you eat?” 

Peter seemed to think about it then he shrugged his shoulders. “Some nasty food that Dan said I had to eat. And he even lied to May and said that I wanted to eat that because I wanted to gain weight. Who just makes something like that up?! He’s so stupid” 

Tony had to bite back a laugh. Part of him feels horrible for enjoying Peter talking bad about Dan because he will never admit it but he’s jealous of the man just because he has more access to Peter being the kids Aunts boyfriend and all. “So you didn’t eat anything then?” 

Peter opened his mouth to lie but he was actually really hungry. Who leaves a restaurant hungry? “No. Can you make me a grilled cheese please? With fries?”

Tony laughed at the order. How could he say no to the kid. “Coming right up as soon as we get back” 

.  
.  
.

Peter was quiet for most of the night. 

When they got back to the tower Peter barely said a word the whole way up, usually the kid would be bouncing with excitement and talking non stop so Tony really hated this Dan guy for putting his normally happy excited kid in such a mood. 

Peter also didn’t really say a word as Tony cooked him what he wanted to eat. The only thing Peter would say would be a one worded response to Tony’s question to him. 

After awhile, Tony decided to give Peter some space and not talk to him if the kid clearly didn’t want to talk right now. 

He could also see that Peter was very tired because every ten minutes, Peter was yawning and moving closer and closer to putting his head down on the counter and Tony knew just the right thing to fully put Peter to sleep. 

A movie. 

“Let’s watch something” Tony said leaving no room for argument. “I’ll let you pick just go sit on the couch” 

Peter wasn’t about to argue because he did really want to spend time with Tony even if his mood was really bad and he was exhausted. 

Peter sat on the couch and waited for Tony to meet him there. When Tony sat down his sat by the armrest and put his arm out for Peter to lean into him which Peter immediately did. 

“Do you think May and Dan will get married?” Peter asked randomly as Tony placed the remote in front of him. His head was on Tony’s chest as he played with the man's watch that activated the Iron Man gauntlet so Tony moved his wrist so Peter would stop playing with it and accidentally activate it. 

Peter’s hand fell limply onto Tony’s leg but he still didn’t look up at him. Tony didn’t know how to answer so he started playing with a curl on Peter’s head. “I don’t know, Pete. I think it might be too early to tell, even for them” 

“Well, just because you date someone doesn’t mean you have to marry them if you really like each other, right?” Peter asked. He looked up at Tony with hopeful eyes and Tony wanted to give Peter the answer he was looking for but sometimes the truth does hurt. 

“That depends. If you Aunt and Dan are happy then at their age, if they want to get married then they probably will” Tony paused and poked Peter in the side to get him to laugh. When he did, Tony mentally high fived himself. “But if you dated someone right now then you’d definitely not be getting married” 

“I don’t want to date anyone” Peter pouted then looked down and went to reach for Tony’s watch again but he stopped himself. “I want May to be happy but just… not with Dan” 

“Why don’t you like him, bud?” Tony asked curiously. He hated himself for enjoying the fact that Peter didn’t like Dan but he was jealous of the man for getting to be around Peter more than him in the future. 

“I don’t know,” Peter paused to think. “He’s just… rude. And I just feel weird around him but that’s probably because I’m jealous or something that Mays giving him more attention than me sometimes” 

“It’s okay to feel-” Tony went to talk but Peter sat up really fast and sat on his knees with a determined look on his face. 

“You know just last week, May promised me that it would just be us that night because we haven’t gotten a lot of time to talk to each other because stupid Dan is always there and I don’t want to tell Dan anything personal about me and May said that it was just gonna be us but-but then Dan showed up that night randomly just as me and Aunt May were supposed to watch a movie and he came in and ruined it and I didn’t even get to hug Aunt May goodnight because she was too busy doing whatever her and Dan do” Peter blurted out really fast, Tony wasn’t sure how he said all that in one sentence. 

“I could have came to pick you up, Pete. Why didn’t you call me?” Tony would have loved to get that call and go pick Peter up even if it was late at night. 

Peter shrugged and laid back down on Tony’s chest. “I don’t know. Dan doesn’t like you so I can’t really just call you” 

Tony knew Dan hated him but he doesn’t see why that would stop Peter from calling him. “Who cares. Call me anyways” 

Peter let out a yawn. “Fine. Can we just watch a movie now?” 

“You pick” Tony put the remote in Peter’s hands and watched as the kid immediately pressed play on Grownups. Tony rolled his eyes, “Again, Pete” 

“You said I could pick so stop complaining. You like it anyways so stop acting like you don’t” Peter sassed out so Tony pinched his side causing Peter to flinch forward and hit him. 

“Doesn’t matter anyways because all I gotta do is play with your hair and you’ll be going into lala land” Tony smiled cheekily as he started messaging Peter’s head for emphasis. 

“Cheater. That doesn’t count if you do that” Peter laughed and swatted Tony’s hand away from his head. “I can stay awake if you don’t do that” 

Tony wasn’t sure that was even true but he agreed anyways. Less than five minutes later, Peter was reaching up for his hand silently and placing it in his hair. Tony didn’t say anything at the action besides for smiling at Peter. 

Tony knew Peter was going to fall asleep but he was surprised it was taking this long. Peter kept shutting his eyes but then jerking himself awake again. The process continued for another annoyingly long twenty minutes before Peter was passed out. 

There was no point in Tony sitting here to watch the movie if Peter was asleep so he pried Peter off of him and gently lowered him onto the couch so he could stand up and get a better grip on Peter to carry him into his arms. 

Peter had always been way lighter than he should be for a kid his age due to the spider bite and that always scared Tony because it made it easier for criminals to pick him up and toss him around. 

He remembers the first time he picked Peter up was in the lab one day when he was trying to measure Peter for some new suit designs and Peter was being difficult so he went to mess with him and pick him up to place him on the stand but he underestimated how much strength to put into it and almost sent Peter flying in the air. 

Ever since then he had always been extra careful to not put so much strength when picking Peter up such as now when he’s carrying the kid to bed. 

Tony was halfway way to Peter’s bedroom when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He had no idea who would be calling him at this time of night so he quickly walked into Peter’s bedroom and placed him on the bed then he answered his phone and went into the hallway to talk. 

He saw that it was May calling which was odd considering that she knew Peter was with him this weekend. 

“Hey May” Tony answered the phone and leaned against Peter’s bedroom door. 

“Tony Stark, this is Dan” Tony immediately went into panic mode because why the hell was Dan calling him on Mays phone. 

“Where’s May?” Tony asked. He tried to keep the concern out of his voice. 

“Mays been in an accident. Her car swerved into the other lane while she was driving home” Dan said with no worry to his face whatsoever. 

“Is she okay? How bad is it?” Tony was terrified to hear the answer. Is May was dead then how was she supposed to tell Peter that? How was he supposed to tell her fifteen years old nephew that his Aunt and only living family member left was dead?

“Mays fine” Dan said and Tony let out a huge sigh of relief. “She was taken to the hospital where I was called and I’m here now. She wanted me to come to the tower to get Peter” 

“You’re drunk, Dan” Tony spat out. “No way in hell am I letting you put Peter in the car with you” 

“I’m not drunk anymore. I recover fast” 

Tony rolled his eyes. He wanted to punch this man so hard. “Almost as fast as you managed to get drunk” 

Dan laughed. It was low and fake and it made Tony want to punch him even harder. 

“Tony, let me come get the kid and bring him to see his Aunt. Where is he?” 

Tony paused. He looked towards Peter’s bedroom door and thought about Dan coming in here and being around Peter while he was sleeping and vulnerable. 

“He’s sleeping so I’ll wake him up and bring him myself. I’ll see you there” Tony hung up the phone before Dan had the chance to say anything. 

Just the thought of Peter in the car while Dan was drunk sent shivers down his spine. Tony thought it was a bit odd how May was coincidentally in a car accident after everything that happened tonight. He would definitely be asking her about this at the hospital but now he had to wake Peter up. 

Tony was dreading having to wake Peter up and tell him this but he had to. He slowly pushed the bedroom door open and quietly walked in then sat on the bed. 

He took in how peaceful Peter was sleeping. He had one arm above his head while the other arm was holding himself around his stomach and his legs were stretched out. He wanted to keep Peter sleeping but he knew he couldn’t do that. 

“Pete, wake up, bud” Tony shook his arm holding his stomach. “Get up, bud” 

Peter moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room seeing as he was in his bedroom he knew that Tony carried him to bed again. “Hmm if you’re gonna carry me to bed don’ wake me up” 

“Buddy, I know. I’m sorry but you need to wake up for me” Tony said seriously which Peter picked up on so he looked up at Tony seriously. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Dan just called me and said that your Aunts been in an accident-”

Peter immediately sat up. He felt the blood rushing to his head and he felt too dizzy. “What! Wh-what happened?!”

“She’s okay. She’s okay but she’s in the hospital so I’m gonna take you to go see her” Tony tried to calm Peter down but the kid was too worked up so Tony didn’t waste any time doing that. 

“Put your shoes and jacket on before we go” Tony handed Peter his shoes and jacket before they stepped into the elevator. Peter was looking straight ahead with fear written all over his face so Tony helped him get his jacket on and slipped his shoes on for him then led him into the elevator. 

In the car, Peter started shaking and crying. “Wha-what if Aunt Mays not okay? Why-why was she in an accident? Was it-it a car a-accident?” 

Tony rubbed his thumb over Peter’s cheek to try and calm him. “She’s going to be okay but I don’t know anything yet, bud. We’ll be there soon” 

“Did-did Dan do this?” Peter asked quietly. 

“I don’t know, buddy” I’m thinking the exact same thing. Tony thought but didn’t say. 

Tony made it to the hospital and had to catch Peter by the arm so he didn’t land flat on his face because he was rushing into the building too fast. 

“Wh-where’s my Aunt?” Peter ran up to the front desk to ask but the lady only looked at him confused so Tony stepped in. 

He ignored the surprised look that the woman gave him. “May Parker was in a car accident and was brought in here about an hour ago” 

The women shook her head to get out the star struck look on her face as she started typing some stuff on her computer. “Yes. May Parker, she is in room 217” 

Peter started running off to the room but Tony grabbed his arm so he didn’t hurt himself on the way there. He could feel Peter pulling against his hold the entire time but when they got to room 217, Tony let him go. 

“May!” Peter sobbed out and ran to Mays bedside. 

“Hi baby boy. Don’t worry about me, I’m fine” May reassured him. 

Peter felt more tears fall down his face as he looked at his Aunt. “Wha-what happened?” 

“I was just in a small car accident, that’s all” May shrugged it off then saw the scared look on her nephews face so she tried to make him feel better. “I just have a broken rib and some bruises and cuts, baby. Don’t cry” 

Tony walked in the room and saw Peter shaking as he stood by Mays bed then his eyes landed on May in the hospital bed. He overheard what May had said to Peter so he didn’t ask again. 

“Can-can I hug you?” Peter asked quietly. 

May shook her head sadly. “I can’t really lift my arms right now, baby” 

Peter let out a sob and continued to shake so Tony walked up behind him and pulled Peter in for a hug which Peter immediately melted into. 

“May I should have drove you home. I’m sorry” Tony said sadly as he hugged Peter. 

May shook her head. “Nope. None of that, it’s not your fault, Tony. It was just a simple mistake because my mind was somewhere else” 

“What do you-” Tony wanted to ask what she meant but she looked at Peter and shook her head meaning she didn’t want to talk about it in front of Peter so Tony shut up. 

Peter let go of Tony after wiping his snot and tears on the mans jacket which May laughed at then winced at the pain. 

Peter went to her side and brushed the hair off her face gently. “I’m sorry, May. It’s my fault” 

“Peter, how is this your fault?” May asked seriously as Peter shrugged. “You weren’t the one driving, were you?” Peter shook his head again. “Exactly so stop saying it’s your fault when it’s not” 

Just then Dan walked into the room holding a cup of coffee. His eyes landed on Peter and he looked down at him for a few seconds before turning his attention to May. 

Peter look a few steps back and leaned against Tony’s chest as he watched Dan on the other side of the room. 

“Glad you could make it, Peter. How was your sleep?” Dan asked with fake excitement to his voice. 

Tony felt Peter shrug against him. 

“Well while you were sound asleep up in Stark Tower, your Aunt was in a car accident” Dan spat out to which Tony and May both budded in. 

“Dan, stop” May glared at him. 

Tony wasn’t about to let Dan make Peter think this was his fault. “Are you really gonna make him think that’s it’s his fault because he was sleeping instead of what? Being in the car and stopping the accident from happening? Where were you, Dan?” 

Dan rolled his eyes at Tony. “I’ll have you know-”

“Dan. Stop” May said in warning. “Pete, can you please go down to the cafeteria and ask for some Soda for me, please?” 

Peter nodded his head. He would do anything if it meant May would feel better. Tony let go of Peter as he left the room then he crossed his arms and looked at Dan. 

“Dan, you need to stop talking to Peter that way” May begun “He’s fifteen years old, he’s a child and he needs to sleep so don’t you go make him believe that this was his fault in anyway. You know how sensitive he is so stop” 

Tony wanted to bud in but he kept quiet. He looked at Dan's face and wanted to lunge at him. 

“I know, May. I’ll apologize to him I was just so worried about you” Dan walked towards May and held her hand. Tony wanted to badly to call him out on his lie because where was that worry for May when he called him to let Tony know about the car accident. 

“I know just, be nice to him. Please” May said then she turned towards Tony. “Thank you so much for bringing him here, Tony, and keeping him calm. I know how he can get sometimes” 

“Yeah, it’s no problem, May” Tony waved it off. “Do you want me to bring him by tomorrow after he wakes up?” 

“Actually, Tony, Dans gonna take him back home tonight and bring him here first thing in the morning tomorrow after I get discharged” May explained. She thought it would be better for Peter to be in his own room tonight and it will make everything so much more easier tomorrow as well. 

Tony felt his heart drop. He was supposed to have the kid this weekend and now he couldn’t. On top of everything else, he was worried about Dan and didn’t trust Peter with him. “Are you sure, May? I really don’t mind having him tonight” 

May shook her head. “It’s okay, Tony” 

“Aren’t you still drunk, Dan? Should you really be driving a kid around like that?” Tony glared at Dan just as Peter walked in and handed May a grape soda. 

Dan laughed. “I’m fine now, Tony, but thanks for your concern” 

Tony looked towards May who nodded at him then turned to Peter. “Baby, Tony’s gonna gonna go now and Dan is gonna take you home” 

Peter looked up at Dan and then turned around to look at Tony then back at May. “But what about you?” 

“I’m staying here overnight and tomorrow morning Dan will take you to come get me and take me home” May explained to Peter. 

“But, it’s my weekend with Tony anyways so I’ll just go home with him” Peter said quietly. He didn’t want to go with Dan. 

May shook her head. “I know, baby but it’s just one weekend. You can have another weekend with him. Please don’t fight me about this right now, Peter” 

Peter let out a tiny whimper as he leaned against Tony’s chest again and shook his head at May. 

Tony would have reassured Peter to go with Dan but he didn’t. He wanted Peter to put up a fight about this and start crying if he had to. 

Dan stepped forward. “Peter, I know you don’t want to leave your Aunt but it’s just for a few hours and you’ll be sleeping most of the time anyways so let’s go” 

Peter didn’t make a move so May spoke up. “Peter, please. I’ll see you tomorrow. Say goodbye to Tony” 

Peter wanted to put up a fight but he was emotionally exhausted and couldn’t do it so he slowly nodded his head and moved to stand up straight so he wasn’t leaning against Tony’s chest. 

“Alright. I’ll s-see you tomorrow, May” Peter said sadly and then moved to hug Tony bye. Tony hugged Peter tightly and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“Remember what I told you, bud” Tony whispered and Peter nodded his head. He then let go of Tony and walked out of the room reluctantly with Dan. 

Once they were gone, Tony turned to May who was giving him a dirty look so he crossed his arms. 

“I was expecting you to be the one to talk him into leaning. Not Dan” May said like she was disappointed. 

“I didn’t want him to go home with Dan. This was my weekend that he was supposed to be with me and you know I would have brought him here, May” Tony said with some hurt to his voice. He was hurt that May took Peter from his weekend. 

May sighed. “I know you would have and I’m sorry but I need Peter to bond with Dan. He’s going to be in his life a lot more now and all Peter talks about is you and it hurts Dan because he wants to have that relationship with Peter” 

Tony took that as a compliment because he never knew that Peter always talked about him. 

May continued. “Peter’s even turning to you for comfort and wiping his snot and tears all over your shirt that I can still see on you right now” 

Tony looked down at his shirt and saw the wet marks from the kid. He would have been disgusted if this happened even just two months ago but now things are different. 

“Isn’t that what you wanted,” Tony said. “for Peter to have someone to hold him when you can’t. I’m here for him, May, and I always will be and he clearly wants to hang out with me too so why aren’t you letting him?” 

“Because I need Peter to have this father-son relationship with Dan and not you” May said before she really realized what she had just said. Once she did she immediately tried to fix it but it was too late. It had already been said. 

Tony felt like he had just gotten his face punched in because what May had said hurt. It hurt a lot. He thought of Peter as his son already but he never admitted it to anyone and now he finds out that Peter thinks of him like a father and May isn’t okay with that. 

Tony held up just hand to silence May as he makes his way out of the room. “No, it’s fine, May. I understand so just… call me or whatever when I can see Pete next” 

Then Tony left with no idea when he was going to see his kid again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the last chapter guessed what was gonna happen in this chapter haha but ahhh I can’t believe May said that to Tony!!! Ahhhh I’m freaking out and I can’t wait to write the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys! It’s been so long and I am so sorry but I’ve been so busy with basically just life so ahhh!!! Idk if I told you guys but I’ve been filling out this application for universities in England and I got a conditional offer today!! Ahh I’m so happy! I also got a new job but basically now I work at two daycares omg!! 
> 
> WARNINGS: child abuse happens in this chapter and I added more to the tags so please please read! Also other stuff happens so just go read the tags!!

The car ride home was awkward and uncomfortable. 

Peter’s Spidey sense was screaming at him to get out of the car but he did his best to ignore it. 

He was sure that the only reason his Spider sense was acting up like that was because he hated Dan and he wasn’t trying to tell himself otherwise so because of that reason his Spidey sense was acting all weird. Right? 

No one said a word the whole car ride or the whole way up in the elevator and into the apartment. Once Dan shut the front door, he turned around and looked at Peter who was leaning against the couch feeling really uncomfortable. He hated the way Dan made him feel so small and helpless just by looking at him. 

“I hate that guy.” Dan said angrily. “I hate Tony Stark so much and you keep bringing that fucker around! Do you have any idea I want to punch him in the face every time I see him but I can’t because then your Aunt will see and well… we can’t have that now can we” 

Peter felt his blood run cold. He hated that Dan was talking about Tony that way and he would not let him do that. 

Despite how Dan makes him feel, Peter spoke up. “Don’t talk about Tony like that. At least he doesn’t get drunk every chance he gets like you do!” 

Dans face morphed into a shocked expression as if he wasn’t expecting Peter to talk back to him. He took a step towards Peter and on instinct, Peter took a step back knowing full well he could take Dan on if he wanted to but then that would expose his identity and that would not be good. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say to me you little shit?! Why don’t you fucking say it a little louder, huh?! Because I couldn’t quite hear you the first time!” Dan was slowly moving closer to Peter but Peter shut his mouth and had to bite his tongue in order to not say anything. Dan grabbed Peter’s upper arms and squeezed it hard which caused Peter to let out a whimper and try to pull his arm away from Dan without using his Spidey strength. “Say it to my fucking face again” 

Peter could smell the alcohol still in Dans breath as he shook his head and tried to get away from the man. 

That only caused Dan to grab Peter’s arm harder and shake him as he was walking forward, forcing Peter to walk backwards and not trip on his own feet. Dan only let go of Peter’s arm once his back was pressed against the wall and in a quick motion, he moved his hand from Peter’s upper arm to his neck as he squeezed Peter’s throat. 

Peter felt his breath leave his body and his eyes go wide as he felt Dans hand around his throat. Peter tried to lift his hands up to try and get Dan off of him. 

Dan looked into Peter’s eyes and all Peter saw was pure evil. 

“You little shit. You’re ruining everything I have planned by hanging out with Stark and barely spending time at home” Dan said in a low voice. “You see, I had this great plan of what I was going to do to some women who was stupid enough to fall for me. Then your Aunt came along and she was perfect but then she told me she had a young boy at home and everything got a lot more perfect” 

Peter felt his vision started to blur and was having a really hard time trying to process what Dan was saying so Peter used his last bit of energy to kick his leg out so that Dan let go of his throat and went stumbling backwards. 

Peter fell to his knees and fisted his shirt weakly as he gasped in breaths of air, waiting for his vision to come back. 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch me like that” Dan growled and before Peter had the chance to fully catch his breath and regain his strength, Dan was grabbing him by the arm and half dragging Peter to down the hallway to Mays bedroom. 

Dan picked Peter up and threw him on the bed. He stood over Peter and Peter barely had time to process Dan undoing his own belt and his zipper before hands were on his own pants. 

Peter tried to kick Dan off of him, terrified as to what was about to happen. Dan grabbed the waistband of Peter’s pants and was about to pull them down when Peter’s phone started ringing. 

Peter let out a whimper when Dans hands left his pants and he moved into the living room to grab Peter’s phone off the floor. 

Peter debated on what he should do. He realized that blurred vision was from his tears and not from the lack of oxygen from before. He crawled backwards on the bed and glanced at the window, debating if he should jump out. 

Spider-Man could do it no problem but Peter Parker, not so much. Mays bedroom had no fire safety so there was nowhere to go that won’t reveal his identity by climbing up the walls as Peter Parker. 

Peter thought about using his Spidey strength to fight off Dan when he comes back into the bedroom and tries to take his pants off again but before he had time to decide, Dan was walking into the room holding his phone out revealing Tony’s contact calling him. 

“Answer it so he doesn’t come here” Dan held the phone out to Peter again and when he didn’t immediately take it, Dan snapped. “Fucking answer it!”

Peter flinched but reached a shaky hand out and hit answer. He slowly raised the phone to his ear. “H-hello?”

“Hey, kid” Tony said. “Just wanted to call to see if you made it home alright and if you’re okay?” 

Peter swallowed. “Y-yeah, I’m home uh, I’m o-okay. Thanks for uh, calling” 

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few long seconds. When Tony spoke he sounded unsure. “Are you sure you’re okay? Where’s Dan?” 

Peter looked up at Dan then immediately looked away and avoided his eye contact. “I’m-I’m okay. Just worried about May.” 

“You didn’t answer my second question, kid” Tony sounded worried. 

“Oh yeah, um, he’s uh, he’s h-here too. He’s in the living room and-and I’m in Mays room” Peter looked at Dan who was tapping his wrist in the way that says ‘hurry up’.

“I can come get you, Pete. I think-”

Peter cut Tony off. “No. It’s o-okay. I’m f-fine so you don’t need to but I um, I have to go” 

Peter hung up the phone before Tony got the chance to say anything else. He wished he could stay on the phone for longer in fear of what will happen next now that Tony’s not on the phone anymore. 

Peter was getting prepared to put up a fight but Dan reached over and grabbed the phone from Peter with one hand and used his other hand to grab Peter by his upper arm again and drag him off Mays bed so he was standing up. 

Dan then started pulling Peter out of Mays bedroom and into his own. Dan didn’t let go of Peter’s arm as he spoke close to his face. 

“Your Uncle died a little over a year ago, right?” Dan blatantly asked. Peter flinched at the mention of his Uncle but he nodded his head. 

“Y-yes” 

Dan continued. “Well your Aunt is pretty upset about it still and apparently still has feelings for him or something and she says she’s not ready to take our relationship to the next level and offer her full self to me just yet.” Dan paused and smirked. “Do you even know what that means or are you still too young?” 

Peter swallowed and shook his head, telling the truth. 

Dan started explaining. “It means she doesn’t want to have sex with me yet and at first I wasn’t okay with it but now that I have you… I can wait for her. But if you try to fight me, Peter, then I’m gonna have to force May and you don’t want that, now do you?” 

Peter felt panic run through his body at what Dan was saying so he shook his head. 

After a few moments, Dan smirked and let go of Peter’s arm then started walking back slowly out of Peter’s bedroom. He wiggled Peter’s phone in his hand. “This stays with me” 

Peter waited until Dan left his bedroom to let out a shaky breath. 

He wanted his phone so he could call Tony and have him come pick him up but that was impossible since Dan had his phone and Peter would rather not call Tony and sit in fear than risk taking his phone back from Dan. 

Peter lifted his knees up to his chest and wrapped his blanket around his body. He didn’t know if he was shaking out of fear or because he was cold but Peter guessed it was because of fear. 

He heard Dan stumbling around the apartment as if he was falling over and bumping into things. 

Peter thought that was very likely considering how drunk Dan was earlier. He definitely had more to drink after Tony picked him up from the restaurant all those hours ago. 

Peter hugged his arms around his stomach in a poor attempt to self comfort as he thought about May. 

May was hurt and was in the hospital all because of him. Peter knew it was his fault since he wasn’t there to stop it. It was all his fault. 

Now Dan was going to hurt May if Peter didn’t stop it. Peter knew he had to stop it even if that meant putting himself in danger. 

.  
.  
.

Peter didn’t remember falling asleep. 

When he woke up it was to a loud crashing sound in the living room. Peter held his hand over his chest to try and stop his heart from beating so fast when all of his memories from the day before came rushing back into his mind. 

Peter shut his eyes tightly and tried to focus on something happy but there wasn’t much to focus on. 

Before he knew it, his bedroom door was being opened aggressively and Dan was walking towards him. 

“Get up” Dan said in a low voice. Peter noticed that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, although still was he but at least Peter was wearing his pyjamas. “We’re going to pick your Aunt up but you need to do something for me first.”

Peter felt his heart start racing again but before he had time to say no, Dan was grabbing Peter by the arm the same way he did last night and pulling him to his feet, causing the blankets to fall off of Peter leaving him standing there in just his pyjama top and pants. 

As Dan half dragged Peter out of his bedroom and into the living room, Peter was terrified about what Dan wanted him to do for him and then he thought back to last night and started to pull away from Dan. 

Peter didn’t use his Spidey powers since it wasn’t necessary just yet and he didn’t want Dan to know about Spider-Man unless it was absolutely necessary to use. 

“Let go! Get off of me!” Peter tried to free his arm from Dans tight grip on him but Dan didn’t lighten up or say anything. He just continued to drag Peter out of the living room and now into the kitchen. 

“Shut up! I have no time to listen to your whiney voice so stop!” Dan grabbed Peter and pulled him so that he was standing in front of the sink. He turned on the water. “Wash these dishes then get out of these ridiculous pyjamas and we’ll go” 

Peter didn’t know why he was so scared, Dan was only making him wash the dishes and even though May always did that, Peter still knew how to do it wasn’t that bad. 

That was until Peter flinched when he felt Dan run his hand up the sides of his legs and then slip under his pyjama top to grab his waist. 

Peter let out a whimper and turned around so he was facing Dan but he immediately regretted doing that because he could now feel Dans hot breath breathing on him. Peter looked down and tried to slide out from between Dan and the kitchen counter. 

“Where do you think you’re going? I thought I told you to wash these dishes?” Dan asked with a smirk on his face. Peter didn’t know if he wanted to cry or punch Dan. 

“I don't need you breathing down my neck to wash the dishes” Peter said. He tried to look Dan in the eyes to show him that he wasn’t scared but since Dan was a whole foot taller than him, it made Peter feel weaker and small. 

“I like the way you fit so perfectly in front of me” Dan went to grab Peter’s face but Peter slapped his hand away before Dan got the chance to touch him. The pure anger on Dans face sent shivers down Peter’s spine. 

“If you want to stand behind me while I wash the dishes then you just wash them” Peter turned around in one movement and threw the wet dish cloth at Dan's face. 

Peter wanted to laugh at the slap sound it made but before he got the chance to laugh, Dan was grabbing him by the neck with both hands and squeezing him so hard that Peter thought his neck was literally going to snap under the pressure. 

Peter instantly started panicking because the air was knocked right out of him and he couldn’t take in anymore. His lungs were burning from the lack of oxygen and Peter barely had the time to process Dan walking backwards until Peter’s head hit the wall so hard behind him that he saw spots. 

Peter wasn’t sure if the black and white spots he was seeing was from the lack of oxygen or his definite concussion. Possibly a bit of both. 

At the last second, just before Peter felt he was going to lose consciousness, Dan dropped him to the floor. 

Peter grasped for air but then he felt a hard kick to his ribs. Peter moaned in pain when another hard kick sent him rolling back into the wall. 

He tried to take another breath to let his vision come back to him but Peter was unable to since now there was another thing stopping him from breathing. 

It didn’t take long for Peter to figure out that Dan had his foot on top of his chest, pushing down and stopping air from entering his lungs. 

Dan kept his foot firmly on Peter’s chest and leaned down to be face to face with him. “Look at you, Petey. So powerless against me. Remember that. Remember this feeling when you think about telling your Aunt or anyone else about what I’m doing to you right now” 

Peter couldn’t answer Dan but he heard him loud and clear. 

After another few moments that felt like the difference between life and death for Peter, Dan lifted his foot off of Peter’s chest and walked away. 

Peter turned on his side and violently coughed. He felt like he was going to throw up since he was coughing so hard. 

It took a few minutes, hours? Peter wasn’t sure how long it took him to fully catch his breath and be able to see property without his vision going in and out. 

Peter looked around the apartment to try and spot Dan but he didn’t see or hear him anywhere. Part of him was thinking that Dan left without him to go get May and Peter didn’t think that would be half bad. That way he wouldn’t have to be alone with him again. 

Peter rolled onto his stomach and then sat up on his knees. He felt so weak, both because of what Dan did to him and what he said to him. Peter hated feeling that way. 

He then heard loud, hard footsteps walking towards him. “Get up and put your clothes on because we’re leaving now” 

Peter nodded his head and stood up on shaky legs as he walked back to his bedroom as fast as his legs could carry him. 

Peter pulled out jeans, a baggy sweater and his underwear and socks before quickly pulling off his pyjama pants and top and getting his clothes on as quickly as he could. 

He had a lot of practice due to having to change quickly in alleyways in and out of his Spider-Man suit. 

Peter grabbed his coat from his desk chair and put it on then walked out of his bedroom. Dan was waiting for him by the front door, looking extremely impatient. 

He watched as Peter walked reluctantly towards him to grab his shoes from where Dan was standing but as Peter went to go grab them, Dan pushed his head down. “Put them on here” 

Peter tried to look up at Dan but put his head back down. He felt Dans hand on his head the whole time he was putting his shoes on. Peter had always been horrible with tying his shoes so he struggled to get them tied quickly, deciding to just tuck them into his shoe instead. 

He stood up and flinched when Dan grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the apartment. 

Dan kept his hand tightly on Peter’s arm the whole way down to the car. Peter knew he would have bruises there in a few hours. 

The car ride to the hospital was spent in complete silence which Peter was thankful for since he didn’t want to have to deal with talking right now. 

When Dan pulled up to the front of the hospital, Peter was about to get out of the car but Dan grabbed him by the wrist. “Wait. Let me see your neck”

Peter looked at him confused and didn’t pull back when Dan grabbed the collar of his coat and pulled it down to get a look. “Shit. Fuck”

“What?” Peter looked in the car mirror and saw that there were bruising all over his neck. He wondered what his chest looked like. Peter looked over at Dan. 

“If your Aunt sees that, I’ll make her face look like that” Dan threatened. Peter tensed up at what he said before a scarf was being thrown at him. “Put that on and do not take it off” 

Peter didn’t say anything as he put the scarf on and followed Dan out of the car and into Mays room. 

Peter couldn’t help himself, as soon as he saw his Aunt he ran forwards and hugged her lightly, remembering how she was in pain. “May! I missed you. Do you feel better? You’re still coming home today, right?”

May laughed weakly and brushed back the curls on her nephew’s face. “Yeah, baby. I’m feeling a bit better and yes I am coming home today” 

Peter smiled at his Aunt before letting her go and grabbing her bag for her. 

Dan walked passed Peter and hugged May himself. “Hey, babe. How you feeling?” 

May nodded. “Good. I just want to go home” 

“Then let’s go” Dan kissed May on the lips which had Peter cringing and turning away. 

“Hmm thank you. How was Peter?” May asked quietly as she leaned into Dan. Peter could hear and he hated his Aunt for asking. 

“Good. He was in his room the whole time” Dan lied. Peter wanted to cry and take off the stupid scarf to show May what really happened. 

He hated how May nodded against Dans shoulder, showing that she believed him. It wasn’t fair and Peter wanted to scream at her for not noticing. He wanted to tell May more than anything right there in that moment but he knew he couldn’t do that. He knew he had to keep Mah safe and by keeping her safe he had to handle Dan all on his own. 

The car ride wasn’t as bad as it was to the hospital. Peter tried to block out the conversation between May and Dan but he had trouble doing that since every time Peter tried to zone out, either May or Dan would drag him into the conversation with stupid questions. 

Peter helped May by carrying her bag up to their apartment and as soon as they were inside, he ran into his bedroom. 

Peter thought about putting on his suit and swinging to the tower but if he did that then Tony would see the bruising on his neck. It would be gone in a day or two but still. That meant Peter couldn’t see Tony today and he couldn’t even text him because Dan had his phone. 

That’s when Peter decided to go ask Dan for his phone back since May was there and he couldn’t try to strangle him again. For the third time. 

Peter slowly opened his bedroom door after hiding in there doing absolutely nothing for the last two or three hours. 

May was lying on the couch reading a book with Dan by her feet. Peter walked over and stood awkwardly next to Mays head. “Uh, Dan? Can I have my phone back please?”

Dan glared at Peter and on the corner of Peter’s eye, he could see May put her book down to look at him. Peter sensed Mays eyes on him and then they drifted to Dan but Peter didn’t look at her. His eyes were fixed on Dans even if he wanted to look away so badly. 

“You took his phone? Again? Dan, I talked to you about this” May said annoyed. She tried to sit up but winced in pain so stopped. She glared at Dan. 

“May, I know. Peter was having a hard time last night and was looking up everything that could go wrong with people who've been in car accidents and I finally had to take his phone away from him so he could sleep” Dan lied. Peter didn’t understand how Dan could lie so easily like that. 

May and Dan both turned to Peter. May asked, “Is that true, Peter?”

Peter nodded, pulling his sweater tighter around his neck. “Y-yeah. I was just scared, May” 

“Oh baby. You knew I was okay” May smiled weakly at Peter. She felt horrible for having to worry her nephew but she knew that there was nothing to stop him from worrying because that was just how Peter was. 

“Here’s your phone, kid.” Dan said and pulled Peter’s phone out of his pocket. Peter wanted to punch him and break his nose for calling him ‘kid’ that was Tony’s thing. 

Peter grabbed his phone back from Dan with a quiet ‘thanks’. There was a new crack on his phone that Tony gave him only a few months ago but Peter didn’t say anything about it as he walked back into his bedroom. 

Both May and Dan watched him go and then looked at each other confused. Both for different reasons. Dan got up but May grabbed his arm as he passed by. “You need to stop taking his phone. I don’t do that unless I absolutely need to and you shouldn’t either.”

Dan nodded. “You’re right, May. He was just so sad last night that I didn’t know what else to do. I just wanted him to try and get some sleep.”

May nodded in understanding. “Okay. Just don’t do that next time”

Dan nodded his head as leaned down to press a kiss to Mays lips. 

“I’ll go check on him” Dan announced before walking towards Peter’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see a little bit into Dans past, we’ll not really just a look into what he had as a plan but anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter! I hope I can get the other chapter out soon but idkkk just because I’m really busy but I’ll try!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry it’s been so long since I updated ahhh!! I had severe writers block for this chapter and I only had like less than half written and I just had NO idea what to write. I was writing my other fic and it was bugging me that I haven’t posted this in awhile so I was like screw it and I started writing and I actually love how it turned out:) 
> 
> WARNINGS: please read the tags again carefully just to be safe because this chapter is kinda bad
> 
> Also on the years to update the fic, why should 1950 even be an option like wtf

Peter was sitting on his bed looking at his broken phone when he heard a knock at his bedroom door. 

He looked up at his door, feeling his heart beating really quickly in his chest. It was either May or Dan and if it was Dan then he probably would have just walked in without even knocking so Peter stood up to go open his bedroom door. 

He stood up to go to unlock the door but as soon as the door was unlocked, Peter felt his Spidey sense scream at him but before he got the chance to run, his door was being opened and Dan was walking in. 

Peter stepped back towards his bed but then regretted going to his bed and stood by his desk as he watched Dan shut and locked his door behind him. 

“Your Aunt is mad that I took your phone away from you,” Dan started. He ran his fingers lightly along Peter’s desk as he stepped closer to him. “she thinks I did it to hurt you or some shit.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure what to say, so he kept his mouth shut and waited for Dan to do something to him. 

Dan moved to Peter’s bed and sat down on it with a loud sigh. “Come sit next to me, Petey.” 

Peter narrowed his eyes at the man. He hated that he was sitting on his bed but he hated even more that he called him that. “Don’t call me that.” 

“Oh yeah. Why not? Does Stark call you that?” Dan asked with some amusement to his voice. Peter wanted to punch him in the face as hard as he could but instead he didn’t do anything. Dan laughed. “Well, I’ll take that as a yes, Petey.” 

Dan patted the bed next to him. “Come sit next to me. I want to tell you something.” 

Chills ran down Peter’s spine and he knew he shouldn’t but he made his way over to Dan and sat down. It brought Peter comfort that his Aunt was in the next room so he knew that Dan wouldn’t try anything. 

Peter’s body tensed when Dan grabbed his arm and his leg and moved his body closer to the man’s. He put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and whispered in his ear. “Your Aunt thinks you don’t like me and in order for mine and hers relationship to work out, she needs to think that you like me. So, we’re going to go out into the living room and request to watch a movie together while we sit next to each other on the couch. If you don’t, I’ll be having some fun with your Aunt tonight.” 

Peter tried to control his breathing as Dan was talking. He didn’t know what to do since either way something bad would happen. At least if Peter agrees and sits next to Dan while they watch a movie then everything will be okay and May will be fine. 

“O-okay. Fine.” Peter reluctantly said. He hated this so much. 

“Good boy.” Dan patted Peter on the leg and stood up. He waited for Peter to follow him before they made their way into the living room where May was. 

Dan threw himself down on the couch at the far end but left enough space for Peter to squeeze in between him and the end of the couch. Dan patted Mays feet as he grabbed the remote. “Peter here wants to watch a movie tonight so I told him I’d let him pick it.” 

Peter stood there awkwardly between Dan and the coffee table. He wanted to sit by himself on the other couch but Peter wasn’t so sure he would be able to do that with Dan's most recent threat hanging in the air and the way Dan was drilling a hole in his head with his look. 

“That sounds like a good idea, Peter. What do you want to watch?” May asked with a slight smile on her face. 

Peter knew that she was really tired and was struggling to stay awake just so that she could be present in the moment and normally Peter would have told her to go in her bedroom to sleep but he didn’t want to be left alone with Dan so Peter selfishly stayed silent. 

He reluctantly squeezed in next to Dan and the couch but there was barely enough room for him to sit there. Peter knew that Dan could have moved over a bit to give him some more room to sit comfortably but he knew that Dan sat like that on purpose. 

Peter ended up sitting half on Dan's lap as he tried to sit down and he immediately tensed up because he didn’t want to be anywhere near Dan, never mind sitting on the man’s lap so Peter wiggled on the spot to try and make room but that wasn’t working. 

“Can you move over just a bit?” Peter asked. He hated the way Dan looked at him and the chill that ran down his spine but at least that was better than how he was currently sitting. 

Dan moved over a bit but not without a complaint. “I don’t know how much space you could possibly need.” 

Peter ignored him as Dan had no choice but to move over on the couch but not before his arm was draped over Peter’s shoulders and pulling him in closer. 

Peter tried to tense his body up so that he wasn’t pulled closer to the man but after awhile it became tiring so he reluctantly let himself be pulled closer to the larger man’s body. 

Since no one had answered May about the movie suggestion, she had put on a mystery movie that her and Peter always loved watching and loved to try and guess how the ending was going to turn out. 

Now however, it was over thirty minutes into the movie and Peter had no idea what it was about, never mind trying to guess the ending. He had been more focused on the fact that his head was resting on Dans shoulder and their bodies were pressing too close together. 

Peter tried to move away again but Dans grip on him was way too tight. 

Peter spent the next thirty minutes of the movie sitting in the same spot with Dan. His neck was hurting him from the awkward angle it was at since he didn’t want to fully rest it in Dans shoulder so it was stuck in a half up half down position and it was starting to hurt. 

Peter tried to stop focusing on that and tried to actually watch the movie so the time would go by faster. It seemed as if May had picked the longest movie ever. 

Peter shot his head up in surprise and let out a slight gasp when he felt a hand travel down to his crotch and squeezed him. 

“What…?” Peter’s first instinct was to push the hand away and that’s what he did. “What are you doing?” 

Peter looked up at Dan who was still watching the movie as if he didn’t just touch Peter down there where no one should ever he touching him. 

Dan moved his hand back to his side and then glanced over at May who was still sleeping. “She’s asleep. You don’t want me to wake her up, do you?” 

Peter thought about it. He didn’t want Dan to be touching him like that. It felt weird and he didn’t like it. 

“N-no. Just don’t touch me.” Peter made a move to get up. He expected Dan to grab him again to try and stop him from going anywhere so he was surprised when Dan let him stand up. 

Peter turned back around once he was fully standing up and looked at Dan who was looking straight ahead but then slowly moved his head until he made eye contact with Peter. 

Peter unconsciously held his breath the whole time. It was by far the most scariest things that he has ever seen. It looked like as if Dan was possessed the way he turned his head. 

Before Peter had the chance to react or move away from the man, Dan was quickly standing up and grabbing Peter by the throat. 

“Don’t you fucking tell me what to do.” Dan whispered into his ear as he dragged Peter by his neck and into his bedroom. Peter instantly reached his hands up to his throat so he could take in a breath of air but he was all too familiar with this now. 

Once fully inside Peter’s bedroom, Dan kicked the door shut with his foot and threw Peter on the bed as he sat over him and pressed his hands tighter around his neck. 

“Don’t you ever fucking say that to me again. Do you understand me?” Dan was half whispering and half yelling in Peter’s face but Peter couldn’t do anything but weakly struggle under Dans hold. 

When Peter still didn’t say anything, Dan moved his face even closer to Peter’s. “I said do you understand me?”

Peter couldn’t get any words out so he did he best to nod his head. 

“You do what I say. I am the one who is in control of you because you are nothing. You’re a worthless piece of shit. Do you understand me?” Dan pauses for a few seconds before continuing. “Your Aunt doesn’t even love you, she feels obligated to take care of you. You’re a nuisance to her so don’t think she actually loves you and wants you around for one second.” 

Dan, feeling satisfied enough, released his hold on Peter’s neck and stood up. 

Peter took a huge breath of air and started gagging since his body couldn’t keep up with everything at once. He looked up at Dan who was standing above him and Peter swore he could see nothing but black in the man’s eye. 

He didn’t have a chance to look long because Dan was leaving his bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Peter immediately curled into a ball and let the tears fall as he shook in fear. 

Peter tried to listen to what was going on outside his door but he couldn’t hear much. He heard another door slam but that was it. 

It sounded like the front door but Peter wasn’t sure if it actually was or not. He didn’t want to leave his room to check. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about what Dan said to him. 

He knew it wasn’t true. He knew Dan was just trying to get in his head and make him feel weak but part of Peter have always wondered that so he was having a harder time believing what Dan was saying was actually the truth or not. 

He wanted so badly to just know that everything Dan said was a lie to get in his head but Peter wasn’t sure. He wanted so badly to know but he didn’t. 

Ever since his parents died, Peter always needed constant reassurance that he wasn’t a burden on his Aunt and Uncle and even after they would tell him he wasn’t, Peter still didn’t believe them. 

That only got worse after Ben died. 

Peter rolled over on his bed and let out a sob. He didn’t care who heard because right now he was scared and he didn’t know what to do. 

.  
.  
.

Peter ended up falling asleep and waking up his head banging against the wall. 

He sat up in bed, not remembering even falling asleep. The last few hours came rushing back to him and Peter tensed at the memory of Dan pushing him on his bed with his large hands cutting off his airway was he threatened him. 

Peter remembered Dan leaving his bedroom but he didn’t know where he went after that. Images of Dan hurting May immediately rushed into his mind and Peter was up and out of bed before he even gave it a second thought. 

He opened his bedroom door while he subconsciously held his breath until he saw that May was still sound asleep on the couch. 

Peter looked around the apartment but he didn’t see Dan anywhere. 

Peter felt… relaxed. He didn’t know why he felt that way but he guessed it was probably because that meant that Dan wasn’t in the apartment. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief and looked down at May. 

Part of him hated her for bringing Dan into their lives and causing him so much fear and pain but that thought made him feel guilty so he tried not to think about it. 

Peter also hated how May was still sleeping. He thought about how if Dan was to try anything more with him in his bedroom then May most likely would have slept through the whole thing. 

He didn’t want to think what Dan was actually capable of but he knew it was a lot. 

Peter went back into his bedroom now that he could fully rest without having to worry about Dan busting in his room in the middle of the night. 

.  
.  
.

Peter slept good. 

He doesn’t remember sleeping that good in a really long time. 

He guesses it’s because he could let his body fully relax since Dan wasn’t there. 

Peter slowly got out of bed and got dressed in some comfy track pants, a baggy sweater and then went into the bathroom to go pee and brush his teeth. After Peter was finished in the bathroom he walked out, expecting to see May still on the couch but she wasn’t there. 

Peter found that a little odd but he just guessed that she woke up at some point in the middle of the night and then went to her own bed. 

He walked into the kitchen but right before he turned the corner, his Spidey sense started screaming at him. 

Peter went to turn around and run back to his bedroom but he was too late since Dan had already seen him. “Peter. Where are you going?” 

Peter slowly walked into the kitchen and looked down at his feet. He hated how his body was screaming at him to run but he couldn’t do anything. He felt frozen in place. 

“I asked you a question.” Dan spoke again. This time with more bite to his tone. He put the dish cloth down and started walking towards Peter like he was a lion approaching a zebra before attacking it. 

“Um… no-nowhere. I’m just… um, where’s May? Is she in her room?” Peter stuttered out. 

A smile appeared on Dans face. “No. I took her back to the hospital for a check-up. It’s just you and me.” 

Peter’s heart started racing even more. He didn’t want to show weakness in front of Dan but it was an involuntary response whenever he was with the man. “Okay. Just-just…” 

Dan grabbed Peter by the arm before he could run back to the safety of his bedroom and yanked his wrist back so hard that Peter was sure it was broken. 

Before Peter had the chance to process what was happening, Dan lifted him up onto the kitchen island and pushed his head down hard. It took a few seconds for Peter to regain his eyesight back since all he was seeing was spots swarming his vision. 

He felt the familiar tight hands around his neck but this time Dan wasn’t squeezing as hard as he would normally do it. Peter used that as leverage as he kicked Dan in the stomach without using any of his Spidey powers. 

Dan let go of his neck and held his stomach with a grunt as he took a few steps back, losing his balance. Peter wasted no time rolling onto his stomach and crawling off the other side of the kitchen island. 

He knocked over a few glasses but ignored the pieces of broken glass on the floor as he stood up and made a beeline for his bedroom. He’s sure he got a few pieces of glass in his foot but he didn’t care about that right now, he could deal with that later, when he was safe. That wasn’t important but what was important was getting away from Dan since now he was mad and wasn’t going to hold back. 

Peter made it to his bedroom and immediately locked the door behind him. He turned to go out his bedroom window but stopped once he realized that there was nowhere to go once he was out there. His Spider-Man suit was in his backpack, which was in the hallway and he couldn’t scale the walls as Peter Parker. 

Peter ran his hands through his hair as he tried to think about what he was going to do. It was only a matter of time before Dan gets into his room, even with the lock on the door wasn’t all that strong. If Dan wanted to get in he will get in. 

Peter debated hiding under his bed or in his closet but he knew that Dan would find him either way. It would just delay the inevitable. 

He jumped in the air when he saw his doorknob jiggle. “Peter. Open the door.” Dan attempted to open the door again but had no luck. “Open the door, Peter. If you let me in then I’ll reconsider what I planned on doing to you.” 

That sent shivers down Peter’s spine as he let out a whimper. 

Dan started hitting the door aggressively but still nothing. “Peter! Open the fucking door! Open it! Open it!” 

Peter slowly walked backwards until he hit the wall of his bedroom and he fell to his butt and hugged his knees to his chest. He watched as the door was bending inwards due to the pressure that Dan was putting on it. Peter felt a few tears slip down his cheeks because this was it. Dan was going to hurt him. Possibly kill or rape him like he thought was going to happen the last time he was alone with the man. 

“Open the fucking door, Peter! I know you’re in there! Open it! Open it!” Dan screamed as he started kicking the door relentlessly. Peter thought at one point it was going to break down but the door still held strong. Not for much longer though so Peter prepared himself. 

He didn’t know if he should prepare to make a run for it once that door comes down or if he should fight. His fight or flight instincts would kick in once Dan walked in and Peter just had to wait and see what he does. 

The banging on the door suddenly came to an abrupt stop and Peter held his breath. He didn’t know what was coming next. 

All of a sudden there was an extra loud bang on the door and Peter knew that Dan was throwing himself into the door to get in. 

Another whimper escaped his mouth as more spaced out bangs were heard on the other side of the door. 

Peter barely had time to register the last bang as the door was getting knocked out from its hinges and landing on the floor in front of him. 

Peter subconsciously held his breath as he waited for Dan to open his eyes or make any movement. It was like time had frozen and the world stopped. Peter’s body was screaming at him to get up and run but he wasn’t moving anywhere. He was paralyzed with fear. 

It was ironic considering that he’s Spider-Man and he’s been in a lot of situations before. Some scary, others not as much. None were like this. 

It was different when he was out as Spider-Man because he’s Spider-Man. He has super strength and insurance but as Peter Parker he doesn’t have that. He’s just Peter Parker and even if he wants to reveal his identity to Dan, it’s still not the same. The mask is a safety blanket for Peter and he is a brave superhero once the mask goes on but once the mask is off… he’s curled into a ball on the floor, paralyzed with fear. 

As well as the fact that the people he encounters as Spider-Man either want to knock him out so they can get away or run from him. The worst he will get is someone who will pull a knife on him and try to stab him. 

Dan wants so much more. He wants to have complete control over Peter, both physically and mentally. Peter knows that if the last time is any indication, Dan also wants to rape him and that is so much more scary than the people Spider-Man has to deal with. 

Peter felt his shake as he prepared to run as he saw Dan opened his eyes and let out a loud groan. He lifted his head up and immediately looked directly at Peter. 

Peter chose this moment to force his legs to move as he half crawled half jumped over Dan to reach his bedroom door. 

Dan wasted no time in grabbing Peter’s ankle and yanking him towards himself. He lifted himself off of the door that was now on the ground and dragged Peter so that he fell onto his stomach in his haste for the door. 

Peter grunted in response to his nose smacking on his bedroom floor. He tried to kick his legs out weakly but Dans grip on them was too tight and Peter was seeing blackness. 

Dan rolled Peter onto his back so he could straddle his hips. Peter tried to wiggle out from under Dan but he wasn’t budging. 

“You fucking cunt! You little shit! I swear-” Dan yelled but cut himself off as he pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head up. 

Peter didn’t know what Dan was doing but he used the distraction to get out from under his body. “Get off! Get off of me!” Peter struggled out and smacked his hands uselessly on Dans thighs. 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Dan grabbed him by the wrists and pinned his arms above his head. “I should just do it here and get it over with but that would just be a waste. Not that you’re not already a waste, you fucking pathetic piece of shit. You’re worthless.” 

Peter let out a whimper at that. He could take it easier if Dan were to stab him in the stomach than this. The belittling and talking down to as if he’s nothing. That gets to him and breaks him down so Peter starts to believe it even though he knows it isn’t true. 

Peter shut his eyes as Dan took his hands off of his wrists but Peter still kept his arms above his head. 

He felt the wind get knocked out of him when Dan delivered a hard punch to the right side of his face. Peter didn’t even have time to process what was happening as another punch was delivered. 

He raised his arms up weakly to try and stop the assault from happening but Dan continued to throw punch after punch to his face. 

“Stop. Please. Stop.” Peter begged weakly. He wasn’t sure if he was saying it inside of his mind or if the words were actually coming out of his mouth. All he knew was he tasted blood and he has never been hit this hard before. Not even when he was fighting the vulture. 

Peter’s sure that Toomes had pulled his punches just a bit since he’s only fifteen but Dan doesn’t seem to care about that. If anything that only makes Dan go even harder. 

When Dan gets off of him, Peter still feels like he’s being hit repeatedly. 

He doesn’t know if he passed out or not but he knows he’s being picked up by the underarms and dragged into the bathroom. 

“Wha’?” Peter said weakly. He can hear something loud. Maybe it’s the tap running. Or maybe it’s… the bath? Peter can just make out the fossett for the bath running water to fill up the bathtub. 

Peter sees Dan walk into the bathroom holding two bowls of something then he dumps them into the bath. Peter tried to look but he can’t even get his head off the floor. 

Dan then walks back out of the bathroom and returns a few seconds or maybe minutes later, Peter doesn’t know. 

He looks up at Dan as he dumps something else into the water but he doesn’t hear anything landing so he doesn’t know what Dan is doing. 

“Bath time, Peter.” Dan smiles down at him and kneels in front of his legs. Peter feels his hands undoing his jean buckles and he lifts a shaky hand up to stop him. 

“N-no. P’ease. Please don’t.” Peter begs but he knows it’s useless. 

There’s a knock at the door, what Peter guesses is a knock because Dan stops what he’s doing and looks behind him. He quickly stands up. “Don’t go anywhere.” He warns before leaving the bathroom. 

Peter waits until he’s gone as he grabs the edge of the bathtub and pulls himself into a sitting position. He then leans forward and tries to get on his hands and knees so he can crawl away but as soon as he gets onto his hands, he feels his vision go black and it feels like his head is filling with all the blood in his body. 

Peter falls back onto his butt and brings a weak hand up to his head. 

“Fucking nosy neighbours gotta know everything all the damn time.” Dan complains as he walks back into the bathroom. Peter looks up at him just in time to see a foot come face to face with him. 

That throws him back into the hard bathroom floor and then Dan is straddling his hips again. Dan grabs his head with both hands and squeezes. “You don’t listen. You never fucking listen and now I got fucking neighbours breathing down my neck.” 

Dan lifts Peter’s head up and forcefully bangs in on the floor. Peter tried and failed to get Dan to stop but he doesn’t even know if he’s actually conscious. He continues this three more times then he’s picking Peter’s body up from the ground and placing him into the water. 

Peter’s body immediately starts thrashing in the water because he wants out. The water is freezing. 

Peter knows he gets cold faster and easier now after he got bit by the radioactive spider so this is tourtue. 

He feels his body immediately going stiff and he starts to shiver and shake from the cold. “Please. Want out. Too cold.” Peter cried out. 

Dan holds his chest down but thankfully he holds Peter’s head up. Peter’s not sure he’d be able to hold his head up himself and he’s pretty sure Dan knows this too. 

“Oh Peter. It is cold. Isn’t it?” Dan smirks. “You see, the water turned all the way on cold is still cold but it isn’t enough. When you add a bit of ice and salt into the already cold water it makes the water almost unbearable to stand. That’s what I added if you’re wondering. Feel nice?” 

Peter looks up at Dan. He needs to get out. It’s too cold and his body can’t take it. “Out. Please. I-I wan’ out.” 

Dan shakes his head and when Peter attempts to make a move to get out of the water, Dan drops his head and he goes under. Peter panics and tries to sit up but he feels a weight on his head. He realizes that it’s Dans hand holding him under so he starts thrashing. 

Peter doesn’t know how long he’s under for but when Dan finally lets him up and holds his head again, Peter tries gasping for air but it’s too cold and he needs out. 

.  
.  
.

Peter wakes up with a pounding headache. Worst he’s ever had in his whole life. 

He lifts his hand up to his head and tries to sit up but everything hurts too much. Just then, everything comes rushing back to him. 

Peter remembers hiding in a corner in his bedroom as Dan breaks down the door, he remembers and can still feel the punches, the head smashing into the bathroom floor and the cold cold bath. 

Peter feels that his hair is dry. He touches his clothes and they’re dry as well. He wonders if he dreamt it all but before he has time to think about it, Dan is walking in. 

“I’m glad you’re awake.” Dan says as he sits next to Peter on the bed. “You’ve been out for quite a long time.” 

Peter only stares at him from where he lying down on the bed. 

“I had to change you you know. I was going to leave you in your clothes but you were shivering so much already so I did you a favour, you’re welcome.” Dan speaks as if he’s actually done Peter a favour and Peter wants so badly to say that no, if it wasn’t for Dan he wouldn’t even be in that situation. “It was hard since your clothes were stuck to you and I couldn’t quite get your underwear on so I didn’t bother.” 

Fear crosses Peter’s face. Dan...Dan dressed him. Dan saw him naked and-and who knew what he did. Peter weakly reached down and touched between his legs just to see if Dan was telling the truth and he did in fact have no underwear on. 

Peter let out a whimper and covered his face with his hand. 

Dan sat down and leaned closer to his ear as he whispered. “And don’t worry, I called the hospital and they said that May needs to stay another night so it looks like it’s just you and me.” 

At that, tears fell freely down Peter’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that chapter:) I’m trying to portray Dan as like very creepy so Idkkk if I’m doing that but yea 
> 
> Also the cold water salt and ice thing works although I don’t recommend doing it in the bath. I put cold water ice and salt into a bowl and stuck my hand in there and it was COLD! Almost painful and I barely lasted like 30 seconds so yea poor peter. I hate Dan!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to try and finish this fic this weekend and I’m really excited to write the rest of the chapters:)
> 
> WARNINGS: there doesn’t really need to be any warnings in this chair still make sure to read the tags just in case

For the next five days, Peter has been home with Dan. 

He couldn’t leave the house since he had a black eye and he’s pretty sure he has a very serious concussion. 

Somehow, Dan has May stay at the hospital for a few more days just so she wouldn’t come home and see Peter. Peter wasn’t sure how he managed to do that but it kinda scared him nonetheless. 

His face didn’t take that long to heal which was a good thing in a way. 

Peter refused to look in the mirror for the first two days because he knew he looked awful. His eye was killing him and so was the whole side of his face were Dan delivered most of his punches. 

Although Peter was surprised and relieved that Dan barely paid any attention to him the whole time. 

He left Peter alone in his bedroom and only went in to occasionally give Peter an ice pack for his eye and face. He even went to the store and came back with ointment for his eye. 

If Peter didn’t know any better he would say that Dan was scared. 

Dan was scared that May or someone would see his face and immediately know what happened to him. Peter was both happy and mad about that. 

He was happy about that because that meant that Dan got him what he needed to help the healing process up but what would have taken probably more than two weeks for a normal person, took Peter a little over five days. 

All that was left was a tiny black bruise under his eye and the memories which would probably haunt him for the rest of his life. 

Peter was also mad about his body healing was because now he had no proof of what Dan did to him. He didn’t even take any pictures and he knew he should have but he didn’t want to look at himself. 

May had been home for two days now and Peter had been avoiding her as much as possible. She had been cleared to go back to work so most of the time that’s where May was when she wasn’t at home and when she was at home, she spent so much time talking to Dan and giving him all of her attention that she didn’t have any time for Peter. 

Not that Peter particularly cared. 

He would have been avoiding her anyways but then again, that was because of Dan so maybe that was his plan all along. 

Peter had missed three days of school and now it was Sunday night so he had to go back to school tomorrow and part of him really didn’t want to go. 

Dan had told him to tell May that he wasn’t feeling well so she wouldn’t get suspicious when the school calls her saying that her nephew wasn’t in class all week. Even though the real reason was because Peter had a huge black eye and probably half a swollen face but he didn’t look. 

May knocked on his bedroom door after he had finished up in the shower and immediately climbed into bed. “Peter? Can I come in?” 

Peter sighed and turned onto his stomach and shoved his head in the pillow. “I’m sleeping. Go away.” 

“I’m coming in anyways.” May opened the door and shut it behind her. Dan had replaced the door that he busted down without Peter even noticing. This door had no lock and when May asked why the bedroom door was different, Dan had told her that Peter was in a deep sleep and Dan got scared so he kicked it in. Only partly true. 

May believed him and Peter hated her for that. 

May sat next to Peter’s waist as she spoke. “I saw you walk in here so I know you’re not sleeping. Look at me you cheeky butt.” 

May patted his butt and Peter violently flinched. She took her hand away in shock but didn’t question it. Peter hated her for that too because maybe if she just asked what was wrong for once then he would tell her. 

“Come on, you’ve barely looked at me since I got back.” May said with some annoyance and sadness in her voice. Peter didn’t feel bad. 

Peter groaned into the pillow. He wanted to say so much but he was so scared to. “May, you’re an idiot sometimes.” 

Peter didn’t mean to say that. He’s never spoken to May like that before. Never in his entire life but it just came out. 

“Excuse me? What did you just say, Peter?” May sounded mad. And hurt. But Peter didn’t care. 

Peter rolled onto his back and looked at her. “You-you are just so oblivious sometimes. You know, with everything.” 

May stared at him for a few long seconds and Peter tried to think if May was going to hit him or something. He’s never gotten hit by May in his whole entire life except for one time. He always listened to May and Ben and especially May after Ben died so he never needed to get hit by her or anything. 

Besides for that one time he packed a backpack full of toys and clothes and ran away from home for six hours. He only planned on walking around the block but he got lost and went missing for six hours. He was seven and once May and Ben had a long talk with him, May had hit him. Never again did he act up. Not that he wouldn’t have anyways. 

Finally, after a long minute, May spoke but her face softened. “Are you talking about me being in the hospital and how I didn’t call you?” 

Peter shook his head. That wasn’t even close. He sighed. “No. See, you’re oblivious. I want to go to bed now. Can you please leave?” 

May looked like she was about to ask for questions but she stood up and left his bedroom without even kissing him goodnight. She always kissed him goodnight. 

Peter rolled over in bed and started crying. He didn’t know why he was crying about that but he just hated how he had no one in his life. Absolutely no one. 

Peter thought about Tony. Tony hadn’t even texted or called him in over a week. 

It was like radio silence and Peter hated that. He missed Tony so much and he wanted him back in his life but Peter was sure that the man would never come back into his life. 

That thought scared Peter so much. 

He missed Tony. He missed him like crazy and now… now he couldn’t even text him. 

Peter leaned over and picked up his phone off of his nightstand table. It was still cracked from when Dan had broken it but Peter had gotten used to the cracked screen now. 

He unlocked his phone and went to Tony’s contact. Peter debated calling him but he didn’t know what to say. He was scared Tony was going to hate him and that’s why the man hadn’t called in over a week. 

Peter sighed and put his phone back down on his nightstand table. He didn’t need Tony in his life anymore. He could get by on his own and live his life without Tony in it… right? 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up with a gasp. 

His bed was wet with sweat from his nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. It was like he knew what he was dreaming about wasn’t actually happening but it still scared him and he still couldn’t wake up. 

Now that he was finally awake, Peter sat up in bed and pulled his pyjama shirt collar away from his neck to try and get some air in his lungs. 

Peter looked towards his bedroom door and expected to see Dan walking in. The anxiety that he felt was awful. 

He never knew when Dan was going to show up and hurt him again and then when he did show up, Peter never knew what Dan was going to do to him and that was the worst feeling ever. He was always on edge. 

Peter rolled onto his stomach and reached over to grab his phone from off his nightstand table. It was just past 4am but he didn’t care. He needed to hear Tony’s voice. 

The phone rang and rang and Peter started regretting what he was doing as each ring passed by with no answer. 

Just as he was about to give up hope and cry himself back to sleep, Tony picked up. “Peter? Is everything okay? Why are you calling me at four in the morning, kid?” 

Peter felt like crying as soon as he heard Tony’s voice which he resonated with safety and protection. He hadn’t heard his voice in so long. 

Peter let out a quiet sob. “I miss you.” 

As Peter waited for Tony to say something else, he thought about how Tony most likely doesn’t want to talk to him and how Tony’s just thinking of a way to let him down gently. 

But then Tony spoke. “I miss you too, kid. Are you okay?” 

Peter shook his head. “Mm, I want to come to the tower after school tomorrow.” 

“What did your Aunt day?” Tony asked with some annoyance to his voice. 

“I don’t know.” Peter didn’t cars what she had to say about him seeing Tony. He would do what he wants. Peter then thought about the last week with no calls or texts from Tony. “Why didn’t you call me?” 

Tony was silent for a few seconds but Peter could hear movement on the phone so he was pretty sure Tony was in his lab and was leaving to go somewhere else. “Your Aunt didn’t want me too, kid. I missed you too but I have to respect what your Aunt wants.” 

Peter tried to focus on the past tense Tony used. He missed him. He didn’t miss him anymore. Peter let out another whimper. “But what about what I want? I don’t care about her.” 

“Peter,” Tony tried but Peter cut him off. 

“No. I want to see you after school tomorrow and I don’t care what she saids. She’s been ignoring me anyways.” Peter rolled onto his back and let out a puff of air. 

Tony went silent again. “Alright. I’ll pick you up after school tomorrow and we can hang out. Okay? I’ll call your Aunt tomorrow and tell her.” 

Peter let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you.” 

“So can you tell me why you’re awake at this time?” Tony asked and Peter could hear the concern in his voice. 

“Don’t know.” Peter lied. He wasn’t feeling up to talking about his nightmare right now. Or ever. 

“Did you have a nightmare?” Tony asked and Peter responded with a groan so Tony knew he was right. “Wanna talk about it?” Another groan. “Okay. Do you want me to tell you about my day until you fall back asleep?” 

“Yeah. And-and can you stay on the phone? Even after I fall asleep.” Peter rolled onto his side and hugged his body for comfort as he listened to Tony talk. 

“Sure, kid. I’m not going anywhere.” Tony began talking about everything he did that day. From the moment he woke up to what he was doing when Peter called him. 

Peter only mumbled out some responses but Tony ignored him and kept on talking since he knew Peter was fighting sleep. After about twenty minutes, Tony heard Peter let out a content sigh which Tony knew meant that Peter had fallen asleep. 

He continued talking but mostly to himself at that point and to make sure that Peter stayed asleep. 

Tony ended up staying on the phone with Peter for about two hours until May was waking him up for school. Tony stopped what he was doing and listened to May talk. Tony was sure that Peter had his phone under his pillow because the voices were muffled. 

“Wake up, Peter. It’s six ten and you have to be out of here in twenty minutes. Get up.” May said firmly and Tony noticed that she sounded mad. He wondered if it had anything to do with what Peter was saying last night. Tony didn’t hear anything from Peter so he guessed May was shaking him awake. “Peter. Get up. Let’s go.” 

“Hmm. No.” Peter moaned out and Tony heard the blankets torn off of him then he cried out. “M’cold. Stop.” 

“Peter, look at your pyjamas. They’re all wet and stuck to your body in sweat. Stop sleeping with so many layers of blankets.” Tony rolled his eyes at May. If she only knew that Peter liked to sleep with a lot of blankets because the weight helped ground him when he had nightmares and he got cold easily in the nighttime. 

“S’not.” Peter moaned out and Tony wished he was there to be with the kid instead of May dragging him out of bed like that. 

“Get up. Get up. Go take this off and go shower then I’m driving you to school. Dans picking you up after.” Tony felt his heart drop. Either way he would be picking his kid up from school. He went too long without seeing him. 

“No. May, stop.” Peter struggled out of bed. “Wait! My phone.” 

“Peter. Shower. Now.” Tony heard Peter feeling around for his phone on his bed and then he guessed it was pressed against his chest as he left the bedroom. 

Tony waited for Peter to say something before he talked since it didn’t seem like Peter wanted anyone to know he was on the phone with him. 

“Peter,” Tony heard. It was a man’s voice. He guessed it was Mays boyfriend. “Come here for a sec.” 

Tony waited to see what happened but Peter ended the phone call leaving Tony sitting there while he stared at his phone. He felt a shiver run up his spine. He needed to see his kid. 

Peter held his phone with his right hand tightly. Dan couldn’t hurt him with May in the apartment, could he? 

“Let me see your face.” Dan held Peter’s face in his rough hands and Peter wanted to cry. He hated Dans touch. “Hmm. That cream helped. Your eyes all healed up. Almost like it healed too fast, don’t you think?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know what Dan meant by that or what he was implying. 

“I have to go to school now.” Peter said as he pulled his face out of Dans grasp and went into the bathroom. Peter stood behind the door and subconsciously held his breath as he waited for Dan to kick the door in on him but after a few minutes of nothing, Peter looked at his phone in his hand. 

He didn’t want to hang up on Tony but he couldn’t risk Dan seeing his phone call with the man. Peter debated calling Tony back but he knew he would be seeing him after school so it doesn’t matter anyways. Peter then took off his pyjamas and went in the shower. 

The whole drive to the school was awkward. 

Peter would rather have walked or took the subway but May insisted on driving him so they could talk. He would rather be anywhere but in the car with May but it wasn’t like Peter could just jump out of the car when it was moving. Well he could but he didn’t. 

“Did you even hear what I said?” May asked and Peter just laid his head against the car window. “Peter, I’m talking to you-”

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He hated May so much right in that moment and every moment leading up to that. “I don’t care what you have to say! I want to talk to you but you just don’t listen to me and so I’m going to Tony’s house after school. He’s picking me up.” 

May looked over at Peter like she had just been slapped in the face. Peter didn’t care about his outburst and he wanted to say so much more but he held it in. “Excuse me, Peter. Why do you think that you can talk to me that way?” 

Peter laughed in annoyance. “I can talk to you anyway I want because you don’t seem to care about me at all!” 

“Peter. Where is this coming from?” May tried to ask as she pulled up to a red but Peter was taking his seatbelt off and reaching in the backseat for his backpack. “What are you doing?” 

Peter ignored May and opened up the car door to get out. “Peter? Peter! Get back in this car right now!” 

Peter shut the door behind him and ran across the road to the sidewalk. They were parked and there was no moving cars since they were at a red light but it was still incredibly dangerous and most likely illegal. Peter didn’t care. 

He made his way to school and ignored his phone ringing and buzzing in his pocket with calls and text messages probably from May. When Peter got to the school, he was looking for Mays car parked out front since he had a very strong feeling that she would go there. 

Peter walked closer to the school and he saw a black Audi in the front. He knew no one in the school owned one. Well, he guessed that no one did because he only knows one person who owns one. Tony. 

Peter jogged the rest of the distance to the car but he then saw another car parked in front of it which Peter knew was May's car. 

His eyes were focused on Mays car, waiting for her to come out but then Tony opened his car door and walked around his car to meet Peter on the other side. 

Tony wrapped one arm around Peter in a sideways hug which Peter would have found awkward if he wasn’t focused on the whole situation in front of him. 

Tony pulled his body away from the hug but kept his arm around Peter as he spoke. “You ready to go?” 

Peter took his eyes off of Mays car to look up at Tony confused. “Go? Go where? I thought you were picking me up after school?” 

Tony shrugged. He took his arm away from Peter and put both of his hands in his pockets. “Yeah well… that was until you hung up on me this morning and then you had me drive all the way down to your school to have me sitting out here waiting for over thirty minutes for you to show up. Do you not answer your phone?” 

Peter quickly pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that a lot of the texts and calls he felt vibrating in his pocket were mostly from Tony. Oops. 

Peter then looked at Mays car. “Why is she here?” 

“You tell me. While I was waiting for you to get to school, aside from feeling like a pedophile waiting outside of a school, I was wondering why May showed up in her car to drop you off only you had already jumped out of her car.” 

Peter crossed his arms over his chest. “Did she tell you that? I didn’t jump out of the car. I walked out. She’s a liar and she’s annoyingly oblivious to everything.” 

“That’s why I’m taking you now. You get a day off from school.” Tony put his arm around him again and led him towards the car but Peter pulled away from him. 

“No. I-I can’t miss anymore school. I didn’t go all last week.” Peter pulled out of Tony’s grip but it sent him slumping backwards. 

“Why?” Tony asked as he eyed Peter. 

“Um, I just felt sick. Can you just pick me up after school?” Peter asked but then May was walking out of her car and straight towards him. 

“Are you serious right now, Peter?! Are you serious? You get out of the car in the middle of the fucking road. What is wrong with you?” May yelled in Peter’s face which had Peter flinching. 

“You’re so stupid, May. You have no idea what’s going on and you’re letting it happen!” Peter yelled but his voice cracked and he wanted to cry. He hated talking to May like this but she just wouldn’t listen to him or see what was actually happening. Her boyfriend was abusing him and maybe he would take it further. 

“I swear to god, Peter, if you continue acting like this I will make your life a living hell.” May threatened. 

“You already made my life a living hell!” By bringing Dan into my life. Peter didn’t say that part even though he really wanted to. 

Tony grabbed Peter’s arm and dragged him to his car. “Okay. You guys are done here. I’m taking Peter because he clearly doesn’t want to be with you right now and he’s not going to school today. I’ll text you when he wants to come home.” 

Tony shoved Peter into the passenger side and then walked to his side and got in. He started the car and pulled away without looking back at May. 

He had no idea what was going on with Peter but he wouldn’t let May talk to him like that. He also wasn’t letting Peter leave with her until Peter was wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways last night I had a huge mental break down and I basically took everything down in my bedroom so my room is sad and empty just like my life now


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more chapter to write for this fic but I’ve been so busy and now I’m sick ahhh but there’s still a few more chapters that I have to edit before then. Well this chapter isn’t edited so oops but I hope you guys like it. I forgot to post it yesterday

Peter was silent in the car besides from his occasional sniffle. 

Tony felt useless. He never had to deal with Peter like this before. Especially when the fight was with May. 

Tony has seen Peter cry a lot. Mostly after a nightmare Peter would wake up and want some physical comfort so Tony would provide that for him and try to get him to talk about it but after that, Peter would fall back asleep and then the next day it wasn’t talked about again but this was so much more different. 

Peter needed comfort or someone to talk to but it was a totally different situation than Tony was used to and he was feeling pretty useless. 

“Can you tell me what’s going on?” Tony asked after ten minutes of him driving and no words said between the two. Tony has also locked Peter’s door just in case he decided to make a run for it. Not that he expected him to. 

“N-no. I hate May.” Peter cried out. He felt like he shouldn’t be crying over that but he couldn’t stop himself. He was crying over everything and he hated it but it was because he hadn’t gotten to cry to anyone about this before because he’s been stuck at home with Dan and May. 

“Well I’m not May so why don’t you tell me what’s going on.” Tony said firmly to try and get Peter to say something but still, nothing was said. 

He hadn’t seen the kid in over a week and it was driving him crazy but he knew he couldn’t text or call Peter as per Mays request but he was really starting to regret that now. He knew this whole time that he should have just called his kid. 

“Just… can you leave it alone?” Peter said desperately and looked at Tony with red rimmed eyes. “I-I don’t w-want to talk about it.” 

Tony just nodded his head. He knew by forcing Peter to talk about it would only make him calm up more and possibly never talk about it again so he didn’t say anything else. He knew Peter didn’t good a good night's sleep last night so he would have to most likely make him go down for a nap and then talk to him after he wakes up and isn’t so emotional. 

Peter put his head against the cold window. He felt guilty for not saying anything but he didn’t know what else to do. He knew he couldn’t say anything because if he did then Dan would hurt May. 

Peter hated her right now but he still loved her and didn’t want to be responsible for her getting hurt by Dan. He knew he couldn’t tell Tony what was happening but he was really bad at lying so there had to be a way for him to avoid the subject although which was just by not talking about it, which was his plan. 

Plus he really didn’t want to talk about it anyways. 

The rest of the drive was spent in silence again and Peter was still scared that Tony didn’t want him at the tower or even in his life anymore. Peter really wanted to run away from everything and everyone. 

When they got to the tower, Tony parked the car in his private garage and waited for Peter to slowly drag himself out of the car. 

Peter was exhausted from nothing. He got a decent amount of sleep last night and he hadn’t really done anything for the past week besides from fear Dan and what the man was going to do to him when May was sleeping or not at home. 

Although Dan hadn’t laid a hand on him since the last time, he still touched his face occasionally to check for any bruising which to anyone one else it would look like he cared but Peter knew that he was only doing it to protect his own ass. 

That also scared Peter a lot because maybe Dan hadn’t laid his hands on him since he was waiting for Peter to fully heal before he did what he did to him another time. 

Tony put his arm around Peter in the elevator and pulled him to his side. “Why are you so jumpy?” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. He might not get this kind of comfort again so he wanted to take advantage of it. He leaned his body into Tony’s chest and let Tony wrap him in his protective embrace. “Are you tired, Pete? You look tired so how about you go try to get some sleep then we’ll do whatever you want to do after?” 

Peter liked that idea a lot. He could relax and try to get an actual good nights rest without having to worry about Dan walking into his bedroom and hurting him while he’s left sleeping and vulnerable. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony gently guided Peter to his bedroom. He pushed opened the door, not remembering the last time Peter even slept over. Tony missed the kid a lot. 

“Go get some rest, kid. I’ll be here when you wake up.” Tony pulled the blankets back and waited for Peter to crawl into bed before covering him up. Tony brushes his hair back and smiled down at him. He felt a lot better now that Peter was safe with him and nowhere else. 

Tony went to walk away but Peter let out a sad whimper and grabbed his arm. “Wait. Just-just, don’t go.” 

“I’m gonna be right outside your bedroom door, okay? If you need me I’ll come. Get some sleep. You need it.” Tony brushed Peter’s hair back a few times as he waited for Peter to say something more or break out in tears but after nothing happened, he got up and left his bedroom, leaving the door a crack open. 

Peter watched Tony leave. He didn’t want him to go. He really didn’t want him to go but he knew he couldn’t ask Tony to stay with him while he falls asleep, that would be too much even if Peter really wanted the comfort right now. 

He rolled onto his stomach but he felt uncomfortable since he was dressed in jeans and a thick sweater that definitely wasn’t for sleeping in. With a loud groan, Peter ripped the blankets off of him and got out of bed to try and find something decent to wear to bed. 

Peter tugged off his clothes and pulled on some feet track pants and a black long sleeve top. It wasn’t pyjamas but it was comfy enough to sleep in. 

Peter got back into bed and pulled his legs to his stomach as he wrapped his arms around his stomach to try and comfort himself since no one else was there to do it for him. 

He tried not to think about his life and what was currently happening in it but he just felt so empty. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s even laughed or smiled that was a real, genuine smile. Not some fake one that he plastered on just for Mays sake. He hated everything. 

If only Dan didn’t enter his life. If he and May had stayed on their own, just the two of them then they would be perfectly fine. May was so stupid for bringing that monster into their lives like that. They were perfectly fine and happy just the two of them. Peter would always hate her so much for what she did. 

With another loud groan, Peter kicked the blankets off of him and sat up. There was absolutely no way he was going to be able to sleep with his mind racing a mile a minute like it was. 

He wanted to talk to Tony. He needed to talk to Tony. 

So Peter got off his bed and went to go search for the man. He found him in his lab, looking like he was concentrating hard on something so Peter debated if he should even walk in there and disturb him or if he should just go back to his bedroom and deal with it on his own. 

He didn’t want to annoy Tony anymore than he already had and he also didn’t want to accidentally start talking and let it all out. 

Before Peter had the chance to decide what he was going to do, Tony turned around and looked over at him. “Hey, kid. Why are you down here?” 

“I’m sorry. I’ll go back upstairs-” Peter went to turn to leave because he didn’t want to bug Tony when the man was clearly busy with work but then Tony was stopping him. 

“Wait. Peter, come here. What’s up?” Peter tried not to think about how Dan would always tell him to ‘come here’ but this was only Tony and he knew that Tony would never hurt him. He knew that. 

Peter started walking slowly over to Tony and sat on the stool that Tony wheeled over next to himself. Peter sat on it and looked down at his hands. He couldn’t look Tony in the eyes right now. 

“What’s up?” Tony put down his screwdriver and turned his stool so he was looking at Peter and giving him his whole attention. 

Peter shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t want to tell Tony anything. 

Tony wouldn’t take nothing as an answer. “Peter, what’s wrong? I would ask if you’ve had a bad dream but you’ve only been sleeping for like thirty minutes. Talk to me.” 

Peter sighed and laid his head on the desk but faced the opposite way from Tony. “Do you think that Aunt May and Dan are going to get married?” 

Tony nodded in understanding. So Peter has a huge problem with Dan, he already knew that but he didn’t know that was the reason for him being so angry. 

“I don’t know, bud. They probably don’t even know yet.” Tony said honestly. He had no idea and he had no way of knowing. It wasn’t like him and May were best friends and talked about their feelings and love life with each other. 

Peter sighed and rolled his head so he was facing Tony now. He tried to think about the next thing to say as Tony waited patiently. “I just… I hate May so much right now and I feel bad for hating her but I do.” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah? Why do you hate her?” 

Peter lifted his head up off of the table and threw his arms in the air. “Because-because she’s so stupid. Like… she just is and it drives me crazy. She’s only paying attention to Dan and not me or anything about how I feel about him.” 

Tony thought that Peter was jealous of Dan because Peter was used to getting Mays attention all the time but now he wasn’t anymore and he didn’t know how to respond to that. 

Little did Tony know that he was wrong and he would forever regret that. 

Tony laughed and poked Peter in the side. “Are you jealous, Pete? You know-”

Peter snapped his neck and looked at Tony so quickly that Tony thought he got whiplash from it. “Are you serious? I’m not-I’m not jealous of Dan. I hate him.” 

Woah. Tony didn’t mean to upset Peter like that. He didn’t even know that he could upset Peter like that but apparently he could. 

“Okay. I’m sorry for saying that you were.” Tony apologized which was new for him. 

He never apologized to anyone. Even if he was in the wrong, he still wouldn’t apologize but then Peter came along and Tony quickly learned that the best way to prevent an argument from happening between the two of them was to quickly apologize to Peter and it was almost comical how fast Peter recovered from that. He wished it were that simple with anyone else. 

Peter sighed and put his head back on the steel desk. It was cool on his cheek and he liked it. 

Tony rubbed a hand up his back but Peter flinched. Tony had no idea why Peter was so jumpy. In hindsight Tony should have known and will forever wish that he had. 

“Do you want to go watch a movie together? I’ll let you choose.” Tony suggested as he stood up. Truth was that he didn’t want to be in the lab anyways. He wanted to spend some time with his kid since he hadn’t seen or heard from him in over a week and that was just way too much time. 

Peter lifted his head up. “Okay.” 

Tony expected him to be a little more excited about the suggestion but he knew that Peter wasn’t himself right now. It killed him that he didn’t know why. 

They made their way upstairs and Tony went to make popcorn while Peter set up the tv with a movie of his choice. When Tony came back with two bowls of popcorn and drinks, he was surprised to see that Peter was on his phone instead of finding a movie. 

Tony placed everything on the coffee table and looked at Peter. “You deciding on a movie still?” 

Peter looked up at Tony with a startling look on his face. “Oh um, I forgot to pick one. Um… maybe we can just watch something else right now.” 

Tony sat down on the couch and pulled a bowl of popcorn onto his lap. He grabbed some and shoved it in his mouth. “How about we eat popcorn and talk?” 

Peter shook his head and looked down but as he did that, his phone slipped off his lap and landed face up on the couch. Tony picked it up and saw that it was cracked. 

“What happened here?” Tony didn’t care that Peter cracked his phone. He could care less about that, he knew Peter was quite… irresponsible when it came to things like his backpack and his phone, among other things. 

Although Peter seemed to have a problem with it. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you gave my the phone as a gift and-and I didn’t even take care of it. I’m so sorry, Tony. Please don’t be mad. I’m sorry.” 

They surprised Tony a lot. “Woah, calm down, kid. I don’t care about the phone. It’s not that big of a deal, okay. I’ll fix it and if I can’t fix it then I’ll get you a new one, okay?” 

To Tony’s surprise, once again, Peter shook his head. “No. You can’t. It’s broken and it’s my fault and you shouldn’t have to get me a new one.” 

Tony patted Peter on the back. He flinched again but relaxed right after so Tony didn’t move his hand away. “It’s okay, Pete. Stop dreaming out so much.” 

Peter turned his body away from Tony and laid his head against the couch. He hated how he was taking care of the phone that Tony gave him since it was a Stark phone and he loved it so much and was beyond happy to have received it from Tony but then Dan came into his life and had to destroy everything that was good. 

Now Tony most likely thinks that he doesn’t care about the phone and Peter doesn’t want the man to think he doesn’t care about something that was given to him but at the same time, Peter knows he can’t tell Tony about Dan. 

Peter rolled his body over so that he was looking right at Tony. He grabbed the phone and slowly placed it back on his lap as he looked at the crack. 

It looked as though Dan threw it against something hard and Peter assumed that he probably made the right assumption. 

He let out a sigh and thought of May. She was probably at work right now stressing about this morning and about him. Peter didn’t want May to be stressed and worrying about him but there was nothing he could do about it right now. 

“Do you think May hates me?” Peter asked Tony in a quiet voice as he looked down at his broken phone. 

“No. I know she doesn’t hate you but I think she might be a little bit concerned.” Tony admitted. He had never seen May talk to her nephew like she did in front of the school and he’s also never seen Peter act like that before either so Tony knew that something serious between the two was going on. 

Peter lifted his head up to look at Tony. “She probably hates me. I know she does. I said some mean things to her last night.” 

Tony nodded in understanding. He assumed that some stuff was said last night. 

Peter continued. “Is it bad that I don’t regret what I said? I mean I know it was rude and I feel… bad but I don’t regret it.” 

Peter wanted to regret what he said to his Aunt but he just didn’t. He felt that it needed to be said and he’s glad that he said it. 

Tony shook his head. “Not at all. You were mad or sad and you were just telling May how you felt about the situation or about her and that’s perfectly okay.” 

Peter nodded his head. It did make him feel a little bit better. 

.  
.  
.

The two of them ended up talking some more and then watching a movie. 

Tony wasn’t sure what the movie was. It was some animated movie that Peter put on. Tony found it boring and too bright and flashy and it didn’t even look like Peter was enjoying it either. 

He had a permanent grimace on his face and looked at the tv like it personally offended him. 

Tony didn’t blame him because he knew that the kid had been having a tough few weeks. 

About forty minutes into the movie, Tony noticed that Peter was starting to slowly fall asleep. Tony found it more amusing to watch than the actual movie playing in front of him. 

Peter would fall asleep and then jerk himself awake again. This went on for about ten minutes and then Peter was letting sleep take over as he dropped his head onto the couch cushion beside him. 

Tony fully looked at him now that Peter wouldn’t see him looking and try to force himself to stay awake for longer. He looked uncomfortable and angry. 

His body was bent at an awkward angle that made Tony’s back hurt just from looking at him. Although Tony knew that Peter slept very weirdly. He slept in uncomfortable positions to Tony but were really comfy for Peter so he left him how he was. 

Tony turned the volume down and covered Peter with a blanket. “FRI, let me know when he wakes up.” Tony whispered and made his way down to the lab. 

.  
.  
.

A few hours later, Peter was still sleeping. 

Tony was worried about him so he had to go check on him multiple times to put his own worry at ease since FRIDAYS word wasn’t good enough for him. 

Peter was in a new position but he was okay and so that meant that Tony was okay. 

He went back down to his lab for the fifth time and was about to start working but his phone rang. Tony looked at who was calling and saw that it was May. 

He debated ignoring it but he knew that he eventually had to talk to May so he hit answer and put the phone on speaker. 

“Hello?” Tony said. 

“Tony. Where’s Peter? I tried calling him but he’s not answering his phone.” May sounded out of breath and annoyed. 

“He’s sleeping on my couch. Why are you calling him?” Tony asked. He knew that if May wanted to call her nephew then she could but out of respect to what Peter wants, she shouldn’t. 

“I know he doesn’t want to talk to me but Dan him and me are all going out for dinner tonight to talk about things.” May sounded regretful so Tony wondered if this dinner thing was even her plan. 

“I don’t know if that’s the best idea. You know what happened the last time you guys went out for dinner.” Tony brought up. “I’m also not sure if Pete wants to talk to you right now.” 

May sighed. “Tony, I need you to talk to him and ask because we really need to have this dinner tonight. Can you?” 

Tony really didn’t want to do that. He thought it was ridiculous that he was even considering it but he wanted what was best for Peter and this night he it so he would talk to the kid. 

“Alright. I’ll wake him up and talk to him but if he says no then you stop pushing him.” Tony said firmly and after May agreed, Tony hung up the phone and made his way back to his floor. 

He sat next to Peter’s waist and patted his back since Peter was lying on his stomach. “Wake up, kid. Come on.” 

Tony patted him again and then Peter was groaning and stretching awake. He rolled onto his back so he could look at Tony. 

“So…” Tony really didn’t want to have to talk to Peter about this. “Your Aunt called me and she wants to know if you’ll be okay to go for dinner with her and Dan to talk about things.” 

Peter rubbed his eyes with his fists and let out a yawn. He looked at Tony as he thought about it. Peter really didn’t want to leave Tony but maybe the dinner would be a good thing. Dan and May could talk and maybe it’ll turn out well. 

“Um, I guess. I don’t really want to go but I guess I’ll have to soon enough.” Peter sat up and hugged a pillow to his chest. 

Tony really wasn’t expecting that. He thought that Peter would for sure say no to the idea but he was wrong. 

This whole time Tony had been joking with Peter and saying that he was jealous of Dan when in reality it was Tony that was jealous of the man. 

Tony always knew from the very beginning that Dan would eventually become apart of Peter’s life more and more until eventually Peter would prefer Dan over him. He hated that but Tony knew that it was bound to happen since Dan would be spending all his time in Peter’s house and living with the kid. His kid. 

Tony didn’t want Peter to leave but he couldn’t stop him. “Are you sure? You don’t have to go if you really don’t want to, Peter.” 

Peter nodded his head in understanding. “I know but I-I have to. I just want to get it over with and try to talk to Aunt May too.” 

Tony looked away from his kid. He wished he could stop him from going but there was nothing for him to do. “Okay. I’ll call you Aunt and then I’ll drive you home.” 

Tony stood up to go back down to his lab to grab his phone and call May. He wished so badly that he didn’t have to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that. I hate being sick ahhh


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting sooo much today ahhh!!

Peter knocked on his apartment door with Tony standing next to him. 

Peter didn’t know why Tony seemed so sad all of a sudden. Ever since they left the tower, Tony had been moody and quiet and Peter didn’t know why but part of him kinda knew that it was his fault. 

The door opened and it was May standing there. She silently stepped aside to let both males into the apartment. 

Peter felt like he wasn’t welcome in his own home. He was starting to regret agreeing to this dinner. 

He looked around the apartment for Dan but he didn’t see him. Peter knew that he was there though since he felt a constant nagging at the back of his neck that constantly screamed at him to run. 

May pointed towards Peter’s bedroom. “Go change into something a little more decent please.” 

Peter nodded his head and grabbed Tony’s wrist as he dragged him into his bedroom with him and shut the door. He immediately went to reach for the lock but then remembered that he had a different bedroom door now. 

Tony put his hands in his pocket and looked around Peter’s bedroom. He’s been in his room a bunch of times before but now it just seemed… empty. 

On his desk where were once a bunch of tools, half finished projects and loose wires was now cleared off. The shelf where Peter kept most of his favourite LEGOs was now cleared off as well. 

Tony was about to say something about it but when he turned around, Peter was standing up from where he was digging in his dresser for new clothes to change into and then Peter was physically turning him around. 

“Turn around. I’m changing and you can’t look.” Peter said and waited for Tony to fully turn around before he took off all his clothes and began jumping into some new underwear and pants. 

While Tony had his back to Peter, he looked at his bedroom door. It looked… different, like a new kind of different. There was also no lock on it anymore and Tony knew for a fact that Peter had a lock on his bedroom door. 

“What happened to your lock? It’s gone. And the door looks new.” Tony observed and went to go turn around but then remembered the rule. “Are you done changing yet?” 

Peter finally got his feet through his pants but he still wasn’t ready for Tony to see him half dressed. Plus he didn’t want to look at Tony while he had to lie about his bedroom door. “No. Not yet.” 

Tony sighed. “You didn’t answer my question.” 

“Yes I did. I’m not dressed yet.” Peter puffed out but he knew that’s not what Tony meant. 

“Peter, about the door.” Tony said dryly but then said bedroom door was being flown open and almost hitting Tony. 

“Your Aunt said you’re changing so let’s hurry it up-” Dan walked in and said but he cut himself off once he saw Tony. 

“Hey! I’m changing!” Peter sat down on his bed and leaned over himself so Dan wouldn’t see him half dressed even though it didn’t really matter anyways for a reason that Peter refused to think about. 

Tony turned around and saw Peter on his bed as he struggled to pull up his pants so Tony stood in front of him to try and block him from Mays boyfriend but something wasn’t right about this situation at all. 

“You knew the kid was changing yet you still barge into his bedroom without even knocking. What the fuck.” Tony took a step towards Dan and Dan was about to do the same but then May was walking in. 

“What’s going on in here?” May asked confused and then her eyes landed on Peter who was finishing up getting his shirt on. “Peter, what’s going on?” 

Peter pointed his hand at Dan. “He just walked in on me changing.” 

May looked at Dan and her eyes glanced over at Tony too. “We’re all going to go wait in the living room while you finish getting ready, Peter.” 

Peter rolled his eyes as everyone left. He was already ready, all he had to do was put on his shoes and a coat. 

When he walked back into the living room, Tony was standing by the couch with his arms crossed, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there. Peter made eye contact with him for a second before looking at Dan who was leaning against the kitchen counter. 

Peter wanted to go back with Tony. He was already regretting saying yes in the first place and now he just wanted to go. He walked over to May and whispered to her. “I want to go back to the tower with Tony. I don’t want to be here.” 

May shook her head and made eye contact with Tony. “No. You’re staying here, you have been rude and disrespectful lately so why would I reward you with going to Tony’s. No way. Nice try though.” 

“Please. Please, May. I don’t want to be here right now. Please.” Peter said desperately as he begged May. 

“Peter. I said no. So stop it. Go say bye to Tony right now before I lose it.” May grabbed just upper arm tightly and pushed him away as Peter let out a whimper. 

He didn’t want to say goodbye to Tony so he went and sat on the couch. 

Peter felt Tony’s hand on his shoulder, pushing him back so he could look at his face. “Kid, look at me.” 

Peter got up on his knees on the couch so he could be face to face with Tony. He didn’t want to leave without Tony but he couldn’t do anything. 

Tony cupped his face gently. “Are you okay?”

Peter nodded his head but both of them knew it was a lie. “I have to go but call me if you need me, okay?” 

Peter stood up a bit on the couch so he could fully lean into Tony’s body and hugged him. He felt like crying when Tony wrapped his arms around him tightly and making him feel safe but Peter knew that the feeling wouldn’t last for long. 

Tony was the first one to pull away followed by Peter whimpering. He looked over and saw both May and Dan watching the two but Peter didn’t care. 

Peter watched Tony leave without another word said. 

.  
.  
.

Peter tried to avoid May and Dan the whole time. 

He didn’t want comfort from May and he definitely didn’t want Dan to get anywhere near him. Peter would trail behind them whenever they walked somewhere which was from the apartment to the car and then from the car to the restaurant. 

All Peter could think about was the last time that they all went out for dinner together and how it ended. It ended badly but at least he got to go with Tony but now Peter knows that this dinner isn’t going to end with him going with Tony sadly. 

Peter sat down in the booth across from May and Dan. He pushed himself into the far corner and wrapped his arms around himself in a poor attempt to self comfort since he wouldn’t be getting that from anyone else. 

He looked down at the table, wishing he was anywhere but there with Dan and May. He tried to think about being in the lab with Tony and then ordering pizza with him while they watch a movie together but Peter was pulled from his happy thoughts by Dan. 

“Peter. I’m talking to you.” Dan said as he leaned across the table. 

Peter looked over at May who was shaking her head at him. “Peter, Dan is talking to you, can you at least listen to him.” 

Peter bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything that might get him into trouble. “Sorry… I was um, what is it?” 

Dan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, turning to May. “He always comes back with so much attitude when he hangs out with Stark.” 

Peter clenched his fists and looked down. “I don’t.” He said quietly. 

“Peter. Maybe Dan is right. I have noticed that you are a bit different when you come back from Tony’s.” May added in and Peter wanted to get up and leave the restaurant. Why was May on Dan’s side. She was always on Dan’s side. 

Peter looked up at her and shook his head. “I don’t, May. You’re just saying that because Dan says it and you listen to whatever he says.” 

“Peter. Enough.” May said firmly and slammed a hand on the table that caused Peter to flinch. He looked over to Dan who was smirking. “I don’t want to hear any of this. We’re going to have a nice dinner together. No arguments.” 

Peter looked down. He wasn’t even the one who started it. It was Dan and it was always Dan but May always took his side and she would continue to take his side. 

Peter didn’t have anyone. 

So dinner time was awful but not as awful as it could have been. 

Peter realized earlier on in the dinner that May didn’t actually mean talk. She meant drag him out to force him to eat and laugh with Dan which Peter refused to do so May wasn’t very happy with him but Peter could care less about that. 

Dan hadn’t ordered for him and made him eat something that he didn’t like but Peter didn’t have much of an appetite. May wouldn’t stop staring at him with a look that told him to talk to Dan but Peter ignored her and looked down at his plate. 

He didn’t owe May anything after what she was putting him through and he didn’t really care if that offered her or made her hate him. Peter felt completely lost and empty sitting there at that table. 

Peter didn’t say a word the rest of the dinner or on the way home asides from when May would ask him something and he would reply dryly with one word. 

Once they arrived at home, thankfully Dan said his goodbyes and left while Peter made a beeline for his bedroom. He knew that May would come in and yell at him but he didn’t care because he felt like he could fully breathe now that Dan was gone to wherever he went when he wasn’t at the apartment. 

Peter wished he had a lock on his bedroom door so he could keep May out but he didn’t have that anymore so he sat on his bed and waited for May to walk in. 

She didn’t even knock on the door when she walked in and that’s when Peter knew he was in real shit. She always always knocked no matter what. She made that clear earlier on when he was younger that this was his private place and no one would come in without his permission but now that’s out the door. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” May yelled and she didn’t even give Peter the chance to say anything because she was yelling more. “I am trying here! I’m trying to give you a life with more people you can trust and love but you’re making it really hard for me!” 

Peter rolled his eyes. “I don’t need that! I didn’t ask for that and I definitely didn’t ask for Dan!” 

“What do you have against Dan? He’s a nice guy and you’re the one who’s not being nice to him. I see the way you look at him.” May crossed her arms and stepped towards Peter but Peter stood up from his bed and felt his heart drop. 

“Are you serious? Do you see the way he looks at me?! He-he…” Peter cut himself off. He didn’t even know why he wasn’t telling May what Dan was doing to him at this point and what Dan had attempted to do to him another time on Mays bed. 

Peter felt like he was more scared of May not believing him or not caring if he told her. He didn’t know how she would react and he was too scared to find out. 

“I am so disappointed in you Peter Benjamin Parker. So disappointed.” May looked away from him and walked towards his bedroom door. “I don’t even want to look at you right now.” 

Peter watched May leave his bedroom but all he could think of was good. He didn’t want to look at her either. He absolutely hated May right now. 

.  
.  
.

Peter was exhausted. 

He barely slept last night and even thought about calling Tony but he didn’t. He’s pretty sure that Tony texted him a few times but he didn’t check his phone. 

When Peter woke up for school, May already left for work and Peter was glad that he didn’t have to see her. He walked to school to try and breathe in the fresh air. 

It was kinda cold out but Peter enjoyed every second of it. It’s been awhile since he’s really been outside. Not just from his apartment to the car or from the restaurant to the car but really outside. 

It’s been a week since Peter was at school and he’s a bit nervous about all the work that he’s missed but at the same time he’s really looking forward to getting back into his studies and it’ll also be a great distraction to his shitty life. 

When he got to school, he was only fifteen minutes late which kinda sucked because everyone stared at him when he walked into his first period class. 

The day passed by fairly quickly. Peter didn’t want to go back home because he didn’t know who was waiting for him there but he had nowhere else to go. He knew he could go to the tower but he didn’t want to get in Tony’s way right now. 

Peter went to his locker after the last bell rang to get all of his textbooks. At least he had a lot of homework so he had an excuse to stay in his bedroom all night. 

He walked home extra slowly since the last thing he wanted to do was go home. He didn’t know who was there but he really didn’t want to find out. 

A lot later than he normally would have, Peter arrived at home and unlocked the front door. He slowly and quietly walked into the apartment to listen if he could hear anyone but he didn’t have to do that since his spidey sense was screaming at him telling him that Dan was here. 

As Peter dropped his backpack by the door and started walking to his bedroom, he realized that his Spidey sense was extra annoying and persistent but he didn’t understand why. 

Peter walked into his bedroom and saw Dan sitting on his bed. Peter’s instincts screamed at him to run but he didn’t. 

“I’ve been waiting for you to get home for over an hour. Where the fuck were you?” Dan said to him without looking up from the floor. 

Peter didn’t know what to do or say. “Um, I was-I was walking home. It-it takes a while.” 

Dan laughed out. His laugh sounded deep and evil and sent a shiver up Peter’s spine. “You know, Peter. I’ve been watching you for quite some time now.” Dan looked up at Peter and made eye contact with him. “Not just this week, I’m talking about before and you remind me of someone. Now at first I couldn’t quite put my finger on it, I thought hmm this kid I know from somewhere but where.” 

Dan stood up and slowly walked closer to Peter. He stopped when he towered over the smaller boy. “Then it hit me while I was… well, hitting you because it seemed so familiar since I’ve done that before. Although the first family that I was with, her son was a lot younger than you. He was eleven. And he didn’t know Tony Stark which has made this whole thing a lot longer for me.” 

Peter felt frozen in place. He couldn’t move. Dan had done this to another family. Did he rape the boy like he tried to do to him that one night? Did he beat the boy half to death? Peter shivered at the possibility because the boy wouldn’t have had spider powers like him to defend himself. Peter then looked down at his feet because he does have spider powers yet here he is, not defending himself. 

“Wha-what did you do to them?” Peter asked, afraid of the answer. 

Dan laughed. It sent more shivers down his spine. “Well let’s just say I would have a lot of fun with him when his mom wasn’t home. Then she found out and tried to take him from me but the truth was that I didn’t stay for her, I stayed for him so I didn’t care if she lived or died. I ended up putting her into a coma for six weeks and I never saw the kid again so I had to move on. Then you came along.” 

Peter shook his head. He didn’t want to listen to that anymore and he needed to get out of there because he knew something bad was going to happen. But one part of the story didn’t make any sense. 

“Why-why didn’t the police find you?” Peter asked. 

“Hmm well, Peter, I’m gonna let you in on a little secret,” Dan leaned in and whispered in Peter’s ear. “My name isn’t Dan. It’s Frederick.” 

Dan or Frederick pulled away from Peter’s ear and had a smug look on his face. 

Peter didn’t know what to do. Dan had lied about his name this whole time and he had no idea. He was so stupid for falling for it. 

“Why are you telling me this?” Peter asked. He knew why Dan was telling him this but he didn’t want to hear the answer. 

Dan smiled at him then he turned around and lifted up up the blankets on Peter’s bed. 

In one motion, Dan lifted up Peter’s Spider-Man suit and held it up in front of him. “Look what I found in your bedroom, Peter. Or should I say Spider-Man.” 

No. Nononononono. Peter felt his heart stop and fall into his stomach. His eyes went wide and his mouth fell open. No way. No. This could not be happening. 

Dan couldn’t know he was Spider-Man. He hasn’t been out in over a week so how did he know. 

“Like I said, I’ve been watching you for weeks.” Dan tossed the suit onto the bed again. “I didn’t know you were Spider-Man until today though. I knew something was up after your face healed in less than a week. Something that should have taken weeks to heal.” 

Peter stayed silent. Dan started speaking again. “Does your Aunt know?” Peter stayed silent again. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

Dan stepped towards Peter again and cupped his cheek gently. Peter pulled his head away from him. “What do you want from me?”

Dan laughed. “I want what I’ve always wanted from you. What I got from Dylan.” 

Peter assumed that the eleven year old boy's name was Dylan. Or is Dylan. At that moment, when Peter knew what was going to happen to him, he turned around and tried to make a run for it but Dan grabbed his wrist and kicked his legs out causing Peter to fall on the floor with a loud thud. 

Peter tried to scramble away but Dan slammed his foot down on his back and then kneeled down and reached for Peter’s pants zipper. Peter felt his heart racing as he tried to get Dan's hands away from him. 

It was all happening too fast yet in slow motion at the same time. Peter then remembered how Dan already knew he was Spider-Man so it wouldn’t matter if he used his powers against him anyways. 

With that in mind, Peter bent his leg to his chest to get enough force then he kicked Dan in the chest and sent him flying back and crashing into his bedroom wall. 

Peter didn’t know if Dan broke the wall because he was already clumsily getting off the floor and running straight into May’s bedroom where there was a lock on her door. 

Peter’s hands were shaking so it took him a lot longer to lock her bedroom door then he ran into her bathroom and locked that as well. 

There were no windows or anything in the bathroom and Peter felt like he couldn’t breathe. Dan was going to break into the bathroom and he was going to rape him and then kill him and probably leave his body there for May to come home from work and find it. 

Peter then backed into the wall and felt his phone in his back pocket. He quickly pulled it out and immediately called Tony without even thinking about it. 

Tony picked up on the third ring. “Hey, kid. What’s up-”

“Tony.” Peter rushed out. “Frederick’s going to do to me what he did to Dylan and then he’s going to kill me and I don’t-I don’t-”

It was Tony’s turn to cut him off. “Peter. Slow down. What’s going on? Who’s Frederick?” 

Peter let out a loud sob and there were tears falling freely down his face now. “Dan! It’s Dan. He lied and his name is Frederick and he’s going to-to r-rape me like he raped Dylan and-and then he’s going to kill me!” 

Peter heard Dan start trying to get into the bedroom and that caused Peter to let out another loud sob and sink onto the floor. 

“Peter. I’m coming. I’m coming, Peter, just get somewhere safe.” Tony rushed out and if Peter was having his life flash before his eyes right now then he would have heard the pure terror in Tony’s voice. 

“No.” Peter said brokenly. “There’s nowhere to go. I should have- I should have ran outside but-but I didn’t think! The lock was in Mays bedroom. I’m gonna die. He’s gonna kill me, Tony.” 

Peter laid his head back on the wall as he heard Dan yelling behind the bedroom door. “No. No Peter. He’s not because I’m coming.” 

There was a loud bang which Peter immediately knew was the sound of Dan getting passed the first door. “No. He’s gonna get in now. No-oooo.” Peter cried out as he heard Dan banging on the bathroom door. 

“Where are you, Peter?” Tony asked. Peter tried to focus on Tony’s voice. He sounded like he was in his car and not the suit because Peter heard a lot of cars honking. 

“I’m-I’m in Mays bathroom.” Peter shoved his face into his knees. “He knows I’m Spider-Man.” 

Tony was silent on the other end and for a second Peter though he hung up the phone but he didn’t have long to think about it because the door was being busted in and then Dan was walking towards him. 

“No! No! Please.” Peter begged as Dan launched himself at Peter. 

Tony heard the sounds of Peter screaming and some kicking and fighting going on but he tried to block all of that out as he pulled up in front of Peter’s apartment and ran up the stairs to Peter’s apartment. 

He didn’t have his Iron Man suit on him since he had been driving back from a meeting when Peter called him screaming bloody murder. However, Tony did have his Iron Man watch on so he activated that and broke down the front door. 

Tony heard Peter screaming and the worst came into his mind. He looked towards where Mays bedroom door had been broken down and quickly ran over to it then into the bathroom where Peter was lying on the floor with his pants unbuckled but still on. Dan was kneeling over Peter and injecting a syringe into his arm. 

“Get the fuck away from him.” Tony lifted up his gauntlet and fired a shot at Dan, sending him flying into the wall behind them. 

Tony rushed over to Peter’s side. He deactivated the watch and lifted Peter’s limp head into his hand. “Hey, bud. Stay with me. Keep your eyes open.” 

Tony wanted to scream and freak out but he couldn’t do that right now because Peter needed him to stay alert and get him out of there. 

He lifted up a syringe and tried to read any labels but he had no idea what it was that this bastard injected into his kid and now Peter’s eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his body went limp. 

“What the fuck did you do to him?!” Tony yelled at the unconscious, likely dead, Dan. 

He placed his arm under Peter’s legs and his back and lifted him into his arms as he stood up and started walking over the broken down doors to get outside and to his car. Peter’s head fell backwards limply and Tony tried to jolt his arm up so his head could rest against his chest instead but it wasn’t moving. 

Tony got into the elevator and kicked the button for the main floor. As he felt the elevator moving at an incredibly slow paste, Tony looked down at Peter. He was incredibly pale and Tony wasn’t even sure Peter was alive. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped and Tony tried not to think about what the monster would have done to Peter if he didn’t show up. 

Finally, the elevator doors were opening and Tony was running out with Peter in his arms. Everyone in the lobby stopped and looked at him. 

“Oh my god! Is he… dead?” A women asked as she looked at Peter in Tony’s arms then her face fell. “Oh my god! That’s May Parker’s kid! Oh god!” 

Two men walked up to Tony and took one look at Peter and their faces fell then they were getting on the phone. 

“Call the police and tell them that the guy who did this to him is in apartment 378B!” Tony yelled as he continued on making his way to his car. He wanted to get a hold of Dan himself but he couldn’t let the man get away while he was trying to save Peter’s life. 

Tony managed to open his car door and place Peter in the backseat as he shut the door and quickly ran to the front, started his car and slammed on the gas. 

Tony ran every red light that he had to to get to the hospital. He knew he wouldn’t make it to the tower and have everyone ready for Peter there so the hospital was his next option. 

He kept glancing back at Peter but he wasn’t even sure what he was looking for. Peter was unconscious and might even be dead. He had no idea. 

He pulled up to the hospital and didn’t even park the car yet before he was already opening the door and jumping out. 

A man with a white coat, a doctor, walked out and started yelling at him but Tony didn’t care. “Excuse me sir! This is for paramedics only-”

“Please. My kid.” Tony begged as he opened up the back door and lifted Peter back into his arms. He looked even more pale and Tony was terrified. 

“Oh god. Okay. I’m gonna need a stretcher over here and some more help!” The doctor called as he ran over to Tony and started looking Peter over. “Carry him inside over here.” 

Tony didn’t want to put Peter down but he didn’t have any other choice. He had to let the doctors help him even though everything in his body was screaming at him to protect his kid. 

A bunch of doctors surrounded Peter and Tony could see them lifting up his shirt and opening up his eyes as they shone a light in them. 

A doctor pulled him aside and tried to talk to him but Tony didn’t want to take his eyes off his kid. “Mr. Stark. Mr. Stark.” 

How did they know his name? Oh yeah. Tony took his eyes away from Peter for a second and looked at the doctor trying to talk to him. 

“Can you tell us what happened to him?” The doctor asked. 

“His Aunt's boyfriend did this to him. He injected him with something and then he just went limp and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.” Tony explained as he tried to keep his eyes on Peter but there were too many doctors around him. 

“Has he woken up or showed any signs of consciousness while you brought him here?” The doctor asked slowly but Tony shook his head.

“No. No. He’s just- is he okay? Tell me he’s okay.” Tony begged but the doctor didn’t answer him. 

“How long has it been before you found him and brought him here?” 

Tony tried to think. It felt like hours but seconds at the same time. “I got there as the fucking bastard infected him. Peter called me before that screaming because Dan was trying to-to rape him and then kill him.” Tony felt sick saying that. 

“Do you know if that happened?” The doctor asked slowly but Tony didn’t know. 

“No. I don’t know. I just-is he okay?” Tony asked but then they were pulling Peter away from him. 

“They are working on him right now. Can I please get his name and age?” 

Tony watched Peter get rolled away from him. He needed to be with his kid. “His name is Peter and he’s fifteen.” 

The doctor patted his arm before he was running off. “Page Pediatrics and tell them we have a fifteen year old boy being brought up.” 

Tony watched Peter leave and moved to follow but a nurse grabbed his arm. “Excuse me, Mr. Stark. Can you please come with me?” 

“Where are they taking him? No one is fucking telling me anything!” Tony yelled. He was losing his mind. He had just gotten a call from Peter crying for his life and then he had to watch as he’s infected with something that could possibly kill him. 

“Can you come with me to the pediatrics waiting area and I’ll explain everything to you?” The nurse spoke patiently as she walked with Tony and sat in front of him on a waiting chair. 

She pulled out a tablet and read it off. “Is Peter your son?” 

Tony wanted to shake his head because Peter wasn’t his kid but he didn’t want to risk him but seeing Peter. “Yes. Yes he’s my son.” 

Tony was too caught up in the moment and trying to get his heart to slow down and his hands to stop shaking, otherwise he would have noticed the surprised look that the nurse gave him and hearing that Tony Stark in fact has a fifteen year old son. 

She pulled out some papers and placed them on the table in front of them. “I need you to fill out these forms about your son and when you’re done I will be back to collect them and take you to see him.” 

“Well why can’t I see him now? I have no idea if he’s even okay.” Tony stood up to go follow the nurse but she stopped him. 

“Mr. Stark, I can tell you right now that your son is in good hands. We are working very hard to get whatever it is that is in his system, out. Until then, you need to wait here and fill out this form.” The nurse placed a pen on the table and then walked away after giving Tony a reassuring smile but it did nothing to help calm him down. 

He picked up the form and looked at the questions, he didn’t know any of these questions. He supposed he could guess how much the kid weights from the amount of times he’s picked him up or carried him to bed and his height but he didn’t know any of the other questions. Like if he was allergic to anything, he knew Peter wasn’t… right? What the kids blood type is, hell, he doesn’t even know what his blood type is. 

Tony sighed and put the paper down on the table. He hung his head in his hands and thought about what to do. He knew he should call May so he pulled out his phone and dialed her number. 

He didn’t know if she was at work or not so he was prepared for her not to answer but when she did, he was surprised. 

“Hello? Tony? What’s going on?” May sounded like she was driving in the car. 

“May… um, I’m at the hospital right now.” Tony swallowed, he didn’t know how to say this next part. “Um, I had to bring Peter in.” 

“What?! What are you talking about, Tony?! Why did you bring Peter to the hospital?” May yelled but Tony didn’t take it personally, not that he normally would have. 

“They’re going to take me to see him soon so you should get here and I’ll explain it to you.” Tony stood up and picked the form off of the table. He couldn’t just sit here and wait. 

“Okay. Okay I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Tony hung up the phone after that and went to go call Pepper. He needed her here for this. 

Pepper answered on the forty ring. “Pepper. You need to come to the hospital right now. Mays boyfriend drugged Peter with-with something and I don’t know what to do.” 

Pepper, the angel that she was, immediately calmed Tony down with her voice although not all the way because he still didn’t know if his kid was okay or not. “Tony. Just breathe. Tell me what happened. Is Peter okay?” 

Tony followed Peppers instructions and took a few calming breaths. “Um, no. No he’s not okay. They took him to Pediatrics and I’m just sitting here and waiting and I don’t even know if he’s alive.” 

“Okay. I’m sure Peter’s going to be okay. I’m coming right now.” Pepper hung up the phone, leaving Tony alone. 

He wasn’t alone for long though since the nurse was walking back over to him. “Mr. Stark. Will you follow me please.” 

Tony stood up, picking up the empty papers up with him as he followed the nurse through the hallways. He looked at the bright coloured walls with pictures of clouds and butterflies on them. He couldn’t help but think how childish it looked but then he thought about how he’s in the paediatrics ward because Peter is just a kid. He’s a child and this happened to him while someone was supposed to be there to protect him. 

The nurse lead him into a room where his eyes first saw four doctors in the room and then his eyes immediately landed on the bed where Peter was. Not moving. 

He rushed to the bed but he was too scared to touch him. He looked so young. His face was still really pale but there was a lot more colour to it. With all the blankets surrounding him on the bed, he looked so much younger and smaller and it scared Tony because he felt this strong urge to protect Peter. 

A female doctor started speaking and Tony turned his attention to her. “Mr. Stark, your son was injected with Opioids. They are depressants because they act on the central nervous system to slow down breathing, heart rate and brain activity. Your son was injected with a very high dose of this medication and his body did not react to it well, which is why we believe he is allergic to it as well as a number of other medications.” 

Tony tried to take everything in but it was hard. This happened to his kid. Did Dan try to kill him?

Another doctor continued. “At Peter’s age and the amount that was injected into him should have killed him but he’s a fighter and he let us do our part while he did his part and stayed alive. We gave him Activated charcoal which is used to treat a drug overdose or poisoning. The drugs and toxins can bind to it which helps the body get rid of unwanted and deadly substances.” 

Tony nodded his head to the information then looked at Peter and he was still unconscious. “Why isn’t he waking up? He’s been unconscious for over like four hours now.” 

The first doctor took a step forward and pointed to some of the monitors by Peter’s bed. “His body needs its rest. What happened today took a lot out of him and if you didn’t bring him in when you did, Mr. Stark then I don’t think he would have survived.” 

Tony only nodded his head. He grabbed Peter’s hand and squeezed it gently because he didn’t want to hurt him. Peter had an oxygen mask over his face, making him look even worse. 

“Peter. I’m here, buddy. You’re okay now.” Tony slowly lifted his hand up to rub his thumb over Peter’s cheek. 

“If you need anything you can press that button right here but for now he needs to rest-” The doctor cut himself off as he looked towards Peter and then pulled his pen out of his pocket. 

Tony turned back to look at Peter and saw that he was slowly opening his eyes. “Peter, hey buddy. How are you feeling?” Tony tried to get Peter to look at him but Peter was looking at everyone else in the room. 

Tony watched as Peter’s eyes opened up more and more but then Tony could see the confusion and fear written all over Peter’s face. 

Tony didn’t have time to try and calm him down because Peter bolded up in bed and started kicking and screaming. 

“Peter! You’re okay! You’re at the hospital.” Tony tried to calm him down but Peter didn’t seem to notice that Tony was there because his attention was on everyone else in the room. 

“No! No!” Peter ripped off his oxygen and tried to kick anyone who came close to him while Tony was trying to hold his legs down. 

“Let’s try and sedate him.” One of the doctors demand as the other ones were trying to talk to Peter to calm him down and checking his vitals. 

Tony could only imagine how scary this would be for Peter. He still thought he was with Dan. The last thing Peter remembers is pure fear and the need to fight and protect himself as Dan tried to hold him down while he attempted to take his pants off so it was no shocker that Peter was fighting like hell right now. 

In one quick motion, Peter kicked the closest doctor away from him and fell off the bed but he was back on his feet in seconds and booking it out of the room. 

Tony was the first one out of the room and saw Peter trying to get past one of the other doctors on the floor as everyone around had their eyes on the scene going on in front of them. 

“Wait! Don’t touch him!” Tony yelled and started slowly walking towards Peter. “Peter. Look at me, buddy. You’re safe. Okay?” 

Peter quickly turned around to look at Tony and then he was crying louder and stumbling into the man’s arms. “It’s okay, Peter. You’re safe now. I got you.” 

Peter was mumbling something that Tony couldn’t understand into his chest and in one swift motion, Tony lifted Peter up into his arms and carried him back into his room. 

Peter wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around Tony’s waist. Tony tried to pull down the gown that Peter was wearing but he couldn’t cover Peter up fully so he used his arm to save some of his kids dignity as he walked him back into the room. 

The doctors were looking at him sadly but Tony ignored them as he tried to put Peter back in the bed. The only problem was that Peter wasn’t letting go of him. “Peter, you have to let go of me, bud. You’re still trying to heal so you need the doctors to help you.” 

Peter shook his head. “Wanna go.” He whispered into Tony’s ear but Tony shook his head as much as he wanted to leave too. 

“We can leave soon. But first you have to lay back down.” Tony tried again but Peter held on tighter. He pulled his head from out of Tony’s neck and looked at all the doctors in the room before looking back at Tony. 

“Please. I want to go.” Peter begged out but a doctor stepped up. 

“Peter, my name is Dr. Johnson and I was one of the doctors that worked on you today.” He sat at the edge of the bed and smiled up at Peter. “When you came in you were unconscious and I know how scary it can be to wake up after being unconscious for so long but you’re still resting so I need you to lie back down so we can hook you back up to everything.” The doctor explained softly. “Can you let your dad put you down?” 

Tony felt his heart drop. No, this was it. Peter was going to tell them that he wasn’t his dad and then Tony wouldn’t be able to see Peter again. 

But Peter only looked back at Tony and shook his head before resting it on Tony’s shoulder. Tony was glad that Peter didn’t give him away but he wasn’t so sure that Peter was fully aware of everything going on right now. 

The doctor stood up and grabbed something from one of the shelves in the hospital room and held it out to Peter. It was a teddy bear and Tony thought that it was childish, Peter was fifteen and didn’t want to be comforted by a teddy bear. 

“Can you hold onto my bear for me while I get you hooked up to everything?” The doctor asked and Peter lifted his head off of Tony’s shoulder. 

“No. I’m not five.” Peter said that all the doctors weakly laughed at. 

“I know you’re not but it would be a real help to me if you could still hold onto him for me.” The doctor handed Peter the bear again which Peter reached forward and took. 

Tony used this distraction to place Peter back on the hospital bed. Tony watched as the doctors distracted Peter with the freaking bear as they attached the needles back into his arms and placed the heart monitor to his chest again. 

One of the doctors tried to put the oxygen mask back on Peter’s face but he moved his head away. They tried again and Peter moved his head away again. 

“Peter, let them help you. They’re trying to help you.” Tony patted his hair back but Peter shook his head. 

“No. I don’t want to go to sleep again.” Peter cried out. 

“Peter, this isn’t going to put you to sleep. It’s just oxygen so you can breathe better.” The doctor explained but Peter was still shaking his head. 

Peter looked towards Tony with a pleading look. He didn’t want the doctors to put the oxygen mask on him since he didn’t want to go back to sleep like he did when he was in the bathroom with Dan. That was terrifying and he didn’t want that to happen again. 

“He needs to wear this at least for a few more hours.” The doctor explained while he looked at Tony for him to stop Peter from fighting the mask. 

Tony knew that Peter was terrified of the oxygen mask since for some reason he thought it was a gas mask and would put him to sleep and he knew how scary that was last time. 

He also knew that it had a lot to do with Peter not being fully coherent enough to understand the situation. 

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hand through Peter’s hair. “It’s not a gas mask, bud. It won’t put you to sleep.” 

Once again, the doctor went to put it over Peter’s face but he moved his head away and tried to sit up to be near Tony so Tony held out his hand for the mask with a sigh. 

“Peter, it’s just oxygen to help you breathe.” Tony explained patiently. 

“I don’t want to go to sleep.” Peter said quietly. 

“You’re not,” Tony reassured him. “It’s just to help you breathe. Let me put it in you- no. Move your hands.” Tony pushed Peter’s hands out of the way and put the oxygen mask on his face. 

It was as if Tony and all the doctors held their breath to see if Peter would take it off and when he didn’t, one of the doctors turned towards Tony. “He’ll need to rest now but social services will be here soon to talk to you and him, if he’s awake and ready.” 

“Wait what? Why?” Tony grabbed the doctors arm and stood up so he was partly blocking Peter from view. 

“Well, Mr. Stark,” The doctor began. “Peter is a minor and was injected with a deadly drug with the intention to either kill him or simply because whoever gave the drugs to him wanted to see how his still developing body would react to it.” 

“What do you mean? Is it going to affect his development? What about his brain?” Tony felt his heart starting to beat a mile a minute again. What if still stopped Peter’s growth? He was still growing and now he would be stuck how he is. And what about his brain development? How would he be Peter if he doesn’t have anything left that makes Peter Peter? 

“As we explained before, your son is very lucky but we will continue to monitor him to make sure that he’s okay.” The doctor patted Tony on the arm but Tony wasn’t done talking to him yet. 

“And about social services?” Tony asked. If he wasn’t Tony Stark he would be terrified of getting into trouble with the law since he lied about being Peter’s father. He didn’t care though and he actually felt… proud when the doctor referred to Peter as his son. 

“They will be by shorty to talk to yourself and your son. Let’s give him some time to rest. I’ll be back to check on him soon.” The doctor gave Tony a weak smile before leaving the room, leaving Tony alone with Peter. 

Thankfully, Peter didn’t take the oxygen mask off his face and he was looking up at Tony. He was blinking heavily so Tony knew that Peter would be falling asleep wet soon. He wasn’t even sure if Peter was all here right now since he seemed so out of it. 

Tony moved and sat at the edge of Peter’s bed. He smiled at him and started running his fingers in his hair. “Go to sleep. You need to rest.” 

As Peter shook his head to protest, he slowly let his eyes shut close and then he was out. 

.  
.  
.

Tony stayed with Peter the whole time and watched him sleep. 

He had two security guards from Stark Tower to stand outside the hospital room just in case Dan decided to pay them a visit before Tony gets to him first. 

He had his head laying against Peter’s bed when he heard two voices and he looked towards the door, getting prepared to jump in front of Peter if it was Dan. 

It was only Pepper and May who walked in. May immediately rushed towards Peter’s bed and let out a sob once she saw him. 

Pepper looked like she wanted to cry as well as he eyes ran up and down Peter’s body then she looked over at Tony. “Is he okay?” 

Tony didn’t say anything. He looked over at May and he felt guilty for a huge part of him wanting to pull her away from his kid. It was partly her fault for what happened to Peter. 

May looked up at Tony as if he was the one who put Peter in the hospital. “What happened to my baby?” 

“Dan happened.” Tony sat back down on the chair and let out a sigh. “Your boyfriend fucking injected him with a drug and tried to kill him. He overdosed him and for someone Peter’s age and weight, it would have killed him if he wasn’t…” Tony trailed off. 

The look on Mays face would be funny if it wasn’t any other situation. It looked like her whole world came crashing down in front of her and she couldn’t do anything but watch it happen and Tony thought that that is probably how she feels in that moment. 

“What?” May asked quietly. “What-what do you mean Dan did this to him? Dan likes Peter a lot and he-he would never.” 

“Well, he did. Look at him.” Tony looked at Peter who still looked so delicate sleeping there with a bunch of blankets. “Also, you should know that his real name is Frederick. He lied.” 

May broke down in a sob and Tony heard Peppers surprised gasp. “No. No. Dan… wouldn’t lie to me. He wouldn’t.” 

Tony snapped. Peter was right, his Aunt was ridiculously oblivious. “May! He lied to you and Peter got hurt because of it. And if I hadn’t gotten there when I had then he would have raped Peter too.” 

May stood up in her chair and started pacing the room as she tried to make sense of everything. “How-how do you know? How do you know that Dan… was going to…?”

Tony put his face in his hands. He thought back to the phone call with Peter and how he was so terrified and crying for him. “Because he called me while he was hiding in your bathroom since Dan was literally breaking down the doors to get in. He said that Dan was going to… rape him like he did to some other boy. I don’t know. But when I found him, Peter’s pants were unzipped and pulled down so you tell me, May.” 

By this point, Pepper had made her way over to Peter’s bed and was gently holding his hand in hers while May looked terrified on the other side of the room.

Good, Tony thought. She should. 

“I just, I can’t. I can’t. I thought-I thought… oh my god. My baby. My baby.” May kneeled near Peter’s bedside and ran her fingers through his hair so Tony stood up since he didn’t want her touching Peter. She didn’t deserve to. 

“I want him transferred to the Compound.” Tony admitted. He wanted to take Peter there in the beginning but he knew he wouldn’t make it that far. He made the right call. 

“I think that’s a good idea, Tony.” Pepper spoke as she kept her hand in Peter’s limp one. 

“I don’t-I don’t know about that.” May said unsure. “Peter should stay here.” 

Tony crossed his arms over his chest. “I wasn’t suggesting or asking. It’s what I want so it’s happening.” 

May stood up, ready to pick a fight with Tony that she wasn’t going to win. “You can’t just take him without my permission, Tony.” 

“It’s what’s best for him, May, and you know that. I can keep him safe.” Tony reasoned but that only seemed to make May more angrier. 

“I can keep him safe here too-” 

“Oh like you’ve been doing so far. How’s that working out for you?” Tony asked sarcastically but he was borderline about to lose it on May. 

“Guys. Stop. Peter’s in the room and he’s sleeping so can we save this for another time.” Pepper cut in and Tony was partly grateful for that. 

He sighed and leaned against the wall. “Social services are going to be here soon to talk. Then, I want Peter transferred but right now, I have to take care of something.” 

Tony left the hospital room, without another word. 

He trusted Pepper to watch over Peter for him and to call if he wakes up while he’s gone to find Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So about that paper that Tony had to fill out at the hospital, I’m sure they would have Peter’s files online but I just wanted to add that in there to like show that Tony doesn’t really know all that stuff about Peter


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys! I had to make this fic longer since it just wouldn’t fit into 12 chapters so yay

It didn’t take long for Tony to find Dan, well, Frederick. 

All he had to do was have FRIDAY search for a man with the first name Frederick on his databases and then he searched through about ten men until he found the one he was looking for caught on a security camera outside of a gas station. 

Tony drove to the tower while he had FRIDAY continue to track the man’s whereabouts. It didn’t take long to get to his tower and to suit up in the Iron Man suit. 

He felt his blood rushing through his veins and all he wanted to do was approach Dan and have a long visit with him. 

Tony took off in his suit and followed the whereabouts of Dan. Tony assumed that he was in his car since he was moving really fast but it didn’t look like he was driving on a road. It looked as if he was driving in a field of some sort. 

It took less than fifteen minutes to find exactly where Dan was. He was in fact driving in a field on a dirt road that didn’t show on any maps. 

He hovered over Dan's car so that he wouldn’t be seen by the man as Tony debated on how he was going to approach the sick monster. 

Tony just decided to go for it. Shoot first and ask later. 

He sent a blast off and hit the cars front left tire which sent Dan’s car spinning off uncontrollably until it smashed into two trees that were in the middle of the field along with some on the side. 

Tony landed hand on the grass next to the car. He walked towards the now smoking vehicle and pried the door off in one quick motion. 

Tony leaned down a bit and saw that Dan looked fine besides from a small gash on his forehead. The sight of Dan appearing to be uninjured caused Tony’s blood to boil. 

Peter was left half dead when he brought him to the hospital because of the man sitting before him. 

Tony didn’t wait any longer as he reached into the car and pulled Dan out, tossing him onto the dirty ground. 

He lifted his face mask up and felt sick to his stomach. This man was planning on raping and possibly killing his kid. Tony didn’t know what he was going to do but he did know that Dan wasn’t going to get away with what he did to Peter. 

“You fucked everything up!” Dan yelled at Tony as he tried to sit up but Tony didn’t let him as he slammed his foot down on Dan’s chest. 

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t get to talk to me after what you did to my kid, you sick son of a bitch!” Tony pressed down harder on the man’s chest and heard two satisfying snaps followed by Dan’s blood cutting scream of pain. Tony still didn’t think it was enough. 

He lifted his foot off of Dan’s chest and stepped out of his suit as he put his hands in his pockets and walked around Dan’s body. He looked around at the empty field that was vacant except for the two of them. There were forests on either side of the dirt road in the middle of the field that they were in. 

Tony smirked to himself. Good. Now no one could witness what he’s about to do to this monster. 

“I was-wasn’t goin’ to kill the brat.” Dan tried to say but he coughed up some blood and spit it out. Tony let him sit up just enough to do that. 

He leaned down and grabbed Dan by his wet, greasy hair. “I wouldn’t let you kill him even if that was your fucked up plan, Frederick.” 

Tony watched as Dan’s, Fredericks, eyes widen in shock and pure fear then he smiled, showing the blood stained in his teeth as he started to laugh. 

“The little shit told you then. Ah. I guess-” Frederick cut himself off with a round of coughing. “I guess you know that I was goin’ to-to kill him after I had a little fun with him first.” 

Tony saw red. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest that he was sure he was going to drop dead right there from a heart attack. He let go of Dan’s hair but the ground was too soft to have hurt him. Tony mentally cursed. 

Frederick continued. “I tried-I tried to have some fun with him the day… I took him from you… at the hospital but then the fucking phone rang and it was you, you sick son of-” 

Frederick wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Tony was putting him in the face. He remembers that night and when he called Peter. Fuck! He knew his kid sounded off. He should have went to the apartment to stop it. 

“He would have been so much fun-” Frederick yelled but was cut off by Tony delivering another punch to his face. He was at an awkward angle so the punches were enough to shut him up but not permanently. 

As Tony stepped into his suit, Frederick continued to talk. “You’ll see. I’m gonna get him back… after all this. He’ll be mine because his-his Aunt doesn’t give two shits!” 

Tony felt his suit enclose around him then he grabbed Frederick by the arm and flew in the air with him. Tony flew high enough and then dropped him over forty feet in the air. He watched him fall to the ground and heard the crunch of his leg snapping followed by another scream. 

Tony landed on the ground next to him and exited the suit as he straddled Fredericks body and began delivering punches to his face as hard as he could. 

He didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. 

All Tony could think about was received that phone call from Peter and him crying for help then when Tony finally got to his apartment and saw Peter lose consciousness right in front of him. 

He thought about what Dan would have done to Peter if he didn’t arrive when he did and that’s why he couldn’t stop punching Dan in the face. 

“You fucking bastard! You will never lay your hands or even your fucking eyes on my kid ever again so don’t you fucking think that you will!” Tony landed on last punch on Dan’s face then he let out a few breaths and got off of the man. 

Tony looked at his right hand and saw that it was covered in blood. He looked at Dan's face, what was left of it and felt satisfied with himself. 

He wiped his hand on his pants and then looked next to them where a pond was. Without even really thinking about it, Tony walked over to Dan’s body as he was barely conscious and grabbed his arm as he started dragging him towards the pond so he could drown him. 

He dropped down onto his knees and held Dan’s head under the water and he watched and felt the man kick and struggle to get some air in but then Tony thought about Peter. 

No matter what Dan did to him, Peter would never want him dead. And if Tony killed him then Peter would forever live with the fact that Dan is dead because of him. 

Tony stopped what he was doing and lifted Dan out of the water and stood up so that he was standing above him. 

Dan slowly and weakly raised his arms up. “Please. Please don’t kill me.” 

How pathetic, Tony thought. “I’m not gonna kill you because of Peter. My kid just saved your life after everything that you did to him.” 

Tony saw the relief on Dan’s face and he hated that. “You’re only gonna wish you were dead once you get to where I’m bringing you. You’ll never see any of this ever again,” Tony gestured to the landscape around them. “So take it all in.” 

He watched the fear appear back on Dan’s face as he stepped back into the Iron Man suit, grab Dan by the arms and take off. 

Tony flew with the man to the Compound. He was sure that Dan had passed out a few times but then would wake up after Tony would purposely drop him, only to catch him again. 

He wanted to bring him to the Raft himself but that would take too long and he wanted to get to his kid at the hospital. 

When Tony landed, he made sure to drop Dan a few feet in the air so he smacked his head on the concrete floor. 

Natasha, Steve and Sam ran up to them since Tony had landed where they were sparring. 

“Who’s this?” Natasha asked as she leaned down to get a good look at the bloody man. 

Steve eyed Tony and then man on the ground while Sam looked amused. 

Tony stepped out of his suit. He needed to quickly shower and wash up before he went to the hospital again. 

“Tony?” Steve stopped him and gestured to Natasha and the bloody man on the ground. 

“He tried to kill my kid.” Tony said as he walked off. “Bring him to the Raft and make sure he never gets out. I want visual proof that he gets there by today.” 

Tony missed the way that everyone looked at each other as he walked inside the Compound and headed straight to his bedroom to quickly shower and change. 

When he got out, he walked into the living room so he could go down to his lab to get a new suit when he was stopped by Natasha, Steve and Sam once again. 

“Tony, what happened? You have to give us a little bit more than that.” Steve pressed on. 

“Is Frederick gone?” Tony stopped walking to ask. He didn’t have much time. 

“We didn’t know what his name is but yeah. We had S.H.I.E.L.D come to take him away after you left. They’re gonna want a report from you.” Sam said and crossed his arms. 

Tony rubbed his eyes. “Yep. I know. His name is Frederick Smirnov but he told everyone his name was Dan.” 

Natasha, the spy that she was, nodded in understanding. “You have a kid?” 

Tony sighed. “He’s not… yes. I do and that sick fuck tried to rape him and kill him and now he’s in the hospital because Dan… Frederick injected him with Opioids!” 

Natasha only nodded her head and Tony was sure that she was going to figure out who his supposed son was. He didn’t care since he trusted her. 

“God Tony. I’m so sorry. Is he gonna be okay? How old is he?” Steve, the mother hen, asked. Tony appreciates the concern but he had to go. 

“He’s fifteen and he’s still in the hospital but I’m bringing him here as soon as I can so you’ll probably be all meeting him soon.” Tony said before he went into the elevator and into his lab to get a suit and fly to the hospital so he could be with his kid. 

.  
.  
.

Tony landed in front of the hospital and immediately stepped out of his suit. “FRIDAY, sent her home and tell Happy to bring me a car.” 

“Yes, Boss.” FRIDAY said as Tony ran through the hospital hallways and into Pediatrics where Peter was. 

He got to his room and saw his security still standing there so he passed them and walked into the room. His eyes first landed on Peter in the bed. 

He was still sleeping but that didn’t mean that he didn’t wake up before. Tony then saw Pepper sitting on a chair next to Peter’s head but May was nowhere to be seen. 

Pepper must have heard him walk in because she was turning to look at him. “Tony? Where did you go?” 

Tony looked at her for a few seconds, having a silent conversation that answered all of Peppers questions for now. Tony pulled up a chair next to Pepper and ran his hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Did he wake up?” Tony asked. 

“No. He’s been sleeping like this the whole time you were gone.” Pepper answered sadly. Tony could see her eyes were all red. 

“And May?” 

“She’s talking to social services and the police. They wanted to talk to Peter too but… they obviously can’t.” Pepper explained as she looked over at Tony. “Did you…?” 

Tony looked down and shook his head. He knew Pepper was asking him if he killed Dan. “No. I didn’t. But I wanted to, I was going to but I stopped for Peter.” 

Pepper reached over and grabbed Tony’s hand. “I’m glad. And he’s going to wake up soon. I know he will now that you’re here.” 

Tony wasn’t so sure about that but he didn’t have time to say anything because May was walking in the room. She paused when she saw Tony but then continued walking and sat down on the chair opposite them. “He’s still sleeping.” 

Tony nodded as he looked at her. He couldn’t help but think that this was all her fault. She brought Dan into their lives, she was stupid enough to not notice that Peter was screaming for help right in front of her. Tony blames himself too since he knew that Peter was acting odd and he obviously didn’t like Dan but he wasn’t in the apartment with Dan like May was. 

“Where’s the doctors? I want to go talk to them.” Tony stood you and went to go find some doctors but as if on cue, two doctors walked into the room. 

“Ah, Mr. Stark. You’re back.” The male doctor said as he began checking some of Peter’s vitals. 

“Yeah and I want to bring Peter to my own MedBay. I have doctors that can take care of him.” Tony explained. 

The doctor raised his eyebrows at Tony. “I can assure you, Mr. Stark that we are taking very good care of your son.” 

Tony saw May react to the doctor calling Peter his son but he ignored that. “I know but I would feel better if he was somewhere not so public.” 

The doctor nodded in understanding. “I can understand where you’re coming from but I would feel a lot better if he was awake by now.” 

That caused all the adults in the room to grow concerned. Tony felt his palms start to sweat and his heart beat faster. “What does that mean? Is he okay or is something else wrong? What’s happening?” 

“This here is Dr. Wilson and she is a Neurosurgeon. She is going to run a few tests on Peter to make sure that his brain function is still okay as well as his reflexes.” Dr. Miller explained and stepped aside to let Dr. Wilson run some tests on Peter. 

Tony watched as the doctor opened Peter’s eyelids up and shined a light in them then she grabbed both of his hands and checked for something that Tony wasn’t sure. She then lifted up the blankets and ran something over Peter’s feet. 

“Is he okay? What’s going on?” Tony asked. He needed to know what was going on with his kid. 

“Your son is-” 

May cut the doctor off. “Peter is not his son! Stop saying that he is because he’s not!” May took a breath and looked back at Tony with narrowed eyes. “I saw that you put Peter Stark on his files and I don’t appreciate you doing that. He’s a Parker. Not a Stark and he never will be.”

Tony laughed. It was deep and held so much anger in it. “He’s better off a Stark than a Parker at this point anyways. How about we let him decide what he wants to be when he wakes up.” 

Everyone looked over at May as she threw her arms up into the air in frustration. “He’s not your son, Tony.” 

“He’s not your son either, May.” Tony shot back. How dare she say that. 

“I-I know he’s not but-” 

“Well then who’s kid is he?” Tony asked but he already knew the answer. “It doesn’t matter if we’re blood related to him or if you gave birth to him or I fucking used my goddamn spirm to make him! He’s my kid because I love him and I want to protect him and I thought that you felt the same way.” 

“I do feel the same way about him. Don’t you say that I don’t.” May said back but Tony shook his head. 

“No you don’t because you’re more concerned about letting everybody in the room know that Peter isn’t my son than actually caring about how he’s fucking doing and if he’s going to wake up!” Tony yelled. He couldn’t stop it and he wanted May to leave. 

Pepper placed her hand over Tony’s hand to try and calm him down which he was grateful for. He took a few breaths and looked over at the doctor for her to continue. 

“As I was saying, Peter’s vitals and reflexes are good but he hasn’t woken up yet which I am a bit concerned about. I will continue to monitor him but until he wakes up, you cannot transport him.” The doctor explained and Tony sighed as he fell into the chair behind him and hang his head. He felt so unsafe with Peter here. 

“Okay. But as soon as he wakes up then I can move him, right?” Tony wanted to clarify. 

“Possibly. We have to wait and see. I will be back in an hour to check on things.” 

The doctor came by three times. Three hours had passed when Peter finally started to wake up. 

Tony was holding his hand and had his eyes closed as his head rested on top of Peter’s bed. He felt Peter squeeze his hand and Tony’s head bolded up. 

Peter lifted both of his hands up to his face and clumsily removed the oxygen mask. His face scrunched up as he looked around the room while his eyes were trying to adjust to the light. 

“Peter. Peter, how are you feeling?” Tony asked him and tried to grab his hand but Peter didn’t let Tony touch him. 

May had woken up from her light nap and looked over at Peter then got up to go to his side while Pepper stood behind Tony and watched. 

“No! Don’t touch me! I want to leave!” Peter yelled as tears fell down his cheeks. He kicked the thin blankets off of him and tried to get off the bed but his arm got caught on the IV that it was attached to. 

“Peter. It’s Aunt May. What happened, baby?” May grabbed Peter’s arm and right when Peter turned towards her, his eyes widened and he started to scream and try to get away from her which had him landing hard on the floor. 

“I don’t want her here! I want her to go away!” Peter cried out while Tony was trying to lift him back into the bed but Peter was squirming too much. 

Some doctors came rushing into the room and immediately went to Peter’s side. 

“No! No! Don’t touch me! Go away! I want her to leave!” Peter cried out while he pointed a shaky arm up to May. 

“Get her out of here!” One of the doctors commented as some nurses rushed into the room to take May out. Tony was grateful for that. 

He focused his attention back on Peter who was trying to crawl under the bed to get away from everyone even though the bed didn’t offer much coverage. “Peter. Come out.” 

Tony looked over at the doctors that were trying to get Peter back into the bed then one of them looked over at Tony pleadingly. “Can you try to calm him down?” 

Tony usually could but he wasn’t so sure that he would be able to right now. He had to try either way. “Peter. It’s me. Come here, you’re safe I promise you. Come to me, Pete.” 

Tony gently tugged on Peter’s ankle and pulled him closer to himself just a bit so that he was now making eye contact with his kid. 

“You’re safe. Come here.” Tony said softly just as Peter started hiccuping and crawled out. 

Tony wasted no time in pulling Peter to his feet and wrapping his arms around his small, shaking frame. He felt like he needed to hold his kid and never let him go again but Tony knew that he had to let the doctors continue to work on Peter. 

“I don’t want to see M-May.” Peter cried out as Tony lifted him back into the bed. “Where's-where's Dan?” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s head. “You don’t have to see her right now and don’t worry about him. He’s not going to come near you ever again.” 

Peter tried to wipe his tears off of his cheeks but the doctor was trying to put the monitors on his chest so he was blocking his arms. Peter then looked up at Tony. “You came.” 

Tony nodded, not really knowing what Peter was referring to. “Yeah, I’m here.” 

“No. Before. You were there.” Peter mentioned and then held out a shaky hand to Tony who immediately grabbed it. “You saved me.” 

“Just rest, Peter. You’re safe now.” Tony brushed back Peter’s curls and placed the oxygen mask over his mouth and nose to help him breathe as he continued to hold Peter’s now limp hand while he slipped back into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so excited to write this fic this weekend because I don’t get a chance to write a lot during the week


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know how many more chapters this fic is going to have ahh. Maybe 2 more. Maybe 10 more. Idkk

When Peter woke up, the first thing he heard was a lot of voices that he couldn’t make out. 

He was about to start freaking out until he heard Tony’s familiar voice and he let it ground him. Peter focused on Tony’s voice. 

“So what are you going to do, Tony? Take him to the Compound and restrict me from seeing him?!” May was talking and she sounded mad. Really mad. 

“If that’s what Peter wants then yes. I will and I’d be happy with doing that.” Tony sounded mad too, Peter noticed. He didn’t want Tony to be mad. 

“That’s fucking ridiculous! You can’t do that.” May snapped. 

Tony snapped back. “I can and I will, so try and stop me but oh wait… you won’t be able to get to him, May.” 

“Look, I’ve tried to call Dan… Frederick.” May corrected herself, sounding ashamed. “But there’s no answer. I just want to hear his point of things and what happened. Maybe-maybe he was drunk or…”

“Drunk?! Are you fucking serious right now?!” Tony sounded absolutely furious right now. “You’re actually gonna stand here while Peter is lying in a hospital bed because your boyfriend put him there and actually try to justify his actions by saying he may have been drunk. You’re sick. You’re fucking sick and I don’t want you near my kid. Leave.” 

“He’s not your kid, Tony.” Peter felt his heart drop. Why would May say something like that? 

“Well he’s not your kid either so who’s kid is he?” There was a pause and Peter wanted to cry until Tony started talking again. “It doesn’t matter if he’s my blood or not. He’s mine. Not yours.” 

“What are you saying? You can’t-” 

May was cut off by another strange voice, Pepper maybe. “Will you guys stop?! He's waking up.” 

Peter slowly opened his eyes but while his eyes were adjusting to the light, he felt a hand on his so he ripped his hand away and sat up. It was May who grabbed his hand and he didn’t want May touching him. He looked around until his eyes landed on Tony and he lifted a weak arm up for the man, ignoring May. 

“Tony.” He hated the way his voice cracked and the throbbing in his head when he tried to sit up on his knees so that Tony could hold him again. 

“I’m here, bud. What do you need?” Tony tried to get Peter to lie back down in the bed but Peter was fighting him. 

Peter wanted May to leave but first he had to do something more important. “Need to pee.” 

“Oh. Okay, um,” Tony wasn’t expecting that but he should have since it’s been awhile since Peter last went. He pressed the call button. “Someone will come to help you.” 

May stepped forward and grabbed Peter by the arm. “Come with me. I’ll help you, Peter.” 

Peter let out a whimper and tried to move his arm away from Mays grasp. “No. Don’t touch me.” 

May looked offended but she didn’t stop. “Peter. It’s okay, let me help you.” 

“May. Let go of him. He doesn’t want you to so stop.” Tony was about to lose it on May. He pulled Peter closer to himself so that May got her hands off of his kid just as a nurse walked in. 

“Is there anything that you need? Oh, he’s awake. Let me page your doctors.” The nurse said but Tony stopped her. 

“He just needs to pee so can you unhook him from all of this?” Tony asked as Peter leaned heavily against his side. 

“Oh yes! Just give me one second,” The nurse then carefully took the monitors off of Peter and put the bed rail down. “Would you like some help?” 

Peter nodded and pointed to Tony who was basically holding him up since he was leaning on him so heavily. 

“Okay. Come here, kid.” Tony helped Peter off the bed and kept one of his hands on Peter’s shoulders and the other hand in his waist as he made sure Peter didn’t stumble over his own feet. “You okay to walk?” 

Peter took a careful step but nodded his head when he could feel that he could at least walk to the bathroom with the help from Tony. 

Tony could see May hovering the whole time and he wanted so badly to tell her to fuck off. He wasn’t even sure why she was still in the room with them. He basically did tell her to leave but she was still there. 

Tony held Peter’s arm with one hand as he shut the door behind them with the other. “I want her to leave.” 

“I want her to leave as well,” Tony agreed as he walked Peter over to the toilet. 

“Then why can’t she?” Peter asked hurtful. “She’s not welcome here anymore and I want her gone.” 

Tony sighed and gestured to the toilet. “Just sit down because you’ll fall over on your own and I don’t think you want me holding you up while you pee.” 

Peter let out a groan but Tony was sure it was out of annoyance than anything else. “Why can’t you answer me?” 

“Can we talk after you’re done?” Tony turned around to give Peter some privacy as he thought about what to say to Peter. He obviously wanted May gone, probably more than Peter did but he wasn’t sure how he should bring that up in a serious conversation to Peter in the bathroom. 

“I’m done.” Tony turned around and helped Peter stand up. “I’m done now so can we talk about it?” 

Tony sighed. “Do you really want May gone? Because if you do then I’ll make it happen. I’m already trying to get you transferred to the Compound.” 

“Yes. I want to go there with you. And not May.” Peter wanted to feel bad about not wanting his Aunt with him but he didn’t even want to look at her. He couldn’t look at her without seeing Dan. Without seeing what she caused, intentionally or unintentionally, she was the reason he was in the hospital getting help to go to the bathroom. She turned a blind eye to his abuse and it almost cost him his life. He could never forgive her for that. 

“If that’s what you really want then that’s what’s going to happen.” Tony would do anything to make his kid feel safe and happy. 

Peter looked up at Tony and they both stared at each other for a few silent seconds. Tony looked at the kid, his kid and felt proudness blossom in his chest. He was so freaking proud of Peter for getting through what he went through today. Peter fought and he called him which Tony was so proud of him for doing. 

Peter didn’t want to say it out loud but he didn’t want to leave Tony’s side now. Tony saved his life and got rid of Dan, Frederick. Tony protected him and Peter wanted Tony here to protect him from everything else as well. He didn’t want to leave Tony. 

“Do you want me to go talk to her now?” Tony asked Peter as he helped him straighten out his hospital gown. 

“Um… not now. Please. I’m tired.” Peter’s head was killing him and his body felt like it was made out of jello. 

“That’s fine, bud. No rush. Let’s get you back in bed.” Tony opened the bathroom door and helped Peter slowly walk over to the hospital bed. He helped Peter climb onto the bed and got him under the thin uncomfortable looking blankets. 

Once Peter was settled, a nurse hooked Peter back up to all of the wires on his body and the oxygen mask that the kid so obviously hated. Tony then turned to May who was talking to two men in uniforms at the door. 

“I’m just gonna be over there, kid. Pep will stay with you.” Peter looked like he wanted to protest but he just nodded his head as his eyes lazily followed Tony over to where he was now at the doorway. 

“Can I help you guys with something?” Tony asked the men. He looked over at his guards that he had stood outside the door that he put there before he took care of the Dan problem. He could probably send them home now. 

“We are here with child protective services and we have a few questions to ask you about your son.” The taller man spoke. He had orange hair and a clean shaven face. Tony could see the other guy staring at him so Tony assumed that he was a fan by the way he was looking at him. 

May, however cut in. “Peter isn’t his son.” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yeah, thanks for the constant reminder of that. At least I didn’t put him in that bed.” 

May turned to him with such a look of pure anger on her face and Tony knew right in that moment that they would never have any kind of friendship ever again. “This isn’t my fault.” 

Tony straightened up. You keep telling yourself that.” He then turned to the two men. “I’ll answer whatever questions you guys have but let’s do it somewhere else since my kid is about to fall asleep.” Tony directed the last part at May before following the two men over to a seating area across the hall. 

“We would just like to ask you some questions about what you know.” The orange haired man began. “You said that Peter’s Aunts boyfriend did this to him, am I correct?” 

Tony crossed his arms and leaned back in the hard and uncomfortable chair. He thought about what he walked in on after getting that frantic phone call from Peter. He nodded. “Yes. That sick son of a bitch did this to my kid.” 

They nodded as one of them wrote something down. “So you had no involvement with what happened to Peter?” 

Tony felt nauseated. “Are you serious? Are you actually asking me if I gave a lethal injection of drugs to my fifteen year old kid and then carried him into the hospital for the doctors to save him?! Is that actually what you’re asking me right now?” 

The social workers held up their hands in defence on instant. “No, Mr. Stark. We are not implying anything like that-”

“Well it sure the fuck does feel like you are.” 

There was silence between all three men for a few seconds before the orange haired man spoke. Tony didn’t know his name. He couldn’t remember if the man even told him his name or not but Tony found that he didn’t care. 

“In Peter’s report it says that when you walked in on the attack, Peter’s attacker was attempting to rape him.” The man paused. “Is that true?” 

Tony wanted to throw a chair across the room. “Yes. This is ridiculous. Dan… Frederick is Mays boyfriend that started abusing Peter verbally then it lead to abusing him physically and it would have escalated into sexually as well if I didn’t stop it. His Aunt didn’t do anything about it even after Peter asked her for help and was showing obvious signs of distress.” 

“So his Aunt knew Peter was being abused by her boyfriend and she didn’t do anything about it?” Tony wanted to slap these people. 

“No.” He sighed. “No one knew. Peter didn’t tell anyone but he… was different and his Aunt saw that. Peter tried to tell her but she shut him up because she was trying to force Dan on Peter.” 

Both men looked confused. “So… are you saying that May Parker was trying to force her nephew on her boyfriend for sexual acts?” 

Tony flinched back. “No. No. What the fuck. I mean… she was trying to force Dan on Peter as a father figure but Peter obviously didn’t want it. She pushed me away, which was the same night that he first tried to… rape Peter. But I called, so he didn’t.” 

Tony watched as the men started writing stuff down in their stupid little notebooks but he had enough. He had a kid to get to. “Well, this was a complete waste of time. I’m done. If you have any more questions than you can talk to my lawyers.” 

Tony stood up, not even bothering to shake their hands as he made his way back to Peter’s room. 

Seeing as Dan was gone for good now, he didn’t see any need to keep his bodyguards around so he thanked them and sent them on their way. 

Little did Tony know that Dan wasn’t the only person Peter needed protecting from. 

.  
.  
.

May knew that Tony was busy with phone calls and talking to the police, doctors and social workers. 

Pepper had to leave to attend a last minute meeting so she was alone with Peter. He had been in and out of consciousness for the last hour and a half. 

She knew that a doctor came and pumped him full of drugs so she expected Peter to be a bit out of it when he woke up next. May knew this. She knew that this was the perfect time to do this. 

Tony was planning on taking Peter to the Compound where she wouldn’t be able to see Peter for who knows how long so she had to do this now. 

May also knew that Peter needed his sleep so it was risky to wake him up and move him but she had no other choice. Now was the time. 

So May grabbed her purse, pulling out grey track pants and a grey sweater that she brought from Peter’s bedroom. She shut the door to the room and went to Peter’s side. 

“Peter, baby. Wake up. Wake up, baby. It’s time to go home. Come on.” May shook Peter’s shoulders, a lot more roughly than she knew she should have but she had to wake her kid up. She couldn’t let Tony take him. 

“Hmm?” Peter groaned and tried to lay back down but May grabbed his legs and started trying to get them into the pant legs before pulling them up. “Wha’?”

“Shh, baby. You have to be quiet.” May whispered as she then took off the hospital gown and helped Peter get the sweater on. She forgot to bring Peter shoes but he was wearing socks so that would have to do. 

“Hmm… want ‘Ony.” Peter mumbled and tried to pull the sweater off of him. 

May held his arms down as she finished getting him in clothes and then pulled him up. “Yeah. We’re gonna go see him.” 

Peter stood up and leaned against May, she was still a bit taller than him and couldn’t carry him anymore, she knew she probably could if she really wanted to but she also knew that that would only cause attention to them. 

Peter tried to sit back down on the bed. “Wan’ Tony. Not you.” 

May felt her heart break at that and her hate for Tony Stark grow. “Yeah. I’m bringing you to him. You have to walk first, Peter. Use your legs.” 

Peter tried but he failed. “Can’t. Wan’ Tony.” 

May sighed and pulled Peter fully to his feet before wrapping an arm around his shoulders and holding onto his arm as they continued to walk out of the room. 

May knew she just had to get Peter to the car and then she could bring him to her friends house up north for a few days. 

“Hmm. Head hurts. Want Tony.” Peter seemed to be coming to a bit quicker than May would have liked so she quickened up their pace. 

.  
.  
.

Tony got off the phone and sighed. He just wanted to get out of the freaking hospital so he could be comfortable and feel in control. 

He made his way to Peter’s hospital room, cringing at all the ducks and rainbows that were painted on the walls as he pushed open the door. It was dark in the room and thankfully May wasn’t there. 

He then looked at the bed as he walked more into the room and his heart stopped. It was empty. The bed was empty. Peter was gone. 

Peter was gone. 

Tony walked into the bathroom, shoving open the door but finding that empty too. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as he spun around and ran both hands in his hair. 

He immediately rushed into the hallway, full on panicking. “Where’s my kid? Where is he? Where’s Peter?” 

A doctor, she looked young, put her hands on his shoulders and he pushed her off. “Sir. Mr. Stark, calm down. What’s going on?” 

Tony spun around to look at her. “My kid. He’s gone.” 

Tony could only think about Peter being taken away on a stretcher when he wasn’t there. Peter scared and crying or worse. Peter dead. No. No. 

“Okay. What room was he in and what’s his name?” Another doctor asked Tony. 

He pointed to the now empty room. “217. His name is Peter and he’s fifteen. Where’s my fucking kid?!” 

Tony tried to breathe. All he could think about was Peter being brought to surgery or have a heart attack or something while he was too busy on the phone making unimportant calls. He wasn’t sure how long he was freaking out for when the same doctor walked in front of him again. 

“Mr. Stark, it says here that his vitals were good the last time he was checked which was fifteen minutes ago. He was not scheduled for surgery and should still be in his room.” The doctor paused. “Do you think he may have gotten out of bed? Perhaps to look for you?” 

Tony thought about it for a quick second before shaking his head but then it hit him. May. 

May was gone as well. She took Peter. May took his kid. 

“His Aunt took him. His fucking Aunt has him and she doesn’t have the right to have him.” Tony saw a few doctors scrambling away as they started talking into their phones but he ignored that. His mind was on Peter. 

“Initiating code pink. I want this hospital on lock down until the child is found.” A doctor ordered. Tony didn’t know when the man arrived. He was a new face in this chaos that was happening then he walked up to Tony. “Sir, Mr. Stark. My name is Chief Shepherd. I am the Chief of this hospital and I can assure you that we will find your son.” 

Tony was already pulling out his phone to hack into the security cameras to try and find where May took his kid. “What’s code pink?” 

“Child abduction.” 

Tony nodded but he felt sick. His kid was gone and Peter needed medical attention but May only cared about herself. She put her own needs before Peter’s needs and Tony wanted to have her locked away for that. 

He just wanted Peter in his arms and to be okay. 

.  
.  
.

When the lights started flashing, May knew it was because of her. 

She was so close to the doors and then she could leave with her kid. 

“Peter, you have to use your legs, baby. I can’t hold you up like this.” May felt horrible. She knew Peter was exhausted and hurting but she was doing this for him. 

Peter let out a whimper and May all of the sudden noticed that Peter was crying. “Can’t. Want Tony? Whe’e he?” 

“I told you I’m taking you to him so you gotta walk.” May almost lost her balance so she had to grab Peter by the wrist to stop him from falling on his face as he let out a loud cry. “Shh, baby.” 

“Excuse me, ma’am?” May froze. She turned around and saw three doctors. She held onto Peter a bit tighter. “Is this your son?” 

May wanted to lie but she knew that wouldn’t help her. “No. He’s my nephew but I’m taking him.” 

Peter’s head rolled back before he lifted it up and struggled to hold it up. “I wan’ Tony.” 

May watched as one of the doctors lifted his phone up to his ear. “I have the kid. Tell Stark to come to entrance B5 in the west wing.” 

“‘Ony? Not takin’ me to him?” Peter asked May as he tried to push himself away from her. 

May held tight but she lost her grip on him and dropped him to the floor. His head smacked the floor, hard. “Ma’am, you’ve done enough. Step away from the child.” 

“Get her ‘way from me. No.” Peter rolled onto his back and tried to kick his legs out but they barely moved. He felt like he was about to pass out and he tried to hold on but he was too weak so his whole world went black. 

“He’s lost consciousness. Check his pupils. Get me a stretcher!” The doctors rushed forward. May stepped back as she watched Peter’s body go limp and then the doctors started poking and checking him. 

“Screw it. I’m picking him up. Tell CT we’re coming.” The larger doctor announced just before he easily lifted Peter into his arm as if he weighed nothing. 

May watched as Peter’s head lolled to the side and rested against the doctors shoulder who was carrying him away. She walked backwards until she hit the wall behind, regretting everything that she just did. 

.  
.  
.

Tony was told that three doctors found Peter with May and that he hit his head and was unconscious so they were taking him for a head scan. He hated how he let May take Peter away so easily. He knew he shouldn’t have sent his guards home although he thought that Peter was safe with May. Apparently not. 

It was like Peter couldn’t catch a break. It was one thing after the other and Tony really wanted Peter to be okay. 

Tony wasn’t sure how long he was waiting for. He could feel his leg cramping up from sitting in the same position for too long on the uncomfortable and hard hospital chairs. He checked his phone for the fifth time. Still 1:34am. Time was moving impossibly slow. 

He heard movement from down the hallway so he turned around and saw Peter lying on the bed as they were rolling it towards him. Tony was immediately off his seat and making his way towards Peter. 

“Peter.” Tony could see Peter’s unfocused eyes looking up at him. He started walking alongside Peter’s bed as they wheeled it down the hall. “Hi buddy.” 

Peter looked up at Tony but his eyes didn’t seem to focus. Tony smiled weakly at him and went to reach for his hand but Peter’s face scrunched up and tears filled his eyes at the same time as he reached his hand up to Tony, seeming to finally realize that Tony was there. 

Peter let out a sad whimper. “‘Ony. Tony.” 

“Yeah. That’s me. I’m here, bud. I’m here.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand but he had to let go of it so he could step aside to let the doctor's wheel his bed into the room. 

Once there was enough space, Tony quickly went back to Peter’s side and watched them lift him from one bed to the other. Tony wanted to take the pain and confusion away from his kid. 

“Where’s-where’s May?” Peter asked as he looked frantically around the room. 

Tony rushed forward to calm Peter down. “She’s gone for now. You’re okay.” 

Peter shook his head then winced at the movement. “No. She-she tried to-to… um, take me to you but… I knew, you weren’ there.” 

Tony hated that woman. How dare May trick Peter into believing that she was taking Peter to him. Fucking crazy. 

“She’s not coming near you until you want her too, okay?” Tony reassured and pressed a comforting hand on Peter’s stomach. He noticed that he was dressed in a different hospital gown. 

Peter shook his head then winced again. “No. She-she…” 

Peter trailed off and tried to show his arm so Tony helped him remove the blankets and roll up his thin sleeve to reveal a huge bruise on his wrist. 

Tony saw red. May just wasn’t done putting Peter through absolute hell. First she brings a rapist and child abuser into Peter’s life and then she ignores all the signs and pleads for help from Peter. All of that resulting in Peter getting drugged and attempted rape on top of everything that May was doing to him in the hospital where he was supposed to heal. Absolutely ridiculous. 

Tony cradled Peter’s wrist in his hand as he looked at it. He was just about to say something when more doctors walked into the room. 

Tony turned to eye each and every one of them. “Mr. Stark, we can assure you that the situation involving May Parker is being handled. We would like to talk to you about Peter’s condition.” 

Tony sat up a bit in the chair that he was sitting on and looked at Peter who had covered half his face with the blankets. “Is he okay? What’s going on?” 

“Well, Peter already had a preexisting concussion when you first brought him in here.” The doctor began. “When Mrs. Parker abducted Peter, he was still very weak so she caused him to lose his balance and fall on the floor, landing on his head. Which caused another concussion on top of the other one.” 

Tony wasn’t a doctor but he didn’t need to be one to know that Peter’s brain had taken some horrible hits and that might cause him to be in the hospital for a lot longer than he would like Peter to be. 

Tony ran a gentle hand through Peter’s curls. “So what now? I can still have him transferred to the Compound? I already signed everything I needed to.” 

“I would like to keep him here for a bit longer but when his blood work comes back and it looks good then you can still have him transferred.” The doctor didn’t sound happy at all but Tony didn’t care. 

If he was able to have Peter transferred to the Compound from the very beginning then none of this would have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know that Peter would have probably been using a catheter to like pee and all that but I don’t want him to have that because ouch but also because I wanted that bathroom scene to just show how much peter wants May gone. Also most of my doctors are from greys anatomy! I’m obsessed and I’m gonna go watch it after I post this I think. Anddddd I also know the questions that the social workers asked weren’t legit but IDKKKK!!!! I hope you guys liked that!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this:)

Tony didn’t leave Peter’s bedside. 

He couldn’t sleep knowing that if he did then he would be leaving Peter vulnerable and defenseless against May or anyone for that matter trying to take him again. So Tony stayed awake. 

It wasn’t like it was hard to do so since he had a lot of distractions. There were nurses and doctors walking into the room to take Peter’s vitals and checking on him to get him ready for the transportation to the Compound which was quite far away. 

Tony knew that the kid struggled to sit still in the car when he was healthy but now he was going to be weak and tired so he might just sleep the whole way there which was a good thing but it was still going to be hard. 

Tony stood up to stretch his tense muscles. He walked around the room a bit and checked the time. It was five in the morning and the sun was still down so the only light in the room was a small nightlight by Peter’s bed and the light coming in from the hallway. 

As soon as Peter wakes up, Tony would be getting him ready to put him in the car and drive to the Compound. He just needed the doctors to check him over one last time and give him the okay. 

As if on cue, Peter’s doctors walked into the room. Tony stopped pacing and walked over to them to hear the news. 

“Mr. Stark, Peter’s vitals are where we would like them to be so as soon as he wakes up he can get ready to be discharged. We ask you to make sure that he stays in bed for another day or two, he’s still weak and his body needs rest to be fully functional again.” The doctor placed her hand on Tony in a comforting manner. “You have a very lucky boy, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony nodded and looked over at Peter. He did have a lucky boy, Tony thought but he was the lucky one to get to call Peter his kid. 

“Thank you all for everything.” Tony thanked them as two of the doctors left the room but one of them stayed behind. 

Tony eyed her as he went back to Peter’s side and sat down. “Is there something else I should know?” 

The women shook her head and put her hands in her pockets as he looked Peter up and down. “You have an amazing son. Very strong.” 

Tony already knew that, the doctors had just told him but he knew that way before any doctors said it. “Yeah, he’s a fighter.” 

The doctor nodded then looked at Tony with a serious, almost scared expression on her face. “You know, it’s rare to have children come in unconscious from a drug overdose. It’s usually adults who come in with an overdose so when Peter was brought in my first thought was that this kid isn’t going to survive this. He was drugged by some child pedophile and now that man is going to kill him because of it.” 

Tony wasn’t sure where the doctor was going with this. He knew Peter came close to dying but it wasn’t something that he should be told again. 

The doctor continued. “As soon as we identified the drug and just how much was in his system, there was absolutely no way he was going to survive that. We kept waiting for heart failure or for him to just drop dead while we were working on him but he didn’t which was impossible.” Tony watched as the doctor checked over Peter’s chart again as she spoke. “What was put in his system should have killed him.” 

Tony stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn’t want to hear that anymore. His kid was alive and was going to be okay. “Alright. Thanks for bringing that up a bunch of times but-” 

“Unless your son is Spider-Man.” The doctor interrupted Tony and Tony felt his heart drop. 

Good thing he was in a hospital since he was about to have a heart attack. “I don’t know what drugs you’ve been taking but my kid isn’t Spider-Man.” 

The doctor nodded. “You’re a good liar, Mr. Stark, but I was the one who ran his blood tests. I wouldn’t have looked as hard as I did if it wasn’t for my previous assumptions.” 

Tony walked towards the doctor, “Okay. What do you want? Money? His autograph? What?” 

The doctor looked offended. “I don’t want anything. I don’t know why you would even say that.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing this woman. She knew everything about Peter now, she was his doctor so she’s seen things that could hurt Peter later in and be used against him if Tony wasn’t careful. “It’s kinda hard for me to believe that you’re going to come into my kids room and speak in that threatening voice then say that you don’t want anything.” 

“Mr. Stark, I was just saying that it’s amazing how his body works. A kid his age, height and weight, which by the way his bone density makes him much lighter than he should be for a kid his age.” The doctor slid over Peter’s chart. “He should weigh between one hundred and fifteen pounds to one hundred and twenty pounds but he weighs seventy-eight pounds which is a huge eye opener. If any other doctors saw that, they would have come for testing on him right away so I changed his charts.” 

Tony was feeling incredibly grateful for this doctor right about now. She seemed to care about Peter a lot. 

“Anyways, as I was saying, a kid his age, height and weight wouldn’t even have survived the trip to the hospital never mind still be alive right now and be ready to go home in the next few hours.” The doctor waved her hand. “With the only temporary affects being that Peter is going to be taking a nap every few hours for the next week or so.” 

Tony sank back down into his chair. He felt like he could trust this doctor which he never felt like he could trust anyone after just meeting them, although he still had to be careful. “Thanks but um, I am going to have to get you to sign a Non-disclosure agreement. Just to protect my kid.” 

“Of course. I expected as much.” The doctor then left the room while Tony pulled out his phone and sent a quick email off to his lawyers to get the paperwork ready and sent to the hospital. 

He was just about to text Pepper back when he heard Peter let out a whimper. Tony’s eyes immediately went to Peter’s body and saw him trying to sit up. “Pete, buddy. Are you feeling okay?” 

“Mmm.” Peter groaned and sat up with the help from Tony. He brought a weak hand up to his face to remove the oxygen mask that was really annoying him and this time Tony didn’t stop him. 

“You’ve been asleep for a long time. How are you feeling?” Tony asked him. Peter looked a bit better, he was still really pale and he looked like he was about to be sick at any moment but other than that he looked more alert than the last time he woke up. 

“Um…” Peter has to think about that question for a few seconds. His head was killing him, he felt really weak and jelly like he would collapse onto the floor if he tried to take a step but May wasn’t in the room with him. “Good. I think.” 

Tony felt relief wash over him. “Good. That’s good, buddy. The doctors said that once you wake up then we can get going so are you ready to head out?” 

Peter nodded his head but then regretted that action immediately because it caused him to feel really dizzy and faint so he quickly reached an arm out for Tony. “Just… stay.” 

Peter didn’t know what he was saying, of course Tony was going to stay with him because he was taking him to his Compound. Tony cupped his cheek. “I’m not leaving you, buddy. I’m going to be with you the whole time.” 

Peter wanted to say yes but he was too tired to speak and he learned the hard way that he couldn’t nod his head so he just sat there. 

Tony pressed the call button and then looked around the room for the bag of clothes that he ordered for Peter. He knew the kids measurements since he was the one who made him his suit so he had to go off if those to guess his size. 

He grabbed the bag that the clothes arrived in and dumped it on the bed. He had just got one outfit for now but he ordered a bunch of clothes that would be delivered to the Compound. 

Just then the nurse walked in and smiled at Peter, seeing as he was awake now. “Hi Peter. How are we feeling?” 

Peter looked at her. He didn’t recognize her at all but she seemed to know who he was and she looked nice. “Um… good. I’m going home.” 

She nodded. “Yes you are. I’m just here to unhook you from all of these wires. Can you lift your arm up for me?” 

Peter did as he was told and watched as the nurse took all of the wires off of him and helped him sit towards the end of the bed. “I’m gonna go grab some stuff for your dad to take home with you so I’ll be right back.” 

Peter looked over at Tony at the dad comment but then looked away out of embarrassment. Why was everyone calling Tony his dad? Had he accidentally called him that? Oh please no, Peter thought. 

Tony walked in front of him and spoke as if he read his mind. “I had to tell them you were my kid so they’d let me in the room.” Tony explained and Peter didn’t know why but he felt a bit sad about that. That was all? That’s why they were calling Tony his dad. 

Peter didn’t say anything so Tony reached into the pile of clothes and grabbed a pair of underwear. “I ordered some clothes for you to go home in. Hopefully it fits.” 

Peter looked at the underwear Tony had in his hands and nodded his head. Hmm, he didn’t get dizzy after doing that. An improvement. 

“Do you need some help?” Tony asked. Peter felt like he was about to fall over from sitting there so he nodded his head again, not really knowing how that would work out. 

Tony seemed to already know how to do it because he was carefully putting Peter’s legs through the holes then pulling it up under his hospital gown as to not see anything. “I’m gonna help you stand up for a sec,” 

Peter stood up and held onto Tony for support as his underwear was pulled up then he sat back down on the hospital bed. “Let’s get this off now.” 

Tony pulled the hospital gown off of him and Peter was so thankful for that. He didn’t want to have to wear the uncomfortable gown anymore. 

The nurse walked in while Tony was helping Peter get his track pants on. She walked up to the two and placed a bag on the bed. “In here are Peter’s pain pills and some meclizine hydrochloride to help with his nausea.” 

“Thank you.” Tony took a quick glance at the bag. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to get Peter depended on the pills but he wasn’t about to deny him pain medication if he needed it later on. 

“Of course. Have a safe trip home, Peter.” The nurse waved bye to him but Peter was too busy holding onto Tony so he didn’t fall over as his pants were being pulled up. 

Once that was over with, Peter sat back down on the bed and took a breath. He was already feeling really tired and he wasn’t even doing anything. Tony was the one who was getting him dressed and all he was doing was standing up with Tony doing all the work. 

He really wanted to sleep but he wanted to wait to make it to the Compound first. “Almost done, bud. I know you’re tired.” 

Tony could tell that Peter was about to pass out at any second and he just needed him to stay awake for a little bit longer. 

“M’not.” Peter lied. He didn’t want Tony to think that he had to stay in the hospital for any longer than he had to. He was ready to go home now. 

“Sure.” Tony smiled at Peter then helped him into his shirt and sweater. He sat down on the uncomfortable chair as he put Peter’s socks and shoes on. 

If you would have told him a week ago that he would be getting someone else dressed, he would have laughed in their face but not even a full week had passed and here he was, literally getting Peter dressed. The only person in the whole world who Tony would do this for. 

“You up for a little walk?” Tony asked him as he was walking around the room and grabbing everything that they needed. He helped Peter off the bed and had a firm grip on his arm as Peter took a few cautious steps towards the door. “Good job.” 

Peter beamed at the praise. No matter how tired and out of it he felt, he still couldn’t stop the happy feeling that spread throughout his body whenever Tony was proud of him. It felt good. 

“I think I got it now.” Peter said but Tony’s grip on him didn’t falter. 

“I’m sure you do but I’m still not letting go of you.” Tony didn’t think he could ever let go of Peter ever again. What happened to him came way too close to dying and it was like a switch that was turned on for Tony. A switch that brought all his protective and parental instincts out and made him need to protect Peter no matter what. 

Peter didn’t push Tony off even though he was pretty sure that he could have walked by himself. The comfort of Tony’s strong hands on him was nice and grounding. 

It was a slow, long walk but they eventually made it to the front of the hospital where Happy was parked and waiting for them. Happy saw the two and got out of the car to help Tony with Peter. 

“Can you take this bag, Hap?” Tony handed the bag over to Happy who immediately took it and then opened the back door so Tony could get Peter inside. 

Tony saw Happy looking at the kid with a soft expression on his face that the billionaire hasn’t seen before. He didn’t have a lot of time to think about it though since after he hoped in after Peter, Happy was shutting the back door and getting in the driver's seat, starting the car and driving away. 

Tony buckled Peter’s seatbelt for him since he wasn’t sure Peter was coherent anymore. 

“You can sleep now, Pete. Close your eyes.” Tony whispered and cupped his cheek gently then guided the child down so that his head was on his lap. 

Probably not the safest position in a moving vehicle but Tony trusted Happy's driving and if it got Peter to sleep comfortably then that would have to do. 

.  
.  
.

When they arrived at the Compound three hours later, Tony’s leg and arms had fallen asleep from Peter sleeping in him and being in the same position for three hours. 

There was a wet patch on Tony’s jeans from Peter’s drool but it surprisingly didn’t disgust him. That was odd. 

Happy walked around the car to open the door Tony. He took in the scene in front of him, Peter had his right arm across Tony’s lap and his face was flat against Tony’s leg with Tony’s left hand resting on Peter’s back. 

“Are you gonna wake him up?” Happy asked. Tony shook his head before he even thought about it. He knew Peter needed the sleep. 

“No. FRIDAY, tell Steve to come to the garage but just him. The rest of the team isn’t allowed to meet Peter just yet.” 

“Yes, Boss.” Came FRIDAYs response. 

“What time do you have to pick Pep up at?” Tony asked Happy. He knew Pepper had to attend some meetings upstate but those would have been over by now or soon to be and Pepper wanted to see Peter immediately after she was done. 

“I have to go now but-” 

Tony waved him off. “Go. I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure?” Happy looked hesitant. 

Tony raised his eyebrows at the man. “Obviously. Just go.” 

After Happy left, Tony only had to wait two minutes for Steve to walk out of the doors and cautiously walk over to the back seat door. He peered inside at the scene then his eyes softened. 

“So this is Peter?” Steve whispered. 

“Yeah, this is him. Do you mind getting him off of me and carrying him up.” Tony really needed to stand up and let the blood flow reach his leg right about now. 

“Of course, Tony.” Steve moved forward and paused for a few seconds as he tried to figure out how to pick the child up. He settled on grabbing Peter by the underarms and dragging him out until he could hoist him into his arms. 

Tony groaned. “Thanks. My leg is asleep so lemme just…” Tony stumbled out of the car with a lot less grace than he would have liked. 

Steve was holding Peter with one arm under his butt for support then he rearranged him so that he was carrying him bridal carry and looked down at the child’s face. “He looks young.” 

Tony quietly shut the car door after grabbing the bag from the hospital. “That’s cause he is young.” 

Steve nodded, remembering when Tony told them that his kid was only fifteen. “He’s so small.” 

Tony looked over at Peter in Steve’s arms. He always saw Peter as a small kid just because he was around adults all the time and then when Peter would come over to work in the lab with him or watch a movie together, he would be so small since he was just a kid but now that Tony is looking at Peter, his kid in Steve’s giant arms, he can’t help but agree with Steve. 

Tony nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah, he uh, he is.” 

Tony started walking towards the door, holding it open for Steve to carry Peter through it then walking down the long thin hallway towards the elevator. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” Steve broke the silence to say. 

Tony looked at him confused. The man was literally carrying Peter in his arms. “You just met him.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I mean when he’s awake and I can actually see his eyes.” 

“Yeah, when he’s back to his normal self you’re gonna wish he’ll keep his eyes close and sleep.” Tony smiled at the memories he had with Peter and his non stop talking and constant running around. “He’s hyperactive and doesn’t get tired.” 

Steve laughed. “Well I’d like to see that so hopefully he’ll open his eyes soon.” Steve thought for a minute as they got into the elevator. “What colour are they?” 

Tony didn’t have to think about it. Peter had big brown Bambi eyes. “They’re brown.” 

“So he has your eyes.” Steve said but Tony didn’t answer. Yeah, sure Peter had brown eyes but they weren’t his, Peter didn’t take after anything from him. Thank god. After Tony didn’t say anything, Steve spoke again. “Everyone wants to meet him.” 

Tony sighed. “Who’s everyone?” 

“Nat, Sam, Clint, Bucky, Bruce. Everyone’s there and heard about what happened and that you have a kid so they want to meet him.” Steve paused. “Well, we didn’t know if you wanted anyone to know his identity so we didn’t tell the rest of them that he’s a boy. Just that you have a kid.” 

Tony appreciated Steve, Natasha and Sam trying to protect Peter’s gender but it would have been better if they just didn’t say anything at all so Tony could be the one to tell them about his kid. Shit. He has to stop calling Peter his kid. 

“FRIDAY, tell the team that when I bring Peter up they can look but they can’t wake him up and I’m putting him to bed right after.” Tony shook his head and laughed to himself. “I’m talking as if I’m bringing home a newborn.” He looked up at Steve and laughed. “And you’re the father.” 

Steve laughed uncomfortably but he was used to Tony’s overtired conversations. “You should get some sleep with him as well.” 

Tony didn’t answer since the elevator doors were opening and they walked out. All the Avengers quietly walked over to them. “Is it a boy or a girl?” Clint joked as he pushed forward. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “He’s a boy.” 

“Wait. Move Clint, let me see his face.” Sam pushed past Clint to get a good look at Peter’s sleeping face. “I need to see if he looks like Stark.” 

“You can’t see it since he’s buried against Steve. Stop smothering him, Steve.” Clint teased as he tried to get one last look at Peter but Peter had pushed his face into Steve’s chest and had covered a lazy hand over his face in his sleep, probably from the light. 

Tony was getting kind of annoyed now. “You guys are so fucking immature. Go do something better than hound my kid.” 

Natasha was standing next to Tony, showing no visible interest in Peter but Tony could tell that she was dying to get a look at him and learn everything there is to know about him. He didn’t doubt that she would easily be finding everything out pretty soon. 

“Well sorry, Stark.” Clint said sarcastically. “We’ve known you for how long? And all of the sudden you have a so who’s fifteen. Kinda makes us a little curious.” 

Tony knew where they were coming from. He would explain to them everything soon but not right now. He had a kid to take care of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted the doctors to figure out Peter was Spider-Man, well one of the doctors figured it out, because they would see that Peter was killed by the drug which would have killed anyone one else his age and size so then when they ran more tests it was just confirmed that he is Spider-Man. A few of you guessed it in last chapters comments and I was like ahhhhh omg I thought I was the only one to figure it out haha


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy because I got a visa! So that’s one more step closer to moving to England even tho I’m not 100% sure I know how it really works but that’s okay!

Steve had placed Peter in Tony’s bed to sleep over three hours ago. 

Tony stayed with Peter for the first hour to make sure that Peter didn’t wake up and start freaking out but after it didn’t look like Peter would be waking up at any point soon, Tony made FRIDAY alert him when Peter did wake up so he could shower, shave and change. 

Once Tony was finished in the bathroom, he checked on Peter one more time. Peter was still in the same position with his arms above his head and his legs in the butterfly stretch position. 

It looked extremely uncomfortable in Tony’s opinion but Peter seemed to be comfortable so he left him that way. 

He left his bedroom and walked across the hall where the empty bedroom was. Right across from his bedroom. He pushed open the door and looked inside. 

It was supposed to be a guest bedroom but it wasn’t like Tony had guests staying with him so all that was in the bedroom was a few boxes. 

He walked inside and tried to picture what it would look like with a bunch of teenage boy stuff in it. There was a bathroom that was attached to the bedroom which had a giant bathtub and a glass door shower. The bedroom also had a walk-in closet but not nearly as big as his own. It was a decent size as well so Tony would need to order a lot of furniture to fill it up then he would let Peter decorate it when he’s feeling better. Maybe they could paint it together. 

Tony looked outside the window to see what Peter’s view was. He was on the other side of the hallway from Tony’s bedroom but they shared the same view which was of the forest behind the Compound across the long field that they would occasionally train on. 

Tony hopes that Peter liked the bedroom that he was about to set up for him but then a thought crossed Tony’s mind. They never discussed the kid moving in, all that they talked about was him coming to stay at the Compound but it wasn’t like Tony could just take him away from Queens. 

He could and would take him away from his Aunt for as long as Peter wants, hopefully forever but Tony doesn’t even know if Peter would want to live with him and the Avengers at the Compound. 

He sighed and leaned against the wall. He didn’t know what Peter wanted. Should he talk to the kid first or should he just go ahead and order everything? 

Tony decided that he would talk to Peter about it first because what if he orders everything and then finds out that Peter wants to go back to his Aunt in Queens. Unlikely but possible. 

It wouldn’t even be the money that Tony would care about, it would be when all the furniture arrives and he had to deal with a bunch of teenage stuff without a teenager. 

.  
.  
.

It didn’t take long for Peter to wake up after Tony went back into his bedroom and sat himself on his side of the bed. 

Peter was in the exact same position so Tony had to check to make sure he was still breathing since the kid was starting to scare him. Twenty minutes after Tony went into his room, Peter started to wake up from his nap. 

He rolled onto his stomach and looked over at Tony. “Sleep good?” 

Peter’s mind was on something else and then he was trying to sit up. “Need to pee.” 

Tony was already getting up. “Do you need help?” 

“Hmm, no. I got it.” Peter wasn’t in the hospital anymore. He didn’t need Tony helping him pee and getting him dressed. He was fine. He could do it on his own. 

He walked into the bathroom and tugged down his pants, he was about to stand in front of the toilet but thought better of that just in case he got tired and fell over so he sat down instead. 

Overall Peter was feeling better. His head still felt like it was about to explode and he still felt really tired and weak but he felt a lot better. He finished going pee then he got off the toilet, pulled up his pants and washed his hands. 

Tony was sitting on the bed doing something on his laptop but he put his attention on Peter when the kid walked into the bedroom. “Hi.” 

Tony smiled at him and helped him on the bed so that he was leaning against him. “Hey, bud.” 

“Hi.” Peter let out a long yawn and rubbed his eyes with his fist which Tony thought was absolutely adorable but he didn’t comment on the action. 

“You’ve been sleeping for awhile. Do you feel any better?” Tony could tell that Peter looked a lot better, his colour had come back to him and he seemed more alert. Plus he walked to and from the bathroom unassisted. 

Peter nodded his head and hummed a response. Tony squeezed Peter a bit tighter to himself then pulled his computer onto his lap so that Peter could see the screen as well. 

“So I just wanted to talk to you about something,” Tony paused. He wasn’t sure how to bring this up to the kid but he didn’t want to wait any longer and he knew that Peter would be falling asleep again so he wanted to Hager’s this conversation with him while he’s awake and alert. “I know that you don’t want to see May right now and that’s okay. You don’t have to see her until you’re ready to see her. Even if you never want to see her again… that’s okay but I just… I need to know if you’re okay living here. With me?” 

Tony waited for Peter to say something and when he didn’t hear anything from the kid, he leaned his head down a bit to see if Peter had fallen asleep again but he didn’t so Tony was starting to think that he overstepped. 

Peter didn’t know what to say. He hasn’t had time to think about where he would be living for now on or just for a bit, maybe until he went back to live with May again although right now that felt like the last thing he wanted to do. 

He could picture living with Tony. The man was always there for him and always made him feel safe and protected. Tony protected him when May couldn’t, when May should have. 

He pulled his head away a bit to look at Tony’s face. The man looked tired and stressed and Peter felt bad because he was sure that Tony looked that way because of him and what happened in the last few days. 

“Are-are you serious? Like… live live with you?” Peter asked in disbelief. He wanted that so badly. He didn’t think of that as an option but now that Tony was suggesting it, he wanted more than anything to say yes. 

“Yeah, kid.” Tony ran his fingers through the kids long curly hair. “There’s only one kind of live with that I know of.” 

Peter didn’t say anything. 

Tony shook him a bit. “So… what do you say?” 

“Yes. I want to.” He wanted that more than anything. He could live life with Tony where he knew he would be safe. “If-if that’s okay with you obviously.” 

Tony laughed. A genuine laugh. This kid is too precious. “Yes Peter. That’s why I asked you in the first place.” 

Peter felt content. This would be his life now. He let out a yawn then looked up at Tony to see if he saw it. 

“Well, that conversation took a lot out of me and it looks like it did for you too so how about you sleep some more then when you wake up we can order stuff for your new bedroom.” Tony removed his arm from around Peters shoulders and gently lowered him so that he was lying down but Peter weakly struggled against him. “Lay down, Pete.” 

Peter didn’t want Tony to leave but he didn’t want to ask the man to stay. He was already doing so much for him. “Just… just,” Peter wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. He let Tony lay him down and then he looked up at him. 

He felt Tony pull the blankets up to his chin and then brush his curls off of his forehead as he watched Tony with so much admiration. “Thank you.” 

Both of them knew that Peter was thanking Tony for a lot more than just tucking him into bed. 

.  
.  
.

Tony left Peter in his bedroom and went down to his lab to tinker on a few things. 

However, his mind was preoccupied thinking about Peter and making sure that he was okay even if he was only sleeping. 

“FRIDAY, is Peter still sleeping?” Tony tried to rid the anxiety in his voice. 

“Yes Boss. Peter has been asleep for one hour, forty two minutes and thirty-”

Tony cut her off. “Okay. Thank you. Just tell me when he wakes up.” 

Tony continued to work in his lab and continued to ask FRIDAY if Peter was still sleeping even though he knew that she would tell him when he wakes up. After Peter had been asleep for the two hour mark, he gave up on working in his lab and went to go check on Peter with his own two eyes for himself. 

He quietly walked into his bedroom and melted at the sight. Peter was sleeping on his stomach with his arm sticking out in front of him and the blankets covering his body neatly still so Tony knew that Peter wouldn’t be waking up any time soon. 

With a reassurance that Peter was okay, Tony went to go into the common room to check up on what the team was up to. 

Clint, Bucky and Sam were playing some video game in the living room next to Natasha was sharpening her knives at the coffee table, typical. Tony then walked into the kitchen and found that Steve was cooking something. 

Tony pulled a mug out of the cabinet as Steve turned around and glared at him. “Oh Tony, I didn’t hear you walk in.” 

“Yeah, I just got here.” Tony continued to fill the coffee maker as he felt Steve watching him on the corner of his eye. He turned to him. “Would you like my autograph or a picture?” 

Steve ignored his witty question. “Where’s your child?” 

Tony paused for a second. He didn’t expect anyone to call Peter his child like that. It felt so… real compared to people calling Peter his kid. He called the the kid kid all the time, but this was different. It made it seem real. 

“He’s still sleeping.” 

Steve nodded his head. “Well, we’d all love to meet him when he wakes up. Maybe you could bring him down for some dinner, I’m cooking a healthy meal for everyone.” 

Tony thought about the invite. It would save him from having to cook and it would be a great way for the team to officially meet him. 

“Sounds good. What time is dinner at?” 

“Seven.” 

“Then I’ll bring him down at seven but he’s still loopy from what happened so uh, just take it easy on him.” Tony warned. He debated telling the team the truth of who Peter actually is. He knew it would come out eventually so he probably should tell them but he doesn’t know if he wants to just yet. 

Steve’s eyes softened. “Don’t worry, Tony. We all know that he was in the hospital and that he’s just a child so we won’t scare him.” 

“Thanks. He’s really funny when he’s himself. He’s smart too. He’s a genius.” Tony couldn’t stop himself from boasting about his kid. 

“I can’t wait to meet him.” 

“He’ll probably be excited to meet you too.” Tony thought back to that one time Peter slept over at the tower and he walked out of his bedroom wearing Captain America pyjamas and he teased the kid for it but was mainly jealous that Peter wasn’t wearing Iron Man ones. 

Tony then took his cup of coffee and walked into the living room, sitting down across from Natasha. “Hey.” She said to him without looking up from her knife collection. 

“Hey.” Tony tried to see what Clint, Sam and Bucky were playing on the tv but he didn’t play video games so he didn’t know. He looked around the room but there was one person missing. “Where’s Bruce?” 

“In his lab I think.” Natasha answered. 

“Ah fuck, man! You were supposed to cover my ass!” Sam yelled at Clint who was holding his head in his hands while Bucky looked stressed out. 

“I did! You’re just too slow and now we have to start over! Fucking idiot! Fuck man.” Clint tossed the controller onto the couch then sat down and looked over at Tony. “When’d you get here?” 

“Like five minutes ago. I’m bringing Pete down at seven so can you not have a truckers mouth around my kid.” Tony knew he swore a lot too but he was trying to stop swearing around the kid and he would appreciate it if the rest of the team didn’t as well. 

“Of course.” Clint agreed straight away and Tony knew he had kids so he understood while everyone else reluctantly agreed. 

“So are you gonna tell us what really happened to him?” Natasha asked and Tony raised his eyebrows at her. 

“I thought you would’ve figured it out by now. You know, hack his hospital records and personal information.” 

“I could’ve but I didn’t because I respected your son’s privacy. Plus I wanted to hear it all from you.” She put down her knives to give him her full attention while everyone else watched and waited for him to start talking as well. 

Tony knew he would be telling them eventually and he really didn’t want them to try and get it out of the kid when he’s awake. 

“Pete’s Aunt got this boyfriend that turned out to be a child rapist and abuser and tried to rape Peter after he drugged him.” Tony told the short version of the very long story. 

“So the boyfriend would abuse your kid and you didn’t know?” Clint asked as if he was blaming Tony. 

“I didn’t know. Peter didn’t tell me and I was too stupid to even clue into what was happening at his house.” Tony would never forgive himself for what happened just because He was too clueless to figure it out sooner. 

“His house? He doesn’t live with you?” Natasha asked and Tony was sure that at that moment she figured out the truth. 

He shook his head. “Not full time.” 

“But he didn’t rape Peter, did he?” Sam asked and Tony could hear the worry in his voice. 

“No.” Thank god. “He didn’t and he’s never even gonna lay his eyes on my kid ever again.” 

Tony thought about how close he was to having Peter recovering from a totally different kind of recovery if he was even two minutes too late. 

“Did you check back in with the Raft?” Natasha asked him. 

Tony rubbed a hand down his face. “Yeah, he’s in there for good-” 

FRIDAY interrupted him. “Boss, Peter is waking up.” 

Tony was on his feet in an instant and already making his way towards the elevator when he pointed at Natasha and her knives. “Those better be off the table by the time we come down. 

As Tony disappeared into the elevator and was out of earshot, Sam spoke. “Damn, he’s protective over him.”

Clint scuffed. “He’s Tony. And that’s his kid.” Clint said as if that explained everything and it did. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up to his head pounding. 

He sat up in bed and saw that he was alone. He knew Tony wouldn’t be there for him when he woke up but it would have been nice to have the man there. 

He didn’t have to wait long before the bedroom door was being opened and Tony was walking in. Peter felt himself relax a little bit at seeing the man but he didn’t like that. He wanted to be fine to be alone but he clearly wasn’t right now. 

“Hey, kid. How you feeling?” Tony asked Peter and sat at the edge of the bed. 

“Um,” Peter paused to think about how he was feeling. “Good. My head just hurts a bit and I still feel tired.” 

Tony nodded then stood up. “That’s expected. How about you get changed into some actual clothes and then you can meet the Avengers. What do you say?” 

Peter’s eyes lit up and he practically kicked the blankets off of him in his excitement to get off the bed but Tony stopped him before he could tumble over and hurt himself. “Hey, slow down, bud. They aren’t going anywhere.” 

“Yeah but I don’t want to keep them waiting.” Peter reasoned. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “I told them that we’d be down at seven.” 

“Well what time is it now?” Peter asked and tried to look around for his phone to check the time but what he didn’t know was that Tony had taken his phone to stop Peter from seeing all the calls and text messages from May. 

“It is 6:51pm in the evening.” FRIDAY supplied and even Tony hadn’t realized that it was that late already. 

“They’ll wait. Go get changed into some real clothes.” Tony said again but this time Peter eyed him. 

“Pyjamas are real clothes, Tony.” Peter acted offended but Tony only laughed. 

“Sure they are.” 

Peter avoided Tony’s hand that tried to reach out and touch his hair as he laughed but then he stopped. He didn’t have a room or any clothes. 

As if Tony could read his mind, he spoke. “I ordered some clothes for you to wear just for now. Maybe later we can go shopping. I hope I got your size right.” 

Tony kicked a big box into the room from the hallway and opened it up, taking out a package of underwear and some grey track pants and a white long sleeve T-shirt. 

Peter smiled shyly at the items and took them from Tony’s hand when he handed them to him. 

“Are you gonna be fine to change into that by yourself?” Tony asked seriously because he knew that he had to get Peter dressed at the hospital. 

“I think I got it.” Peter didn’t need help. He disappeared into the bathroom and started to strip from his pyjamas and putting on his shirt first before he bent down to put his underwear and track pants on. It took him a lot longer than it usually would have but he did it himself which was a step up in his recovery. 

After he opened the bathroom door, he saw that Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed but stood up once he saw him. “You ready to go?” 

Peter nodded his head a ducked under Tony’s arm so that he could press his face against the side of Tony’s body to feel safe. 

He felt a mixture of emotions as they got closer to the elevator. He was actually about to meet the Averages and he didn’t know how to feel about that. He was excited and scared at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that chapter:) I only have time to write on the weekend which sucks because I’m busy with work but I’m trying to write chapters for all my fics in two days ahhh


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not posting in like a month. First I just want to say the month went by really REALLY fast so like wtf but also this chapter is super short like wtf is wrong with me but anyways I just wanted to post it to show you guys that I’m still alive and I’m still writing this fic. The next chapter will be up hopefully very soon and it’ll be a lot longer so yay

Tony and Peter made their way to the common room to join the Avengers for a team dinner. 

Peter was a bit nervous because he was about to meet his childhood heroes but he was more excited than anything. His head still hurt and he still felt incredibly weak like he was about to take another nap at any minute but he would push himself to stay awake because there was no way he was going to let the freaking Avengers see him nap. 

Tony stepped out of the elevator first when it opened up for them. He knew that Peter would be a bit shy at first so he intended to do all the talking until Peter felt ready. 

Peter unconsciously leaned closer to Tony so that he was somewhat hiding behind the man. Tony didn’t say anything about it as he stepped out and Peter followed behind him. 

“Hello, Peter. It’s nice to meet you.” Steve was the first one to approach the two of them. The rest of the team were walking behind Steve but all eyes were on Peter. 

Tony felt Peter tense up next to him then he looked down and saw Peter looking up at Steve with wide brown eyes. “Um, h-hi Captain America sir. It’s-its nice to meet you.” 

“It’s nice to meet you too. We’re all so excited to meet you.” Steve turned slightly and Peter’s eyes landed on mostly all the other Avengers standing there and staring at him. 

He didn’t like all eyes on him like this and he knew it probably made him look like a pathetic child as he stepped a bit more behind Tony to hide himself from all the eyes of his childhood heroes but he didn’t care at that moment. He was still feeling a bit out of it. 

Tony could sense Peter’s distress, probably everyone in the room did, he put his arm around Peter’s shoulders and brought him closer to his side and began walking into the kitchen with everyone taking the cue that the kid didn’t want to introduce himself to everyone at once so they all backed away and began doing their own thing. 

“So what’s your favourite subject in school, Peter?” Steve asked as he stirred something in the pot on the stove. Tony leaned against the counter and popped a piece of bread into his mouth, ignoring Steve’s side eye. 

Peter stayed close to Tony as he nervously played with his sweater sleeves. “Um, maybe biochemistry. I also like building things so robotics club is fun too.” 

Steve nodded. “Hmm. You sound like a very smart young man. How old are you again?” Steve asked but Tony knew he already knew the answer. 

“Um, I’m fifteen. I just turned fifteen.” Peter answered. He still couldn’t believe he was talking to freaking Captain America. 

“Wow. You’re still so young.” Steve glanced over at Tony sadly because he knew what this kid just went through and he was so young so he could just picture how scared Peter would have been. 

Peter didn’t say anything. He leaned closer to Tony and laughed uncomfortably. 

“So what are you cooking, Cap? Something not too healthy I hope.” Tony tried to have a peek into the pot but Steve put the lid over it. 

“Uh-Uh. You’ll see soon. How about you guys go wait in the living room.” Steve suggested. Mainly to get Peter to talk to the others. 

“Alright. Let’s go, bud.” The two of them walked into the living room and Tony checked the table and saw that Natasha cleaned up all her knives. How kind. 

He sat down on the couch and pulled Peter next to him. “You guys are still playing that ridiculous game?” 

Sam, Clint and Bucky just grumbled in response but Peter surprisingly spoke up after he saw what they were playing. “That game isn’t ridiculous. Me and Ned play it all the time.” 

Clint looked over at Peter for a second then paused the game, both Sam and Bucky groaning. “Aren’t you a little too young to be playing this?” 

Peter looked down. He had to beg Ned's older brother to buy the game for them and they only played it when everyone went to sleep but he didn’t think the Avengers would care about that. Clearly they did. 

Clint saw Peter’s smile fell and he immediately felt bad. “So who’s Ned?” 

“Um, he’s my best friend.” Peter answered, leaning closer to Tony and looking back up at Clint. 

“That’s cool. If your dad lets you, maybe you can play with us after dinner.” Clint looked towards Tony. 

Tony felt his heart speed up. Oops. He forgot about that whole lie. 

Thankfully Steve was calling them all to the dinner table. “Guys, come eat now.” 

They all made their way to the table and sat down so that it was Steve at the head of the table since he was the cook plus he liked to eat at the head. Bucky, Sam and Clint on one side and Natasha, Tony and Peter on the other side so that Peter was next to Tony and kinda Steve and across from Bucky. 

As they started eating, Steve started talking to Peter. “So what do you like to do for fun, Peter? We’d all love to learn more about you.” 

Peter picked up his fork, not really feeling all that hungry. “Um… I like to build legos and Um, we work in the lab together.” 

“Yeah. Kids a genius.” Tony said proudly. He smiled down at Peter who was poking his broccoli with his fork. Tony knew he hated broccoli. 

“Well he takes after you.” Clint commented and Natasha was being uncharacteristically quiet so he wondered if she already knew that he wasn’t actually Peter’s dad. 

Peter didn’t pick up on the comment as he continued talking. “I even built my web shooters all by myself.” 

Tony felt his heart drop. He dropped his fork and everyone at the table went silent. 

Peter was completely oblivious to what he just said. Natasha leaned a bit over the table so she could look at Peter without Tony in the way. “Your web shooters for what, Peter?” 

Peter continued poking his broccoli as he spoke. “For my Spider-Man suit. I made it all by myself.” Peter looked up to see that everyone was staring at him so he panicked and looked up at Tony. “What?” 

Tony cleared his throat. “No one knew that you are Spider-Man, Pete.” 

Peter looked at everyone. “Oh. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine.” Tony ran a hand down his face. He should have expected Peter to say that. He honestly had no idea how Peter kept the secret for so long at school and with May. “So, I expect you guys not to tell anyone Yada yada.” 

“You’re Spider-Man? But you’re… a child.” Steve was staring at Peter as if he was trying to believe that Peter was anything but a child. 

Peter looked away from his gaze only for Bucky to speak up. “I punched a kid.” 

Peter grinned. “I blocked your punch.” 

“You let him do this, Stark? He’s a child for goodness sake.” Clint sounded angry. Tony didn’t blame him since he was a dad himself. 

Before Tony could answer, Natasha spoke up. “How strong are you? If you were able to block Bucky's punch with his metal arm.” 

Peter shrugged. “I don’t know exactly. I can lift a car but I’ve never actually tested just how strong I actually am.” 

Everyone besides Tony and Natasha gasped and started asking a bunch more questions all at once but Tony stopped them. “Enough! You can ask Peter all the questions you want when he’s feeling better. For now let’s just eat and not talk about Spider-Man.” 

Tony already hated that his kid was Spider-Man so he really didn’t want to have to deal with getting lectured on why it was a bad idea. He already knew it was. 

The rest of dinner was spent with mostly small talk from everyone else. Tony could tell that they were all dying to find out more information on Peter and Spider-Man and he could also tell that Peter was struggling to stay awake. 

After dinner he put Peter’s and his plate in the sink and then pulled Peter aside. “You ready to go up now?” 

Before Peter could respond, Sam was calling him. “Pete, you wanna take over Clint's spot and play with us?” 

Peter beamed and looked at Tony for approval, seeing Tony’s nod, he dashed into the living room. 

“You better be good at this because we’ve been trying to beat this level for the past three days so give it your all, kid.” Sam ruffled his hair and handed him a controller. 

Sam and Bucky sat in their gaming chairs and even though Peter had a chair there for him as well, he decided to play in his gaming position which was sitting on his knees because it gave him the most concentration. 

Tony watched Peter with everyone for a few minutes. He was proud of his kid, it took Peter a bit longer to warm up to everyone most likely due to what he just went through and is still going through. He’s proud of him no matter what though. 

“So,” Steve said, pulling Tony from his thoughts. “he’s really Spider-Man?” 

Tony looked away from Peter and turned around to walk more into the kitchen with Steve. “Yeah. I don’t like it but he is.” 

“He’s so small, Tony. And he’s so young. He’s a baby.” Steve said seriously and Tony chuckled. 

“Don’t tell him that. He gets mad if you call him anything but a young adult.” Tony smiled at the memory from a few months ago of Peter basically having a full blown temper tantrum on the ground while he yelled at Tony and screamed to him all the ways he wasn’t a child. His whole argument was being proved wrong from his little temper tantrum on the floor but Tony just sat there and watched it. 

“It’s what he is. A child.” Steve didn’t look amused. 

Tony sighed. “I know that. I- he’s gonna do what he wants, Steve. Last time I tried to bench him as Spider-Man he only threw a fit, didn’t talk to me for a week and went out as him anyways.” 

Steve looked sad. Like Peter being Spider-Man physically hurt him. 

They continued talking about Peter and Spider-Man for a bit longer while Peter was currently beating everyone’s asses at the game. 

“Did you see that?! I took the guys out with one shot!” Peter yelled excitedly as he was now standing on his feet and bouncing on the spot in excitement. He always got carried away when he played video games. 

“Get him! Get him! Yes!” Sam yelled. “Behind you, Buck!” 

They weren’t even half way through the level but Peter was starting to get really tired. He sat back down in his position on the floor but he felt himself falling over every few seconds then catching himself only to fall over slightly a few seconds later. He was yawning so much that his eyes were starting to tear up. 

There was a hand on his shoulder but Peter knew it wasn’t Tony. He looked up and saw Clint, “Hey, how about I take over this part and then I’ll give it back to you?”

Peter nodded and handed Clint the controller then stood up and looked around for Tony but he couldn’t see the man anywhere. 

“Hey, Peter.” Natasha said. “Your dads in the kitchen with Steve but how about you come and sit while you wait for him to come back?” 

Peter glanced over towards the kitchen but decided on listening to Natasha and sitting on the couch. 

He sat down and watched the video game on the tv that was set up on the floor as he felt his eyes start to quickly shut closed then he fell into unconsciousness. 

“The kids asleep.” Natasha pointed out then pulled out her knives from behind the side table and laid them on the coffee table to start sharpening them again. 

Clint turned around and saw Peter sleeping. “Where’s Stark?” 

“Kitchen.” Natasha said, occupied with her knives. 

Less than ten minutes later, Tony was walking out of the kitchen with Steve. He looked around for Peter and then his eyes landed on him asleep on the couch. 

“How long has he been sleeping for?” Tony asked as he sat down next to Peter’s head. Peter was sleeping on his side and curled into a ball with his hands almost covering his face. 

“He was falling asleep while playing the game so I told him to go sit down about fifteen minutes ago.” Clint answered and it made sense Clint out of everyone would pick up on Peter falling asleep but trying to keep himself awake. 

Natasha was smiling at Tony so he eyed her back. “What? Do you have a crush on me?” 

“In your dreams, Stark.” Her smile fell. “I want to know how you found him? Was it before or after he became Spider-Man?” 

Tony looked away from her. He debated lying to her and now everyone else who had joined in on the conversation but he knew he would have to tell them the truth eventually. 

He looked down at Peter, the kid who he’d began to think of as his son over the last few months but it was really after all of this happened with Dan that he actually thought of Peter as his son and wasn’t afraid to admit it out loud. 

“Alright fine. Pete isn’t my son biologically.” Tony admitted and he wanted to roll his eyes at the dramatic gasp that was heard throughout the room. 

“Wait so… if he isn’t yours then whose is he and how did he end up with you?” Steve asked, concerned as if Tony had kidnapped the kid. 

“His parents died when he was two then he went to live with his Aunt and Uncle then his Uncle died about a year ago and then his Aunt brought home a boyfriend that almost raped him.” Tony explained. Saying it out loud made him realize just how much Peter’s gone through in his short lifetime. 

All the faces of the Avengers fell except for Natasha who probably already knew everything about Peter's life, being the great spy that she was. 

“How did you find him and… how did this whole thing happen?” Clint asked, waving his hands over Peter’s sleeping form and Tony sitting next to him with a protective hand over his head. 

“Uh, I found him from YouTube. As Spider-Man.” Tony said like it was obvious then looked down at his kid. “Then we just got closer and closer after that.” 

“Is he going to live with us now?” Steve asked. 

Tony wasn’t sure about that. He knew Peter was going to live with him for a few days, maybe weeks, but in the long term that’s all up to the kid. 

“I don’t know yet. He’s staying for now though.” Tony ran a hand across Peter’s forehead and smiled when Peter leaned in closer to his touch even in his sleep. “I’m Uh, I’m gonna bring him to his bed now so we’ll see you idiots later.” 

Tony stood up and placed one hand behind Peter’s back and the other under his knees and lifted him up easily so that Peter’s head fell onto his chest. 

“Isn’t he heavy, Tony?” Clint asked, obviously concerned for Tony’s bad back but that was an insult. 

“How weak do you think I am, Barton?” Tony shook his head. “Plus the spider bite made his bones dense so he only weighs like seventy pounds. Easy work.” 

With that, Tony walked into the elevator with Peter safely in his arms. He carried him up to his floor and into Peter’s bedroom where he gently placed Peter in his bed and covered him with the blankets so that he’d be warm. 

It was still pretty early but Tony knew Peter would be out for the rest of the night and well into the next morning. Peter was still recovering from what he went through and although the kid has a fast metabolism, what happened to him is taking a huge toll on his young body so Tony would make sure that Peter sleeps for as long as he needs. 

Tony leaned down and whispered into Peter’s ear, “I’ll keep you safe, bud. You have nothing to worry about.” Tony smoothed back the curls on Peter’s forehead, he knew Peter was sleeping but he felt like he had to let him know that he would protect his kid no matter what. 

He made sure Peter would be comfortable before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead that came out of nowhere. Tony was already kissing him before he could even think about what he was doing. 

He left the kid’s bedroom after that, making sure to leave the door half open just in case Peter needed him. 

Tony was making his way down to his lab when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and saw who was calling. 

May Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that was decent. I’ve been dreading writing this fic for so long just because I didn’t know where to go with it and I still kinda don’t but I’m just gonna write through the writers block and see where my fingers take me 
> 
> :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys!! I finally have an update! I was actually gonna take quite a long break from this fic because I had 0 motivation but then one night I was like ahhhh gotta write and so I did:) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Tony debated ignoring Mays phone call but he knew he couldn’t and that she would continue to keep on calling back until he answered it. 

So Tony hit the answer button and walked down to his lab. He had no idea how long the phone call would take. 

“This is Stark.” Tony answered the call. 

“Tony. I’ve been calling you for the past two hours.” May said into the phone. 

“Yeah, I’ve been busy with Peter. What do you want?” Tony didn’t have patience for this. He wanted to get off the call as quickly as possible and then go back to making sure Peter was okay. 

“How is he? Is he still mad at me?” May asked, scared of the answer. 

Tony had to stop himself from yelling at the women. “What do you think, May? He was fucking drugged and almost raped by your boyfriend who you brought into his life.” 

“Excuse me? I didn’t know Dan was going to do this. If I had any idea then I would have never brought him into our life.” May tried to defend herself. 

“His name is Frederick, May. And Peter had been crying out to you and was trying to show you that the sick bastard was hurting him but you were too obvious to notice anything.” Tony couldn’t believe that May was actually trying to make herself the victim. 

“Oh and you did notice something was up with him?” May shot at him. 

“You kicked me out of his life so I stayed away because I had respect for you but that’s long gone now.” Tony shot back. 

May laughed weakly on the other end and didn’t say anything for a few seconds. “I tried my best, okay?” 

“You tried to kidnap him, May.” Tony brought up. “He was still drugged up and in need of medical care and you took him out of his room and tried to leave the hospital. How do you explain that?” 

“I just… he’s my baby, Tony, and you were trying to take him away from me so I… tried to stop it. You know I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him.” May said sadly but Tony didn’t feel bad for her. 

“Look how well that turned out for you.” Tony said. He got down to his lab and sat himself down in the first chair that he saw. “Now he’s with me and you’re not gonna be allowed to see him without me and a social worker present.” 

May didn’t say anything so Tony continued. “You could have avoided that if you just stopped and thought about things for more than two seconds, May.” 

May was silent for a few seconds. “I know. I just… how is he?” 

“He’s still pretty out of it. All the drugs should be out of his system tomorrow and then a doctor is coming here to check him over.” Tony explained. He put his head in his hands. 

“When can I see him?” May asked quietly. 

Tony wanted to say something rude to her and list all the reasons why she’s never going to see Peter again but he stopped himself. 

“That’s not up to me. Well, it is but I’m letting Peter decide when he wants to see you and right now he wants nothing to do with you.” Tony answered her and tried not to let himself feel bad. No way was he going to feel bad for the women who let his kid get hurt. 

“Okay. I um, I know I have to go to the court house tomorrow so I’ll keep you up to date?” May asked, almost pleading. 

“No need. I’ll already know.” Tony knew he would be getting constant updates from the court tomorrow from his own lawyers and Peter’s social worker. 

“Okay. Can you tell him I’m sorry then?” May asked desperately. 

“No. I won’t. That’s not my place, May. You have to be the one to tell him that you’re sorry when he’s ready and when you mean it. It’ll mean nothing coming from me.” Tony paused. “And you have to mean it. Don’t just say sorry to him because you want to see him again, you have to be truly sorry for what you made that kid go through.” 

May was silent on the other end but Tony knew he gave her a lot to think about. “I’m going to go now so have a good night.” 

With that, Tony hung up the phone call and waited a few minutes in his lab to gather his thoughts before going upstairs to check on Peter before going to bed himself. 

.  
.  
.

The next day, Peter woke up feeling a lot better. His head was still hurting him a bit but it was bearable. 

He checked the time on his nightstand clock and saw that it was 9:30am meaning that he had been asleep for almost twelve hours. 

Peter can’t remember the last time he slept for that long. 

He didn’t think about it too much as he got out of bed and went into the bathroom to go pee and brush his teeth before making his way into the kitchen. 

He was feeling really hungry and felt like he had an actual appetite. The only problem was that Tony was nowhere in sight and he wasn’t about to dig through his cabinets even if he’s done it before and he knew Tony was okay with it. 

Peter slumped against the kitchen island and twisted in his chair. The cold counter felt good against his bare arms. It was nice and the open space felt really good for his head. 

He thought about what Dan is doing right now and where the man is. Peter isn’t sure where he went or what happened after Tony saved him from almost getting raped, everything just seems so fuzzy and blurred after that. 

Peter lets out a shaky breath and tries not to think about where Dan is. He knows he’s safe where he is and that Tony will protect him no matter what. 

Peter suddenly feels a rush of anxiety pass through him. He feels like he needs Tony to be in front of him so he knows that he’s safe. 

Logically Peter knows that he’s safe but he also can’t get the what if scenarios out of his head. 

What if Dan somehow finds me? 

What if Dan comes back and finishes what he was going to do to me in the bathroom? 

What if Dan tries to kill Tony? 

With that last thought, Peter stands up abruptly, almost knocking the kitchen chair down in the process. He can feel his throat closing up and if he isn’t careful then he’s going to go into a full blown panic attack. 

“FRI-FRIDAY? Where’s T-Tony?” Peter asked as he took a few steps towards the hallway but he stopped and stood there. 

“Boss is still sleeping. Would you like me to wake him up for you?” FRIDAY asked and Peter’s immediate response wanted to be yes but he stood himself. 

He takes a shaky breath and removes his hand from his pyjama shirt. “Um… no. It’s okay. I’ll just… um, wait till he wakes up.” 

Peter slowly makes his way over to the living room and sits down on the couch. It’s extremely comfortable and big. He feels like if he curls into a small enough ball then he can almost blend in with the couch and feel somewhat safe until Tony wakes up. 

Peter grabs one of the couch pillows and hugs it tightly to his chest then curls into a ball and lies down. He tries not to think about Dan as he waits for Tong but then that has his mind racing to think about other things. 

Like Aunt May. 

Peter doesn’t know how to feel about her right now. Part of him still hates her but not as much as before. He doesn’t know if that means that he’ll eventually stop fully hating her but he doesn’t think so. 

What’s done can’t be undone and he can’t imagine life going back to the way it used to be. 

Going back to the time before May had a boyfriend that hurt him in many different ways. May let that man into their home and into their lives. 

Peter tried so hard to tell May but it was so hard for him and she didn’t even give him the chance. She was too oblivious to his feelings and to see that he was dying inside and in pain. 

If it weren’t for Tony, Peter doesn’t know where he would be right now. He doesn’t know if Dan would have killed him after taking his innocence or if he would have let him go. 

Maybe Dan would have threatened him into not telling anyone and then Peter would have had to endure months or years of sexual abuse. 

He feels a sob rip through his body and then he realizes that he’s crying and that there are tears pouring down his cheeks and pooling on the pillow that he’s holding to his chest. 

Peter goes to wipe the tears away when he suddenly jerks his head up. He relaxes when he sees that it’s only Tony. “Sorry, kid. I didn’t mean to scare you. FRIDAY said you were asking for me?” 

“I told her not to wake you.” Peter said defeated and then sits up. 

“She didn’t. She told me after I woke up but I would have preferred her to wake me up.” Tony walked around the outtomen and sat down next to Peter but made sure not to touch him. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” Peter angrily wipes at his eyes. “Just thinking.” 

“About what?” Tony asked patiently. 

Peter was silent for a few seconds. Tony guesses that he’s trying to decide what to say. “Um, just about what happened and D-D-Dan. What would have happened if-if you didn’t show up.” 

Peter turns his head to look up at Tony. “Do-do you think that if you didn’t show up then-then he would have… raped me?” Peter whispered out the last part and looked down. 

Tony doesn’t even want to think about what could have happened to Peter if he didn’t walk in exactly when he did. “I don’t know. He may have. I don’t know how much you remember but I think that’s what he planned on doing.” 

Tony can see that Peter is thinking about it so he stops him. “Hey. It doesn’t matter because I did come and he didn’t hurt you, okay?” 

Peter nods his head and then doesn’t say anything. They sit in silence for a few long minutes before Peter speaks again. “Can I really stay here for as long as I want? Stay with you?” 

“Yeah. Of course. In fact, I want you to stay with me. I know it’s your choice but I’d like it if you stayed with me.” Tony knows that he’s pushing it. Peter can do whatever he wants and Tony knows that Peter probably doesn’t want to stay with him. 

Peter smiled a bit at that. “Even-even if I wanna stay with you forever? Like… live with you?” 

Tony turns to face Peter. “Is that what you want?” 

Peter nods his head and smiles a bit. 

Tony couldn’t stop his own smile from spreading across his face. “Then it’s settled. You can live with me forever, Pete. We can get some stuff to fully decorate your room and everything.” 

Peter smiled. He can feel his eyes burn and his bottom lip shake so he doesn’t even try to stop the sob that escaped his lips. He’s throwing himself into Tony's arms before he even has the chance to think about it. 

“Thank you, Tony. Thank you for-for e-everything.” Peter sobs into Tony’s shoulder. He can feel Tony bring a hand up to his back and then a hand finds its way into his hair just the way he likes it. 

“Oh Pete. You don’t need to thank me for anything, buddy. I care about you a lot.” And Tony does. He cares about Peter so much that it scares him sometimes. 

They stay like that for a few more minutes until Peter is pulling away and wiping his tears off his face. He looks hesitant so Tony waits for him to speak. 

“But-but what if Dan finds me and he-he hurts you? I don’t know where he is.” Peter asked and then had to wipe the rest of the tears that fell down his cheeks. 

Tony can’t remember if he told Peter what happened to Frederick. If he did tell the kid, he was too drugged up to remember. “Peter, I don’t want you to ever worry about him again, okay? I took care of it. He’s somewhere he can never get to you. I promise.” 

Peter looks surprised but incredibly grateful. Tony can almost see the second the relief left his body. “Are-are you sure?” 

Tony smiled. “I’m sure. I won’t let anything bad happen to you, understand me?” 

Peter nodded his head and gave Tony a forced smile but Tony could tell that he really meant it. 

.  
.  
.

They are sitting at the kitchen table eating lunch when Steve walks into the room. 

Peter unconsciously moved closer to Tony as he watched Steve approach them. 

Tony turns towards the man. “What can I do for you, Cap?” 

“Natasha, Sam and I were going to go down to the gym to train and we were wondering if Peter wanted to join us?” Steve asked Tony but Tony knew he was directioning the question more towards Peter. 

Tony looked at Peter who was almost leaning against his side. “What do you say? You up for some training?” 

Peter would love to train with freaking Captain America but he wasn’t sure he was ready for it. Of course he was Spider-Man and everything but he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it both mentally and physically. He shrugged while looking at Tony. 

“We know that you’re not feeling the best right now so don’t worry, we’ll go easy on you but it’ll be fun.” Steve tried to convince Peter to go with them. 

“It’s up to you, Pete. If you don’t want to then that’s okay.” Tony looked at Peter and he could tell the kid was thinking about it. 

“Would you come?” Peter asked Tony. He would feel better if the man went with him. 

“I have to make a phone call but after that I’ll meet you down there. Sound good?” Tony asked Peter. It would be the perfect time to call his lawyers and see how the whole court date with May went and what the judge said. 

“Alright, I’ll go. Um, do I need to put my suit on because I don’t have it?” Peter wasn’t sure where his suit was. Last time he saw it was with Dan at the apartment. 

“No. We don’t train in our gear. What you have on is fine.” Steve looked at Peter’s track pants and long sleeve T-shirt. 

“Okay.” Peter stood up and reluctantly left Tony’s side to walk towards the elevator with Steve. 

Tony waited for Peter to leave before he was pulling out his phone and dialing his lawyers number. Mark answered on the second ring which Tony expected because he was paying big money for these guys. 

“Mr. Stark, I’ve been expecting your call.” Mark said and Tony could hear papers shuffling in the background. 

“What’s the word, Mark?” Tony asked although he felt like he knew what the outcome would be. 

“It just finished and the judge has examined all the evidence and the word from the doctors that witnessed Mrs. Parker attempt to kidnap her nephew so she isn’t allowed within fifty feet of Peter without a social worker present and permission from his guardian which is now you.” Mark explained and Tony nodded his head at the information. Exactly what he had been expecting. 

“That’s perfect. I want the paperwork sent to me immediately. Thanks Mark, you’re the best.” Tony heard Mark chuckle before Tony was hanging up the phone and making his way to his office to get the papers that were being faxed to him. 

.  
.  
.

“We mostly train outside when it’s nice out because there’s a huge field behind the building that can let Sam and your d- Tony fly as high as they want.” Steve cleared his throat after his slip up and Peter felt his cheeks blush red. 

“I’ve never trained with anyone before. I just sometimes go up to a roof and do some flips.” Peter shrugged. He didn’t have anyone to train with and it wasn’t like he could ask Ned to train with him. Steve pushed open a door and they walked into a huge training room. 

Peter looked at everything with wide eyes. It was massive. The whole floor was lined in padded mats for obvious reasons. There was a huge space from the door all the way to the back and then at the very back it almost looked like a jungle gym with huge mats and push-up bars as well as a rock climbing wall at the very back that even extended onto the ceiling. 

“Woah.” Peter said in awe. 

Steve patted him on the shoulder and walked ahead of Peter over to where Natasha and Sam were training with each other. “Peter’s gonna join us.” 

Natasha pinned Sam down and then stood up so majestically as if she hadn’t just taken a grown man down. Peter took a few steps back in surprise. 

“Don’t worry, little spider.” Natasha grinned at him. “I won’t be doing that to you yet. I know you’re still healing.” 

Peter just stared at her with an open mouth. 

She helped Sam up who groaned loudly and held his side. “Kid, don’t believe a word she says. She said she’d go easy on me.” 

Natasha looked at Sam. “I did go easy on you.” 

Both Peter and Steve laughed and then Steve was getting into a fight stance and turning towards Peter. “Let’s see what Spider-Man is made of.” 

Peter turned towards Steve and couldn’t stop the smiling from creeping onto his face. He mirrored Steve’s position but he felt awkward. He’s never gone up against anyone like that, he slays either stuck himself to a wall or was squatting on the ground in his Spider-Man pose. 

Natasha walked over to him. “No, ребенок паук. You need to protect your face. Stand with your legs apart so you have more balance.” 

Peter let Natasha fix his arms and then spread his legs apart a bit and she was right because he felt like he had way more control now. 

“Okay. Now hit Steve as hard as you can.” Natasha patted him on the back and gave him a little push. 

Peter hesitated. “I don’t want to hurt him.” 

All three adults laughed and Peter felt himself get self conscious. He knew it was because they didn’t know how powerful he really was and in all fairness neither did he. He only used as much strength as was required when he was fighting crime which wasn’t all that much so he didn’t really know. 

“Kid, that’s Captain America. Just take a swing at him.” Sam encouraged and Steve nodded his head so Peter lifted his right arm up and punched Steve in the arm but not with his full strength. 

It still had Steve stumbling back a few feet as he tried to catch his balance. “I’m sorry! That was too hard.” 

Steve looked surprised but shook it off and then Peter looked over at Sam and Natasha who looked surprised as well but they were laughing. 

“Damn kid. You were serious when you said you didn’t want to hurt him.” Sam laughed and then walked over to Steve and tried to push him but Steve didn’t budge. 

“It’s okay. Go again, Peter. Use more of your strength this time though.” Steve instructed so Peter got into position again and looked at Natasha to see if he was standing correctly. 

She nodded with with faint smile on her face so Peter faced Steve and went to aim another punch at Steve but then the man was grabbing Peter by the arm and pulling him towards himself so he could pin Peter against his chest. 

“Hey. You never said you were gonna do that.” Peter tried to kick his legs out for Steve to put him down. 

“When you’re fighting someone they never plan on telling you what their next move is going to be, ребенок старк.” Natasha said as Steve put him back on his feet. 

Peter took a few steps away from Steve and straightened out his shirt. “The bad guys also aren’t as strong as Steve is.” 

“That’s true. Let’s go again.” Steve resumed his stance and waited for Peter to do the same. “This time I’m going to come at you and you’re going to block me.” 

Peter felt nervous. He’s never been in a situation like this before and if he were out as Spider-Man then he would have stopped them with his webs and then webbed away. He wouldn’t just stand there and hold his fists up. 

Steve quickly went to punch him so Peter ducked out of the way only for Steve to grab him around the waist and hold his arms down. 

“What was that?” Natasha asked. Sam had sat against the wall and was watching Steve beat Peter as if it was a tv show. 

“I just web away when someone comes at me.” Peter answered her. Steve went to put him back down on his feet but then he lifted Peter up a few times with one arm. 

“I know I’m really strong but you’re light. You almost weigh nothing.” Steve let go of Peter and eyed him. He knew he’s not used to training with kids and all of his teammates are grown adults but he’s pretty sure that Peter should still be heavier than he is. 

Peter rubbed his arm up and down. He felt put on the spot. “Yeah, that’s cause when I got bit by the spider, um it kinda made all my bones dense and so I only weigh like seventy-eight pounds or something like that.” 

Sam shot up. “What?! No way! No way you weigh that much.” 

Peter nodded his head and turned to Steve who was still eyeing him suspiciously. 

“That makes it even more dangerous for you.” Natasha said, stepping towards him. “You have to learn to hold your own weight because when the bad guys get their hands on you then it makes it easier for them to pick you up and pin you down.” 

Peter thought back to how Dan did that. How easy it was for him to pin him down on the bed that one time and Peter didn’t do anything because he was paralyzed with fear. 

“That’s why I use my web shooters.” Peter went to grab onto his wrist as if to show them but then he remembered that he didn’t have it on him. 

“And what happens if you’re in a situation where you don’t have your web shooters?” Steve asked him. “You have to learn to fight without them.” 

“I always have them on me when I’m Spider-Man though.” Peter explained. He couldn’t really be Spider-Man without them because then he would just be running in the streets and he would look dumb. 

“You don’t have them on now.” Steve grabbed his wrist and pointed to them. 

“Yeah that’s because I’m not Spider-Man right now and I didn’t expect you to ask me to train with you guys.” Peter shot back. He felt like he was being interrogated. 

“What happens if you get attacked as Peter then?” Natasha asked. “You wouldn’t be expecting that and you wouldn’t have your web shooters on.” 

“I-” Peter went to say something back but he stopped. He was attacked as Peter without his web shooters and he lost. If Tony didn’t come in when he did then-then- 

Peter shut his mouth and looked away. He didn’t like this anymore and he wanted to go back to Tony. 

“Look, kid,” Steve began. “we aren’t trying to be rude to you or hurt you. You mean a lot to Tony and that means that you mean a lot to us and we protect our family and if protecting our family means teaching them how to fight for themselves then we will. Just let us help you.” 

Peter felt his eyes burning. The Avengers cared about him. He blinked away the tears before they could fall and then he looked back up at Steve. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay. Wanna try again? I can come at you and you have to try to stop me.” Steve explained and so the four of them continued doing that for a while until Peter was starting to feel himself get tired but he didn’t want to say anything so he pushed through it and kept going. 

Steve came at him but Peter didn’t have time to move out of the way so Steve grabbed him around the hips and they both fell on the ground. 

Peter blinked a few times and tried to figure out what just happened. 

Peter’s legs were open and Steve was lying between them so that he was on top of him. Peter started freaking out because all he saw was Dan pulling off his pants and standing between his legs as Peter laid on May’s bed. 

Suddenly, Peter wasn’t safe with the Avengers but he was back in his apartment with Dan about to hurt him. 

Peter tried to push Steve off of him but he felt too weak. He let out a whimper and tried to close his legs but Steve was still there so Peter covered his face with his hands and let out a whimper. 

“Get off. Please.” Peter whispered out but Steve was already getting off of him and looking down at him alarmed. 

“Kid? Peter? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Steve asked, concerned as he kneeled near Peter’s head. 

Peter removed his hands from his face and looked down. He saw that no one was about to hurt him so he rolled onto his stomach and quickly crawled away into the back wall so that he was away from everyone. 

He curled into a ball and tucked his head between his knees as he peeked an eye out and watched the three people just in case they decided to move closer to him. He wanted Tony. 

Steve stood back up after Peter crawled away from him. They all watched the kid crawl into the far corner of the gym and curl into a very small ball. 

“What did you do to him?” Sam asked as he stared at Peter. 

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t do anything. I don’t think I hurt him.” 

“He looked scared.” Natasha turned to them and spoke in a low voice. “Didn’t Stark say that his Aunt's boyfriend attacked him?” 

“Shit. I probably brought back memories of that. Shit.” Steve swore and ignored Sam who was pointing out his bad language. “FRIDAY, tell Tony to come down to the gym immediately.” 

“Yes Captain.” FRIDAY responded. 

Steve felt horrible. He watched Peter shake in the corner and he knew it was his fault. He knew about the incident that happened with the kids Aunts boyfriend but he had no idea that he would trigger a memory. 

The doors to the gym were opening and Tony came running out with a panicked look on his face. “What happened? Where’s Peter?” 

“He’s over there.” Steve pointed to the corner of the gym where Peter was. “I don’t know what happened, Tony.” 

Tony looked in the direction that Steve pointed to and he saw the kid curled into a ball so he made his way over to him. Once Tony was close enough, he leaned down. “Pete? It’s me. It’s Tony. What happened, bud?” 

Peter couldn’t stop shaking. He peeked an eye out and saw that Tony was kneeling down in front of him. Safe. 

“Buddy? What happened?” Tony tried again. 

Peter slowly lifted his head up from between his legs and looked at Tony with red rimmed eyes. “I’m s-sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry, bud?” Tony asked patiently. FRIDAY only said to go down to the gym immediately because Peter was in distress but she didn’t tell him why. 

Peter looked towards the rest of the group and then back at Tony. “I-I freaked out. I thought-I thought I was with um, D-Dan for a second.” 

“What caused that?” Tony asked. He expected Peter to have flashbacks but in his dreams, not while he was awake. 

Peter swallowed. “I um, me and Steve were training and-and he pinned me didn’t and he was-he was lying between my legs on top of me so I just… I got scared and it reminded me of him. I’m sorry.” 

Tony glanced back at Steve and saw that the man looked sad. He knew Steve didn’t mean to freak Peter out and it may even be his own fault for not warning everyone of Peter’s possible triggers. 

Tony went to go touch Peter’s keg but then he thought better of it and pulled his hand back to his side. “Don’t say sorry. Nothing was your fault, okay?” 

Peter nodded but he didn’t really believe that. He just wanted to go back upstairs. 

As if Tony read his mind, he spoke, “Do you wanna go back up now? Just you and me?” 

Peter nodded his head. “Yes please.” 

Tony stood up and held out his hand for Peter which Peter surprisingly took. 

They started walking towards the door to leave when Peter leaned against his side so Tony took a chance and put his arm around his kid, pulling him closer to himself. 

As they passed the group, Steve mouthed I’m sorry so Tony shook his head, telling the man that there was nothing to be sorry for. He mouthed back talk to you later and then left with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that! I think there’s gonna be one or two more chapters until it’s done


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so confused because I was 100% sure I posted this chapter but I guess I didn’t do here it is I’m still confused

Tony and Peter made their way back upstairs and over to the couch where they both sat down and Peter cuddled close into Tony’s side. 

The two of them stayed silent for a few minutes. Tony was running his fingers through Peter’s hair and felt the kids body rising and falling with his breaths against his side. It was calming. 

Peter was the first one to speak. “I didn’t mean to freak out. I just got really scared and it brought me back to-to that one night you called me.” 

Tony nodded in understanding. “The night Dan took you to May’s bedroom?” 

Peter nodded his head. 

“I told you that he can’t get to you, bud. He’s long gone. I promise you that.” Tony didn’t know what possessed him but without even thinking, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair. 

Peter didn’t react and Tony hoped that that was a good thing. “Um, I still don’t want to um, see May but…” 

Peter trailed off, he didn’t really know what he wanted to ask. Tony squeezed him in reassurance to keep going. “But what, bud?” 

“But um, what’s gonna like happen with her? I mean I know I’ll have to see her eventually.” Peter didn’t even want to think about seeing his Aunt and having to face her right now. 

“You don’t have to ever see her again if you really don’t want to. No one will force you.” Tony said slowly. He wanted Peter to understand that he wasn’t being forced to do anything that he didn’t want to do. 

Peter thought about it. About never seeing May again and as much as he liked that idea right now, he knew he wouldn’t always feel that way and that he at least owed it to her to see her one last time. One last time for a while. 

“I don’t want to see her but… I just, I want to see her one last time so I can just talk to her.” Peter said reluctantly. He didn’t know if Tony wanted him to see his Aunt or not. 

Tony was silent for a few seconds. He didn’t really know what to say. He didn’t expect Peter to want to see his Aunt but he couldn’t say he was that surprised. 

The kid always went out of his way to make everyone else happy and if that meant sacrificing his own happiness then so be it. 

“If it’s what you really want then I won’t stop it from happening.” Tony said. “Your Aunt went to a court today and because of everything that happened and everything that she did at the hospital, if she does come here to see you then a social worker would have to be present in the room.” 

Peter slowly nodded his head. “And you’ll be here too, right?” 

Tony smiled and hugged Peter a little bit closer to him. “Of course I will, bud. If that’s what you want.” 

“It’s what I want.” Peter didn’t think he could face May without Tony. He didn’t think he could do anything without Tony. 

.  
.  
.

After Peter went to bed, Tony went down to the common room to talk to Steve about what happened earlier that day. 

He walked out of the elevator and found just the man he was looking for on the couch. Steve looked over at him and his face fell. “Tony, is Peter okay? I wanted to go check up on him but I wasn’t sure if I should.” 

Tony sat on the couch and crossed his leg over the other one. “Peter’s fine. He feels bad for freaking out on you but he’s okay.” 

Steve looked sad. “I’m sorry. I had no idea he would freak out. We were just training.” 

Tony nodded. Peter told him the whole story later on and that he had a lot of fun with Steve. “It wasn’t your fault. He told me everything. You know about his Aunt's boyfriend right?” 

Steve nodded his head so Tony continued. “Yeah well he tried to rape Peter one night on his Aunts bed and was standing between his legs like that so you just brought back looks memories.” 

Steve stood up and started pacing. “Shit, Tony. I feel awful. I had no idea.” 

“It’s fine. Kid’s fine. I’m just telling you now not to do that again, I know you didn’t know and that’s my fault for not telling you guys but just… in the future. Don’t lie between his legs.” Tony paused. “I know for training that’s the position we end up in sometimes but, not with the kid anymore.” 

Steve sat back down on the couch and put his head in his hands. “Yeah, of course. I just feel so bad.”

Tony stood you because he wanted to get back upstairs so he was closer to Peter and he came here to do what he had to do. “He’s okay now. He’s sleeping. Just, can you let the others know what I told you?” 

“Of course, Tony.” Steve sat up straight and looked at Tony and then watched the man leave the room. 

Tony walked into the kitchen and was about to make himself a coffee before going to tinker in the lab for the night when FRIDAY was speaking up. “Sir, Peter is in distress and is having a nightmare.” 

Tony dropped the mug onto the counter and made a dash towards Peter’s bedroom before FRIDAY could even finish the sentence. 

He pushed Peter’s door open and immediately saw him trashing on the bed and mumbling something in his sleep while he whimpered loudly. Tony’s heart broke as he made his way over to the edge of Peter’s bed and sat down. 

He reached out and gently touched Peter’s trashing body. “Peter. Wake up. You’re having a nightmare. Wake up.” 

Peter continued to trash and showed no sign of waking up so Tony put both hands on Peter’s shoulder and shook him. 

Peter immediately opened his eyes and went to push Tony away from him but then he relaxed at seeing who it was. “You’re okay.” 

Peter then started shaking his head violently and kicking his legs out. “It’s too wet. It’s all wet. No. No!” 

“Hey hey hey.” Tony tried to grab Peter’s arm but Peter didn’t let him. “Peter. What’s wet? Nothings wet?” 

Peter shook his head. “My legs. It’s cold. Get me out.” 

Tony then figured that Peter had wet the bed so he pulled back the blankets and was trying to think about how to comfort the kid after an accident but when he pulled back the blankets, he didn’t see any wet patch. 

He reached out and touched under Peter’s bum area but nothing so he touched Peter’s pants and still nothing. He was dry. 

“Peter. It’s not wet. You’re dry.” Tony tried to explain to him but Peter was still shaking his head. 

“It is. It’s too cold and I’m all wet.” Peter cried out and continued to kick his legs weakly. 

“Peter!” Tony yelled just to get Peter out of whatever trance he seemed to be in. It seemed to work because Peter stopped kicking his legs and was looking up at him. “You’re not wet and you’re not cold.” 

Peter looked down confused so Tony reached forward and grabbed onto his hand and made him touch the bed sheets and his pants. “See? Dry.” 

Peter looked up at Tony and then blinked a few times before rubbing his eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Tony sighed and sat down on the bed again. “You had a nightmare. There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

Peter shook his head again and when he spoke again it was barely above a whisper. “It was a nightmare of a memory.” 

Tony leaned closer to him to see if he heard the kid right. “What? A memory?” 

Peter nodded his head and Tony was confused. “Of you wetting your bed?” 

Peter shook his head aggressively. “No. Dan he-he hurt me really b-bad one day.” 

Tony felt his heart start to race. He knew there was stuff that Dan did to his kid that Peter had yet to tell him but he assumed that it was some pushing around and name calling. 

“What did he do to you?” Tony asked, afraid of the answer. 

“Remember how um, how you asked why my door looked different?” Peter asked and then looked over at Tony with tears in his eyes. 

Tony nodded his head. He remembered that day. 

“Yeah well,” Peter began. “Dan he-he got really mad at me one day. While May wasn’t home and-and he hurt me and I was scared he was going to hurt me some more so I ran into my bedroom and locked the door and I was so scared,” Peter broke off into a sob at the memory and the fear. “He was so mad and he broke down my bedroom door! I don’t know how but it was so scary and I tried to get away but I couldn’t. He-he then sat on top of me and-and he s-started to punch me over and over again and he didn’t stop.” 

Peter was openly crying now. He brought his legs to his chest to hug himself for self comfort. 

Tony felt sick. This fucking bastard and sat on the kid to hold him down while he attacked him. 

“How many times did he hit you?” Tony needed to know. He needed to know how many times this monster hit his kid so he could have someone hit the guy double the amount of times from Peter. 

Peter let out a sob. “I-I don’t know. A lot. He wouldn’t stop and I was asking him to.” 

Tony looked away from Peter. The poor kid had asked his attacker to stop hurting him. His kid was too innocent. 

“But then he… I can’t really remember but he dragged me into the bathroom and I heard the water running in the bathtub and then I remember someone was at the door so he left and I tried to get away but-but I couldn’t.” Peter broke into a loud sob at the end and Tony wouldn’t believe there was more. 

He reached over and pulled Peter into his arms, rocking him back and forth. “It’s okay. You’re safe now. Tell me what happened, bud.” 

Peter took a few breaths before continuing. “Um, I don’t really remember much. He um, he picked me up and put me in the bath and it was so cold.” 

Tony's heart broke. That’s what Peter’s nightmare was about and why the kid thought he was wet and cold. He continued to rock Peter in his arms as Peter spoke. 

“I-I think he put ice and salt in the bath to make it colder because it was so scary and cold and-and he put my head under but I was begging him to take me out but he wouldn’t. I was so scared, Tony. I-I thought I was going to die.” Peter hugged Tony tighter and cried against his shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, Peter. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I should have been there, Pete. I’m sorry.” Tony held Peter and felt the need to cry as well. He was breaking inside listening to Peter tell him what happened to him. What this monster did to him. 

“No. It’s not your fault.” Peter reassured him. “Please don’t blame yourself, Tony. Please.” 

Tony was thankful for Peter saying that but he ignored him. “What happened after that?” 

Peter looked down. “I don’t-I don’t remember. I think I passed out because when I woke up um, I was- I was in May’s bed but I was in dry clothes. He took my clothes off, Tony, and-and he dressed me and he saw me naked and I don’t know what he did to me!” 

Peter started to panic so Tony tried to calm him down but he was having a hard time calming down himself. 

He had no idea about anything Peter was telling him. That monster beat the shit out of his kid and then tried to drown him in an ice cold bath. Tony felt his blood run cold but he couldn’t freak out with Peter here. He had to wait. 

“I’m so sorry, Peter. I wish so badly that I was there to stop him. I’m sorry, buddy. Just know that you’re safe now, okay. You’ll always be safe with me.” Tony promised him and continued to rock his kid back and forth in his arms. 

Tony rubbed Peter sweaty back up and down for a few silent minutes as he whispered reassurances in the kids ear. After about five minutes or so, Peter was pulling away from Tony and rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?” 

“FRI?” Tony asked. 

“It is 12:34am, Sir.” FRIDAY answered. Tony thought it was a lot later than that. 

Peter looked down. “I don’t want to go back to sleep.” 

“You have to, bud. It’s still early and if you don’t sleep then you’ll be really tired tomorrow.” Tony told him. He felt so bad for Peter, what a day he had. 

Peter looked like he was about to cry again but instead he threw his head back and sighed. “I just don’t want to sleep.” 

“How about you come with me to my bed? I’m gonna be doing some work on my phone and you can watch some tv to help you fall asleep?” Tony offered. He wasn’t going to be going to sleep at all tonight now so he could stay up to see if Peter has any more nightmares. 

Peter thought about it before climbing out of his bed. Tony and him then made their way into the older man’s bedroom and crawled on the bed. Peter laid down and faced Tony. “I’m not gonna fall asleep.” 

Tony smiled at him and moved the blankets back for him. “That’s okay.” 

Tony knew 100% that Peter was going to be falling asleep in less than twenty minutes since he could practically see the kids eyes rolling to the back of his head. He just hoped that when Peter fell asleep that he actually stayed asleep. 

Peter laid his head against the pillow and brought the blankets up to his ears so that just his eyes and nose were sticking out. He put on an episode of The Office because the music and voices were calming to him but he didn’t watch it. 

He looked up at Tony and watched the man type away on his phone. It was relaxing because he knew Tony would be here to keep him safe. 

Peter let his eyes move to the flat screen tv mounted onto the wall in the corner of Tony’s bedroom. He couldn’t remember what episode was playing but he wasn’t paying that much attention to it anyways. 

After a few minutes passed by, Peter felt his eyes get heavy so he decided to just close them and listen to the voices but not fall asleep. 

Tony looked over at Peter after about ten minutes and he saw that the kid was asleep. Thank god. 

He gently moved the blankets away from Peter’s face so the kid wouldn’t suffocate in his sleep. That would just be the cherry on top of their day. 

Tony decided to keep the tv on for some background sounds as he continued to reply to some emails and occasionally glance over at Peter who was fast asleep.

.  
.  
.

Tony didn’t think that today was the best day to meet with May but Peter was insisting that he see her today. 

Tony was almost certain that Peter was saying that so he could get it over with but Tony knew that that wasn’t the best idea. Peter had to be ready both mentally and physically and although he was ready physically, Tony was sure that he wasn’t ready mentally. 

“Peter,” Tony said as he walked into the kitchen and sat next to Peter who was ever so slowly eating his breakfast cereal. “I don’t think that today is the best day for you to talk to May.” 

Peter looked away from him and looked back at his cereal, moving the now soggy lucky charms around in the bowl. 

That morning when Peter woke up, the first thing that he said was that he wanted to meet with May and Tony was surprised at the idea because it was so soon so he tried to talk Peter out of it but it didn’t work. 

Now, it had been over two hours so Tony was trying again. “Peter. I’m only saying this because I care about you.” 

“No. You lied. You said I could see her whenever I wanted.” Peter said to Tony but looked into his bowl. 

Tony sighed. “I know I did but I didn’t think you would want to see her so soon. It hasn’t even been a week, bud-” 

“No.” Peter turned to him. “I want to see her and you have to let me.” 

“Peter. Peter, please-” 

Peter stood up. “No. Don’t be a liar, Tony. Don’t be like May.” He then stormed off down the hall and into his bedroom. 

Ouch. Tony put his head into his hands. That had hurt. He never wanted to be compared to that woman ever again and he hated how Peter did that. 

Peter shut his bedroom door and threw himself onto the bed. 

He didn’t know why he said that to Tony who was only trying to help him. Peter knew that without the man, he would either be dead or recovering from a lot worse than getting drugged. 

He appreciated Tony but he just felt really bad and anxious and sadly Tony was the only person that he could take that out on at the moment. 

Peter rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling. He wished so badly that he could just go back to his old life. Before Dan came in and ruined everything. 

Peter grabbed the pillow on his bed and hugged it to his chest, curling into a ball. Life was so unfair. 

.  
.  
.

Tony was done in his lab tinkering away at something that he was barely paying any attention to. 

His mind was focused on the kid and their conversation from before. Tony hated that Peter compared him to May but he didn’t blame Peter. Peter was hurting and recovering from a traumatic experience and he knew that the kid would lash out at him sometimes. It still didn’t make it hurt any less. 

Tony tossed his screwdriver onto the workbench and rubbed his eye. “FRI, what’s the kid doing?” 

“Peter is currently in his room and laying on his bed.” FRIDAY announced. 

Tony checked the time. It was 12:34pm. He had asked FRIDAY what Peter was doing an hour ago and Peter was doing the exact same thing. 

In all honesty, Tony expected Peter to have come down to the lab and say that he was sorry over an hour ago but since that didn’t happen and seemed like it wasn’t going to happen, Tony had to be the adult that he was and make the first move. 

So he left his lab, shutting it down and made his way up to the kids bedroom. He knocked on the door. “Peter? It’s me. Can I come in?” 

A small voice was heard, “Yeah.” 

So Tony opened his bedroom door and walked into the room. Peter was in the exact same position that FRIDAY had said he was in for the past two hours. 

Tony sat on the bed with Peter’s back to him. “Can you look at me?” 

“No.” Peter said tiredly. 

“Peter.” Tony sighed. He hated this. 

Tony could hear Peter sigh and then he was turning over to face him. To Tony’s surprise there were no tear stains on the kids face. He supposed that was a good thing. 

“What do you want?” Peter asked with no heat behind his words. 

Tony looked at him. “I want to know if you really want May to come over today?” 

Peter let out a breath of air and looked at the ceiling. “What does it matter. You won’t let her come to see me anyways.” 

“Peter, stop acting like I’m keeping you hostage here. If you don’t want to be here then you can leave. I’m not stopping you.” Tony regretted what he said as soon as it left his mouth. 

He watched Peter’s face crumble up and then there were tears falling down his cheeks and falling into his hair. Peter let out a sad sob and turned away from him, curling into a ball. 

Tony wanted to punch himself in the face. Hard. 

“You d-don’t want me here! I k-knew you didn’t!” Peter cried and Tony watched as his body shook. 

“Peter, no. I-I didn’t mean that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it.” 

Peter turned to look at him. Tony’s heart broke at seeing his red sad eyes. “Well you did say it!” 

The kid turned back around and Tony listened to him cry for a few seconds. He felt like complete and absolute shit. 

“Buddy, I want you here more than anything. I didn’t mean what I said at all and I’m so sorry. I want you, kid. I want you to live with me forever, okay? I want you to come to me for anything and I just, I want to be here for you so I didn’t mean what I said.” Tony tried to explain but he was horrible at heart to hearts and sharing his feelings. 

Peter sniffled a few times before turning to Tony again. “Then-then why didn’t you say it?” 

Tony sighed, once again. “I just don’t want you to see your Aunt right now. I don’t think it’s a good idea, baby.” 

The name escaped his mouth before Tony could even get a chance to think about it. He felt his whole body freeze on the spot as he watched for Peter’s reaction. 

Peter was staring at him and he looked calm but it didn’t look like he was breathing. They both stared at each other for a few long seconds before Peter was looking away and speaking. “Why?” 

Tony thought Peter was asking why he called him baby but then remembered what he just said. “Um… because it’s too soon. You still need some time away from her.” 

Peter seemed to be thinking it over. “I just, I want to get it over with. I just want to see her and talk to her and then never see her again. At-at least for now.” 

Tony knew he was right. Peter just wanted to get it over with. “How about this, you think about it today and tonight and tomorrow if you still feel the same and you still want her to come over then she can. Does that sound good?” 

Peter thought about it for a few seconds. “Yeah. I guess.” 

Tony smiled at him. “Good. Wanna go see what the idiots are up to?” 

Peter sat up and smiled. “Yeah but um… I’m sorry. For what I said. It was mean and it’s not true.” 

Tony pulled Peter closer to his side. “I know. And I’m glad it isn’t true. I promise I’ll always do my best to be different.” 

That was nice to hear. Peter smiled to himself and hugged Tony back. “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked that chapter!! I think there is one more chapter left. Maybe 2 but idkkk for sure since I haven’t written it yet


	19. Afraid to fall but now I’m free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it:( the very last chapter of this fic but I hope you guys like it

It wasn’t that Tony didn’t want Peter to talk to May, he supported the kid’s decision and he wanted what would make Peter happy. 

The thing was that Tony wasn’t so sure that seeing May right now would make Peter happy and would be good for him. Tony didn’t fully trust the women after what she pulled at the hospital and everything leading up to that. 

He didn’t hold any grudges against her for not letting him see Peter and kicking him out of the kids life without even letting him say a proper goodbye so he could explain to Peter that that wasn’t what he wanted. Of course he was angry at her for that but he forgave her. Kinda. 

Right now, he wanted what was best for Peter and he wasn’t so sure that having Aunt May here would be good for him. 

Although Peter was certain that that was what he wanted and every time Tony tried to say no or explain to him why it wasn’t such a good idea, Peter would freak out and throw a fit. 

Tony was sure that the reason for Peter acting the way he was acting was because with Dan, he didn’t get a choice. Dan had abused him both mentally and physically and almost killed him on multiple occasions and even though Tony knew that Peter said no, Dan didn’t listen to him. 

Now, Peter wanted someone to listen to him so Tony was sure that Peter didn’t actually want May here but since Tony was saying no and Peter didn’t like that, Peter was purposely putting up a fight so Tony would say yes and the kid would feel heard. 

He was no expert in child psychology but he was an expert with understanding Peter. 

So here they were, waiting on May’s arrival in the living room. The social worker was going to be coming with May so they were waiting for the arrival of her as well. 

Tony wasn’t so sure what he was expecting. He knew, or he hoped that May wouldn’t try to pull anything and attempt to kidnap Peter again but he wouldn’t know for sure until she was there. 

Peter had come to him late last night and had told him that he was sure that he wanted May to come over the next day. 

After an hour long conversation between the two, with Tony trying to convince Peter on why it wasn’t such a good idea at that moment and Peter not taking no for an answer and literally throwing himself off the bed, Tony had given in. 

That morning he made a call to the social worker who contacted May and scheduled a set time for them to meet. 

Tony was not looking forward to this at all. 

Peter was sitting next to him on the couch and was shaking his leg up and down. Tony didn’t blame him, he knew how scared Peter was. 

“It’s going to be okay, bud.” Tony rubbed his back but immediately took his hand back when Peter flinched. 

Peter then turned to him. “I’m-I’m sorry. You can touch me, I just-” 

“No, I’m sorry. I should have asked you first.” Tony tried to make that a habit. Usually Peter was fine with any kind of physical contact from him, there was an exception with others, but when Peter was jumpy or when he would wake up from a nightmare, Tony would always have to be careful around him because he never knew how Peter would react to the touch. 

“It’s fine. Just… I don’t mind if-if you touch me.” Peter looked down at the floor and when Tony made no move to run his hand through his hair or rub his back, Peter leaned into him and let out a breath of air. 

Tony didn’t expect that. He slowly untensed and put his arm around Peter, bringing the boy closer to himself. 

They stayed like that for a few seconds until Peter broke the silence to speak. “Is it going to be okay?” 

Tony stayed silent for a few seconds. He didn’t know how to answer that question. May could come there and scream at Peter or scream at him about anything and push Peter backwards in the healing process or it could be the opposite of that. Tony had no way of knowing but he did know one thing that was for sure, “I don’t know, bud, but I can tell you that I’m gonna be here the whole time and I promise you that I won’t ever let anything bad happen to you ever again, okay?” 

Peter pushed his face further into Tony’s chest. He believed every word that Tony said. 

“I know. Thank you.” Peter whispered since he didn’t fully trust his voice to speak without cracking. He threw his arm around Tony’s stomach and squeezed his father figure just a little bit tighter. 

“I love you, kid. I want you to know that.” Tony couldn’t look at Peter. Maybe because Peter’s face was buried in his chest which was why he was able to say that. 

“Yeah, I love you too.” Peter felt his eyes burn so he squeezed them tighter and was about to say something else but then FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Sir, May Parker and the social worker are here and requesting access to the floor.” FRIDAY mentioned and Tony glanced down at Peter. 

“Are you ready? It’s not too late if you wanna say no.” Tony reassured him one last time but Peter was pulling away from him and rolling his eyes. 

“Yes, Tony. For the millionth and one time; yes, I’m ready and I’m not saying no.” Peter actually liked how Tony kept asking him if he was still ready to see May. It made him feel cared for and loved. 

Tony looked at Peter. He was scared that this meeting would go well and that Peter and May would talk about their feelings together and make up then Peter would change his mind and decide that he wants to move back in with May. 

Tony knew he was a horrible person for thinking that and not wanting that but he couldn’t help it. He had already become incredibly closer with Peter over the past few weeks and he wanted to be the main parental figure in Peter’s life and now May was coming in and ruining everything. 

He sighed. “Alright. Send them up, FRI.” 

The two of them waited on the couch and then the elevator door was being opened and Tony got up to go greet them. 

Peter stayed on the couch and looked at May who hadn’t spotted him yet. He leaned down a bit on the couch so that the lamp blocked his view. 

Tony looked at May and all he felt was anger towards the women. This was the person who had tried to kidnap his kid and leave the hospital with him on top of everything else. 

Tony held out his hand to shake with the social worker. 

“It’s nice to meet you.” She said. “My name is Amelia and I’m Peter’s social worker.” 

Tony nodded his head, obviously he already knew that. He turned to May who was staring at him with a regretful look on her face. 

“Thank you for letting me come here.” May said, looking away from Tony. 

“It was Peter’s idea. I was one hundred percent against the idea. I still am so you better not try anything.” Tony warned her in a low voice in hopes that Peter wouldn’t hear him. 

May didn’t say anything. She looked around the large room and then her eyes landed on Peter who was sitting on the couch. She smiled weakly at the boy and frowned when he immediately looked away. 

“Shall we go sit somewhere?” The social worker, Amelia, suggested so Tony led them over to the living room and sat down in his previous spot. 

May sat down at the end of the couch and the social worker sat down on a separate couch, across from everyone. 

Peter looked at where May was sitting and then was crawling over Tony’s lap to sit on the other side of him so he was between May and him. 

He buried his face in Tony’s shoulder so he couldn’t see May. Seeing her actually there in his new home was a bit harder to deal with than he thought. Maybe he should have listened to Tony. 

“May, how about you come sit on this couch and give them some space.” Amelia pointed to the couch that was next to the one she was sitting on so May got up and sat down on that one instead. 

Tony looked over at Peter but he didn’t put his arm around him or anything since it was too awkward of a position to do that so he settled on patting his knee. 

“Um…” May looked at Amelia who nodded in encouragement then May looked at Tony and then down at Peter. “Peter, I just want to say that I… I am incredibly sorry for everything that happened… I-I know it was my fault for bringing, um, Dan… uh, Frederick into our home and I’m sorry for everything that he did to you.” 

Tony felt Peter flinch against him when May said his abusers name but he didn’t do or say anything else. 

“I Uh, I wanted him to be a father figure to you after-after losing Ben and you’re at that age where you really need um, a male figure in your life so I just, I tried, okay? I tried.” May took a few calming breaths and ran a hand down her face. 

Peter mumbled something into Tony’s side. “What, buddy?” Tony asked, patiently. 

“I said,” Peter lifted his head up to look at May. “I said that I already had a-a father figure in my life and you took Tony away from me and then Dan touched me!” 

Tony tried not to show how angry he was at hearing that. He knew there was still a lot that happened that Peter didn’t tell him about, maybe some of it he tried to forget and other stuff he was just too scared to mention right now but he was so scared to know that there were still things that happened that Peter had yet to tell him. 

May sat back and looked like she was going to defend that pedophile for a second. “I know and I’m sorry, Peter, but I wasn’t there when that happened.” 

Peter let out a tiny whine and Tony looked over at him because he thought Peter was going to start crying for a second there. 

“You were there. It was after you came home from the hospital and-and we were all watching that mystery movie on the couch,” Peter explained and placed his hand on Tony’s knee as he sat forward. “you-you fell asleep and Dan… he put his hand here.” Peter pointed to his crotch and it was like everyone in the room held their breaths as they waited for Peter to finish. 

“But I told him I didn’t like that and I got up then he was strangling me and threw me into my bedroom and I wanted Tony but I wasn’t ever allowed to see him because of you.” Peter glared at May who was wiping away tears but he didn’t care. She hurt him. 

Tony looked at Peter. He failed his kid once again and he would never forgive himself for that. 

“Peter, I was sleeping. I… I didn’t know but I’m so sorry. If I…” May sighed and grabbed a tissue from the table to wipe her eyes. “I shouldn’t have taken Tony away from you. I regret that.”

Peter didn’t say anything. He continued to stare at May. 

“I wish you would forgive me and we could go back home and go back to the way everything used to be.” May admitted and looked at Peter desperately. 

That was what Tony was terrified of. May raised Peter and Tony knew they had a lot more history than him and Peter did so maybe Peter truly wanted to be with her and not him. 

Peter didn’t say anything. He didn’t know what to say to that. 

May sighed, looking at her hands. “I would also like to say that I’m sorry for what I did at the hospital. I wasn’t thinking and everything was just too much at once and I just wanted you to be safe with me… so I made a decision that put you at risk and I’m sorry.” 

“I didn’t like that.” Peter said. He looked down at his hand that was still on Tony’s knee. It kept him grounded. “I don’t remember much but… you still hurt me. Again.” 

No one said anything for a few seconds. 

Peter focused on his hand that was on Tony and tried to imagine what life would have been like if Dan never hurt him. Him and Tony were close before the whole thing happened but because Dan tried to rape him and drugged him in May’s bathroom, Tony and him had gotten a lot more closer. 

He didn’t know if it was a coincidence with the timing or if what happened was the reason for the two of them becoming so close. He wasn’t sure and maybe he would never know. 

May grabbed another tissue and wiped her eyes. “Peter. I don’t know what else to say. I am so sorry for what happened. I really am, I love you so much and I just wish I could go back in time and stop Dan from coming into our lives. I’m sorry but I was hoping that you would be coming home with me today. We can work on us and talk things over. That’s the only way we will get through this.” 

Tony tried not to panic. His kid was going to choose May over him. He knew it was going to happen, it was always bound to happen eventually but he thought he would get more time with the kid. 

Maybe this was for the better. If he had more time with Peter living with him then he would have gotten more attached to the kid and sending him back with May and having to say goodbye would have hurt a lot. 

May looked at Tony hesitantly and then at the social worker. “Can I- can I speak with my nephew alone please?” 

Peter lifted his hand off of Tony’s knee and Tony felt his heart drop. This was it. He was going to have to say goodbye to his kid. 

May looked at Peter desperately. “Peter? Please, honey.” 

“Ms. Parker, I will have to stay here with Peter and you but I can stand to the side if you want. It’s up to Peter.” The social worker said and then the two females looked at Peter but Tony looked away. He knew Peter all too well and knew what was about to happen. 

Peter went to speak but he stopped himself. He looked up at Tony and swallowed. “I um, can I talk to her?” 

Tony nodded and faked a smile. “Yeah. I’ll be somewhere… not here.” And with that, Tony was standing up and leaving the room. 

He hated May so much. He knew he was a horrible person but he didn’t care. She was taking his kid away from him for the second time and he was going to stand back and let it happen because if that was what Peter wanted then he would do anything to make his kid happy even if that meant jeopardizing his own happiness.

It would be worth it, wouldn’t it? 

After Tony left, the social worker stood up and walked to the hallway so she could still see the two but she couldn’t hear them. 

May hesitated, “Can I come and sit on the same couch as you? I’m too far from you.” 

Peter looked at the end of the couch that he was on and nodded so May stood up and went to go sit at the end of the couch. 

No one said anything for a few seconds. “Peter, I am really sorry.” 

“I know.” 

“I… I never expected us to turn out like this and I absolutely hate it. It took me three hours to come and get you and… that’s just too far for me.” May said and laughed weakly. Peter didn’t say anything. “I want you to come home. I need you to come back home. With me.” 

Peter stared at her. He didn’t know what to say. What would Tony want? 

“I um,” May started. “I got the bathroom fixed up. The doors and everything. I kinda rearranged the apartment a little bit. Just so it’s different and doesn’t remind you of Dan, well, Frederick.” 

Peter nodded his head then looked at his hands. He was playing with a loose string that he pulled off of Tony’s shirt earlier. He missed the man’s presence. 

“Say something, sweetie. Come home with me. We can work everything out. Together.” May said, desperately again but Peter couldn’t. 

“No. I-I… I live with Tony now. You-you took him away from me once before and I just, I don’t want you to do that again. I’m sorry.” Peter couldn’t look at May as he spoke. He knew he was hurting her but he would be hurting Tony more if he left. And himself of course. 

When Peter looked up and met May’s eyes, she looked surprised. “Peter. I don’t know what you mean. We have to work this out. We have to go home together today, you don’t have a life here with Tony.” 

Peter shook his head confidently. He knew May was wrong. “No. There’s nothing to work out. Tony was there for me when you weren’t but not because you didn't know but because you didn't care. I know that now, and I also know that I do have a life here with Tony. He’s my dad and I love him. And he loves me.” 

May looked at Peter, leaning closer to him. “But I love you, Peter.” 

Peter shook his head. “Not as much as he does.” 

May stood up and Peter felt his heart drop. Was she going to hit him? Or strangle him like Dan had done so many times? 

The social worker was walking over to them and standing next to May. “Are you guys done here?” 

Peter hesitated but stood up and backed away. He wanted Tony. He wanted his dad. “Yeah. We’re done.” 

“Peter?” May called out after he turned to go find Tony but he ignored her. 

Peter ran down the hallway and opened up Tony’s bedroom door. He saw the man sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at a picture frame of some sort. 

Tony looked up at Peter when he saw him enter the room and put the picture frame down on the bed next to him. He knew this was goodbye. Peter and May talked their shit out and now his kid was coming to say bye to him. 

Tony looked down and sniffed. “Hey.” 

Peter could tell Tony was sad. He slowly approached him and stood in front of him but not touching. “Hi.” 

Tony hated that he felt like crying. His eyes burned and he didn’t know if he would break if he looked at his kid. He looked up anyways and was met with his favourite pair of warm brown eyes that held so much magic to them. 

He swallowed. “What are you doing in here?” He asked because he was too scared to say if Peter was coming in here to say goodbye. He didn’t want to say it first. 

Peter leaned closer to him and smiled at him. “I’m here to see you.” 

Tony tilted his head slightly in confusion. “Wha- you what? You’re not here to say goodbye to me?” 

Peter looked shocked. “What? No. Never. I’m here to stay with you. Remember? You promised we’ll have forever.” 

Tony smiled. He felt his eyes burn but with a different kind of happy tears. He grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him closer to himself so he could hug his kid. 

“Oh god. I love you so much, Peter. So much.” Tony squeezed Peter probably a bit too tight for his tiny body but he didn't care. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and laid his head on his shoulder. “I love you too, dad.” 

Tony froze. He didn't expect to hear that. He wasn’t even sure he heard that correctly but then Peter was holding him tighter so he knew he heard that. He stood up and lifted Peter into his arms. “Oh buddy. I love you so freaking much.” 

Peter only cling onto Tony even tighter and closed his eyes because he knew that Tony would keep him safe. 

Tony carried Peter out of his bedroom and down the hallway but stopped when he saw that May and the social worker were still there. He didn’t know why he expected them to be gone. Of course they wouldn’t be but part of him felt like he was living in his own little world with Peter for those short few minutes. 

He reluctantly put Peter on his feet and walked over to the living room. May was staring at him the whole time like she wanted to punch him in the face but he didn't care. Peter was staying with him. 

“I’m glad you could come but I’m even more glad that this is over.” Tony smiled at May who looked away from him and turned her attention to Peter who was standing behind Tony. 

“Peter, are you sure this is what you want? You can come with me, honey.” May said once again but Peter was shaking his head. 

“I’m sure. I’m more than sure.” Peter leaned against Tony’s side and smiled when the man put his arm around him. 

“Alright, May. Let’s leave now.” The social worker picked up the bag that she came with and gestured for May to follow her out of the room and into the elevator. 

May followed her and turned around once they were inside the elevator to give Peter a weak smile. “Bye Peter.” 

Peter leaned closer against Tony and waved bye to her. 

He let out a sigh of relief after she was gone and turned to look up at Tony. “I did it.” 

“Yeah you did.” Tony couldn’t have been more proud of his kid. “I knew you could, bud.” 

“Thanks but I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.” Peter admitted. He wouldn’t be able to do much without Tony, he knew that for a fact. 

The two of them took the rest of the night slow. They watched some movies together, just the two of them like how it was always supposed to be. 

At bedtime, Peter went into his bedroom to change into his pyjamas while Tony was doing the same in his own bedroom. Tony had told him to wait in his bedroom for him to come because he would be there soon to tuck him in but Peter didn’t want to wait. He didn’t want to be away from Tony tonight. 

So Peter made his way into Tony’s bedroom and stood by the door just as Tony was walking out of the bathroom. Tony looked up at him and smiled as he threw a towel onto the floor. “Hey, bud.” 

Peter walked slowly into the room. “Can-can I sleep with you tonight?” 

Tony made his way over to the bed and pulled the blankets back. “Yeah, if you insist.” 

If Tony was being honest, he was glad Peter was sleeping with him. He probably would have dragged his kid into his bed if Peter didn’t come to him first. 

Peter jumped happily into Tony’s bed and waited for him to lie down and get comfortable before Peter cuddled into his side just the way he liked. 

Tony put his hand into Peter’s hair immediately since he knew that’s what his kid wanted. “Lights, FRI.” 

The lights shut off, leaving the two in the dark with their only source of light coming through from the moon. 

Peter shifted his body so he could place his head on Tony’s chest to listen to his heartbeat. Steady. Just the way he liked. It helped to keep him grounded and let him know that he was always safe. 

Tony gently scratched at Peter’s head. He didn’t expect today to turn out the way it did, with his kid safe in his arms but he’s glad that it turned out this way. It was the only outcome that mattered. 

Peter wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest just a little bit tighter. He listened to his steady heartbeat some more before speaking, “I’m glad that I have you.” 

Tony bent his neck to look down at Peter but was met with his kids curls tickling his face. “I’m glad that I have you, buddy. I love you so much.” 

Peter hummed. “Me too.” 

Tony was beyond happy that Peter was his kid and that he would get to be there and watch his kid grow up. He was going to spend the rest of his life protecting Peter and keeping him safe because that’s what dads do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the ending and that it was satisfying enough. This fic was one of the very first fics that I started and I remember I wrote like the first two chapters then I stopped writing and I wasn’t gonna end up finishing it but then I just kept going and I loved it so much! I’m kinda sad that it’s ending even tho I’ve been trying to finish it for awhile now. 
> 
> I know one of you guys commented on one of the middle chapters saying that you hoped that Tony didn’t adopt Peter and you explained why and I obviously didn’t want to comment back because I didn’t want to spoil anything but the plan all along was for Tony not to adopt Peter Because I feel like from personal experience family that isn’t blood is a lot better than the family that is your blood and I know Tony adopting Peter doesn’t make them related by blood obviously but I just idk how to explain it I just feel like it shows how much more Tony cares about Peter in this situation because he loves him even tho Peter isn’t his kid legally. 
> 
> Anyways, so I don’t want to get anyone’s hopes up but I feel like I’m not 100% satisfied with that ending so I might add a sequel that would be short but it would be about how Tony and Peter are adjusting to their new life living together and Peter going back to school and where they would live and all that! Idkkk yet but it’s just an idea :)) 
> 
> Thank you to every single one of you who read this story and were so patient when I took so long to update:) thank you:)) I really really appreciate you guys reading this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys all liked that!! I can’t wait to write more and I can’t wait for you guys to read the next chapters!! 
> 
> Please comment because I love reading them:)


End file.
